Petits secrets entre amis
by Serhana
Summary: Lorsque Santana et Quinn sont les pires garces du lycée et s'en prennent à Brittany, ça donne ça... Contient des scènes M
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me lance dans ma première fanfiction concernant le couple Brittany/Santana. Mais avec une histoire complètement différente, pour votre plaisir ou votre mécontentement ! Ce ne sera pas qu'une histoire Brittana, mais une mini-série à part entière avec plusieurs personnages et plusieurs petites intrigues._ **

_**Petit résumé de ma version de Glee : Lorsqu'il accepte de devenir le professeur de la Chorale du Lycée McKinley, William Schuester n'imagine pas devoir surveiller les heures de colle, peuplées jour après jours par les mêmes élèves. Dans un pari fou pour les civiliser, il les intègre de force à son Glee club. Il ignore alors que ce petit groupe d'étudiants et leurs secrets vont définitivement changer sa vie. **_

_**Petite précision pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu : **_

_**- Will n'était pas au lycée McKinley à la rentrée et ne souhaitait pas être directeur de la chorale**_

_**- Quinn et Santana sont meilleures amies**_

_**- Brittany n'est pas amie avec elle et ne fait pas partie des cheerleaders.**_

_**Cette fanfiction est mon propre pari fou ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews si le coeur vous en dit. **_

_****_**Episode Pilot : Un nouveau départ**

**POV Will : **

William Schuester regardait anxieusement l'aiguille faire le tour de l'horloge. Les secondes lui paraissaient une éternité et le silence qui régnait dans le bureau le mettait mal à l'aise. Les mains serrés autours d'une tasse de café refroidit, ses doigts tapotaient distraitement la céramique.

En face de lui, le directeur du lycée McKinley gardait les yeux plongés dans son dossier sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Parfois, des petites exclamations sortaient de sa bouche pour mourir en un murmure inaudible.

Will se retint de pousser un soupir, exaspéré par sa lenteur. Il avait déjà tenté de faire accélérer les minutes en laissant son regard se balader sur les murs nus et s'était même attardé à dévisager l'homme assit en face de lui.

- « _Et bien, Mr Schuester, je dois avouer que votre CV est intéressant_, lâcha enfin l'homme en relevant sa tête fripée dans sa direction. _Premier de votre promotion, ici même à McKinley. Vous avez reçu une bourse pour pouvoir étudier l'art dramatique à New-York_. »

Il continua d'énumérer un papier que Will ne connaissait que trop bien. L'entendre ressasser le passé était une chose qu'il aurait souhaité éviter.

- « _Notre lycée ne serait que ravi d'accueillir un jeune enseignant avec votre cursus._ »

Il sourit poliment, avant que l'homme ne lui retire des lèvres.

- « _Toutefois, je me pose une question. Vous avez enseigné trois mois à la prestigieuse école de Juilliard School avant de venir postuler dans notre petit lycée de McKinley. _»

Il retira ses lunettes pour vriller un regard perçant à William. Le ventre serré, il attendait la question tant redoutée.

- « _Pourquoi ce brusque changement ?_ »

Devait-il avouer que la Juilliard School l'avait remercié au profit d'une enseignante jugée plus qualifiée ? Que son immense expérience avait évincé la passion qui animait Will lors de chacun de ses cours ? Qu'on lui avait préféré une comédienne nationalement reconnue ?

- «_ Je suis revenue à Lima en raison de problèmes personnels_, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. _Je ne pouvais plus assurer ma profession à New-York. Et j'ai vu que votre lycée était toujours à la recherche d'un professeur d'art dramatique. _»

Le vieux hibou hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

- «_ En réalité, il s'agit plus d'un poste de directeur de chorale. Mais "art dramatique" était censé attirer plus de postulants,_ enchaina-t-il avec son drôle d'accent. _Et pour être sincère, ce n'est pas un cours qui…Comment dire…_ » Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha ses mots. « _Ce n'est pas un cours qui attire beaucoup de nos élèves. La direction et moi-même avons donc décidé de le déplacer après les autres heures. _»

Will aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'un lycée puisse chercher un professeur d'art dramatique trois mois après la rentrée scolaire indiquait clairement le niveau d'implication dans cette matière. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une chorale.

- «_ Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi_, répondit-il avec un sourire poli.  
- _Ce n'est pas tout. Étant donné que vous n'aurez que quelques élèves, vous serez également chargé de surveiller les heures de colles. Vous serez payé bien sûr._ »

Être engagé pour jouer autant le rôle de professeur que de surveillant, se voir attribuer une classe d'à peine quelques élèves, sûrement démotivés, tout cela Will s'était préparée à le subir.  
Mais il avait cruellement besoin de cet emploi. À présent, il n'était plus question de reculer.

**POV Quinn :**

« _Le lycée est une véritable jungle. Il possède ses propres lois, ses propres règles du jeu. « Manger ou être mangé » n'a jamais pris autant d'importance que pendant ces trois années où votre vie est réduite à des réputations, alimentées par des ragots et des rumeurs. Vraies ou fausses ? Tout le monde s'en fiche. L'important, c'est l'image qui se dégage de chacun de nous lorsqu'on pénètre dans ces couloirs. On enfile un masque pour mieux se perdre dans un personnage cousu de toute pièce. Il n'y a pas de place pour la faiblesse. Seuls les plus forts restent en tête. Les autres disparaissent dans un anonymat destructeur. Ils ne sont rien et resteront des ombres oubliées. _

_Ce lycée est mien. _

_Chaque jours, je me démène pour que chacun de ces stupides étudiants n'oublis pas celle qu'ils côtoient. Je suis plus qu'une simple garce. Je suis le prédateur de cette jungle, la reine de cœur de ce jeu. Qui je suis ? _

_Je suis Quinn Fabray. »_

Le menton levé, la mine suffisante, Quinn s'avançait dans le couloir. Vêtue, comme à son habitude, de son uniforme de cheerleaders, ses cheveux blonds tirés en queue de cheval, elle veillait à ne croiser aucun regard. La jeune fille savait qu'elle y trouverait de l'envie. L'envie de posséder tout ce que Quinn détenait ou un besoin plus primaire encore.

Mais aucun ne méritait son attention. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des figurants dans le film dont elle était l'héroïne.

À ses côtés, la présence de Santana, sa meilleure amie, dissuadait les mains baladeuses et les remarques des jalouses. Il fallait dire que la latina était réputée pour ses accès de colère et Quinn se félicitait d'avouer nouer une amitié avec elle. Cela lui permettait au moins de ne pas être embêtée par des simples d'esprits.

Souvent, la jeune fille se surprenait à craindre que son amie soit devenue aussi populaire, mais elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien :

Santana était une véritable garce insensible qui se servait des garçons comme de ses jouets. Son tempérament de feu avait crée toute sa réputation d'intouchable. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, de peur des représailles. Et qu'elle fasse partie des cheerleaders, tout en étant son amie, l'avait hissé dans les plus hautes sphères de la popularité.

Mais Quinn, elle, était la pointe de l'épée, le sommet de la pyramide. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Son visage était celui que voyait les garçons alors qu'ils embrassaient leur copine, son corps celui qu'ils rêvaient de combler. Les filles l'enviaient pour tout ce qu'elle possédait. L'alcool n'avait jamais franchis ses lèvres, aucune cigarette n'était venue empoisonner son haleine. Ses notes étaient bonnes et elle était présidente du club d'abstinence. Et le garçon qui lui appartenait était la star de l'école, le quater back Finn Hudson.

Oui, Quinn avait tout. Et elle aimait ça.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsque la silhouette de son petit-ami apparut dans son champ de vision. L'envie d'aller interrompre la conversation avec ses copains de l'équipe la traversa un instant mais elle se retint. Des choses plus importantes l'attendaient. Des choses qu'elle avait entrepris depuis de long mois.

- « _Salut Brittany_ ! lança-t-elle à travers le couloir.

**POV Brittany :**

A l'appel, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement, précipitant les cahiers entassés dans ses bras à terre dans un bruit sourd. Le reste de ses affaires glissa de son casier pour les rejoindre, provoquant de grands éclats de rire.  
Les joues rouges de honte, Brittany glissa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et s'accroupit pour ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au sol.

- « _Et bien, on n'est pas polie ce matin_, fit remarquer Quinn avec un haussement de sourcils._ Tes parents ont oublié ce détail dans ton éducation ? _  
_- Salut Quinn_, murmura la jeune fille à contrecœur. »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligé de faire cela à longueur de journée ? Brittany ne lui demandait rien. Juste qu'elle la laisse tranquille.  
Mais Quinn ne ratait pas une occasion de la ridiculiser en public. Elle détestait ça, mais n'osait s'opposer à elle.

- «_ Tu n'étais pas là hier. Tu m'as manqué tu sais._ »

Le ton faussement déçu ne trompa personne et la jeune fille sentit la honte s'emparer d'elle à nouveau.  
La torturer restait l'un de ses passe-temps favori. Et à voir la mine réjouie de son bourreau, ce n'était que le commencement.

- «_ Est-ce que tu aurais eu des ennuis_ ? Demanda Quinn en conservant le même ton. _Tu as disparu juste après le cours de natation. C'est très étrange._ »

Brittany ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. La veille, alors qu'elle finissait de prendre sa douche, quelqu'un avait subtilisé ses affaires, la forçant à appeler ses parents pour lui apporter des vêtements de rechange.  
Jamais elle n'avait eu autant honte de sa vie. Et l'identité du voleur n'était un secret pour personne.

Les cahiers dans les bras, la jeune fille se releva. Comme elle s'y attendait, Quinn gardait son petit sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. Bras croisés, elle attendait sans aucun doute une réaction de sa part.  
Mais Brittany n'avait pas la force de répondre.  
Son regard glissa sur Santana, debout aux côtés de Quinn. Un masque impassible sur le visage, elle se contentait de l'observer sans intervenir, laissant s'achever ce jeu du chat et de la souris.  
Le cœur de Brittany se serra. Pourquoi la latina ne faisait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ne s'interposait-elle pas ?  
Un claquement de doigt la fit sursauter, arrachant un éclat de rire moqueur de la part de Quinn. Aussitôt, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur elle.

- « _Toujours aussi idiote à ce que je vois_, fit remarquer la cheerleader avec satisfaction. »

Elle porta sa montre devant ses yeux et adressa un sourire moqueur à Brittany.

- « _Cinq minutes de mon temps t'a été accordé, Pierce. J'ai fais ma bonne action de la journée._ »

Elle éclata de rire, très vite suivie par Santana. Et ce rire transperça le cœur de la jeune fille qui sentit les larmes monter.  
Elles s'éloignèrent mais Quinn se retourna brusquement dans sa direction.

- « _Au fait, Brittany._ » Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit les vêtements de la blonde, un grand sourire peint sur le visage, avant de lui jeter à la figure. « _Ceci est à toi je crois. Je me demande comment ils ont pu atterrir dans mon sac. _»

Et sans un regard, elle se détourna et poursuivit son ascension dans les couloirs.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Brittany croisa le regard de Santana alors que la cheerleader se retournait vers elle. Malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, la blonde crut apercevoir l'espace de quelque secondes le regret dans ces orbes chocolats qu'elle aimait tant.  
Mais l'apparition fut si furtive qu'elle fut convaincu d'avoir rêver. Et lorsque Santana retourna la tête pour rejoindre Quinn, Brittany, elle, ne put détacher son regard de la latina. Elle fixa son dos jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se serre douloureusement. Et même lorsque Santana disparut au détour d'un couloir, Brittany garda les yeux à l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

_**Alors, vos réactions ? :) J'espère que ça vous a plut ! **_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le début de tout

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent :) Et aussi pour les reviews :) Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre car rien n'est comme dans la série mais j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! J'aime bien dénaturer les choses ! **_

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long et posté très rapidement car le troisième tardera un peu ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 2 : Le début de tout**

**_POV Quinn_ : **

- « _Pardon_ ? »

Quinn fixa son directeur, la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait sans doute dû mal entendre, Figgins ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

- « _Vous êtes peut-être populaire auprès des élèves, Quinn Fabray_, lança-t-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes. _Mais ce n'est pas le cas auprès de vos professeurs. _

- _Et je peux savoir ce qu'on me reproche_ ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les dents serrées.

- « _L'un des membres du corps enseignant vous a vu en train de vous en prendre à Mlle Pierce. Encore_ !

- _Et qu'a-t-il vu ? Car je ne l'ai pas touché, ni insulté à ce qu'il me semble ! _»

Quel que soit l'abruti qui avait vendu la mèche, Quinn devait connaître son identité. Savoir qui l'avait vendu à Figgins.

- « _Ne faites pas l'innocente, Mlle Fabray _! » Le ton surprit la cheerleader. « _Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez en possession des vêtements mystérieusement disparus de Mlle Pierce_ ?

- _Je vous l'ai dis. Ils sont tombés dans mon sac. _

- _Votre excuse ne marche pas aujourd'hui_, conclut Figgins. _Je serais ravie d'apprendre à notre nouvel enseignant qu'une populaire pom-pom girl va faire partie des élèves en retenue demain soir ! _»

Demain ? Non, pas demain ! Elle devait voir Finn et s'assurer qu'il continuait de la désirer, et ce malgré son refus constant de coucher avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure sur ses envies et rester aussi désirable qu'inaccessible, pour qu'il ne puisse aller voir ailleurs.

- _« Trouvez un autre jour, j'ai déjà des projets pour demain. Je dois voir mon petit-ami. Je suppose que vous ignorez ce que veut dire avoir une vie sociale ? _»

Figgins se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elle, si près que Quinn se recula sur son siège. Pas qu'il l'intimidait, ça non. Mais l'odeur qui émanait de sa chemise était insupportable.

- « _Avec cette remarque plus que déplacée, vous venez de vous octroyez le luxe d'être collée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine_, susurra-t-il en détachant chaque mot. _Et rassurez-vous, votre petit-ami est lui aussi en retenue. Vos plans ne changent pas._ »

Quinn fulminait. Elle avait envie de crier de rage et de lancer cet horrible taille crayon qui trainait sur son bureau au visage de Figgins. Comment osait-il la coller ? _Elle_ ?

Oh, il voulait sûrement la voir s'énerver, la voir pester contre son sort. Mais Quinn Fabray ne le laissera pas gagner !

Le visage lisse, impassible, elle se leva en le saluant et passa la porte sans un regard en arrière. La jeune fille imaginait bien sa mine étonnée. Il avait sûrement oublié qu'elle n'était pas aussi enflammée et impulsive que Santana.

Elle aurait sa revanche sur Figgins. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

En sortant du bureau, elle retrouva sa meilleure amie, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? _

- _Je suis en retenue_, déclara Quinn, la voix vibrante. _Parce qu'un abruti de prof m'a vu agir avec Brittany ce matin. _»

Un élève resta trop longtemps sur leur chemin et Santana le poussa sans ménagement contre les casiers, s'attirant les regards choqués de ses compagnons.

- « _Il y a un problème les boutonneux ? _»

Cette simple phrase suffit à leur faire tourner la tête et Quinn ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Santana ne changerait jamais. Elle resterait la même garce au sang chaud, incapable d'émotion. Et c'était ce qui plaisait à la jeune fille. Sans ça, la latina n'aurait pas été digne de devenir sa meilleure amie.

- « _Crois-moi S, quand j'en aurais fini avec ces retenues, Pierce va regretter ce qu'elle a provoqué. _»

Quinn s'attendait à un éclat de rire machiavélique ou une approbation mais Santana l'agrippa par le poignet et la força à lui faire face.

- « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Santana ? Cracha la cheerleader en se dégageant.

- _Tu sais comme moi que tu l'as provoqué, Q_, répondit la latina d'une voix dure. _Ne lui fais pas payer ce que __**tu**__ as provoqué._ »

Les yeux de Quinn se rétrécirent et elle s'approcha lentement de son amie.

- « _Je rêve ou tu défends l'autre idiote _?

- _Je_… » Santana secoua la tête, affichant un sourire rassurant. « Je ne la défend pas. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses collée toute cette année à cause de B… A cause de cette fille stupide. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Quinn et Santana se défièrent du regard. Puis un sourire dessina les lèvres de la cheerleader et elle passa un bras autour de celui de la latina.

- « _Tu m'as fais peur S. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu prenais sa défense_.

- _Non, mais pour qui tu me prends, Blondie ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça _! »

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire complice et déambulèrent dans les couloirs.

- « _Tu veux boire un verre avec moi et Finn ce soir ? Tu peux apporter Sam si tu veux. Si je me souviens bien, cela fait trois mois que vous sortez ensemble._ »

Elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, certaine que la proposition lui plairait. Santana Lopez, l'alcool, le sexe et les sorties, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

Mais la latina secoua la tête.

- _« Je ne peux pas ce soir Q. Désolée. J'ai un cours de danse_.

- _Ah oui c'est vrai_, soupira Quinn. _J'avais oublié cette soudaine lubie pour la danse. Quand est-ce que ça t'as pas pris_ ?

- _Cet été. Quand tu t'ennuies et que tu n'as pas de mec, crois-moi c'est aussi bon qu'une séance de baise_. »

Elle ne paraissait pas à l'aise et Quinn se surprit à douter. Quelque chose la gênait et la cheerleader ne parvenait pas à en définir l'origine.

Pourtant, le sourire de Santana chassa ses pensées loin de son esprit.

- « _Bon et bien je te souhaite bonne chance. Rester à McKinley pendant les heures de cours est déjà une torture, je n'imagine même pas y rester après_.

- _N'oublis pas qu'à partir de demain, tu vas y être abonnée_, ricana Santana. »

Un nouveau rire les secoua et elles se séparèrent.

**_POV Brittany_ : **

La cloche avait sonné depuis de longues minutes mais Brittany s'en fichait. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait la sensation de la langue de Santana dans son cou. Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'elles n'avaient pu se retrouver seules. Sans cette affreuse Quinn, ou Kurt et Puck, les meilleures amis de la blonde.

Acculée contre le mur froid des vestiaires vides, la jeune fille laissait la latina prendre possession de son corps, la dominer entièrement.

Cela faisait des mois que Santana et elle se voyaient. Depuis ce fameux soir où Brittany avait vu apparaître la brune à son cours de danse. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour concrétiser, loin de toute l'agitation du lycée. Et la jeune fille appréciait chaque moment avec Santana. Même si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle représentait pour la latina.

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser ! Il fallait profiter de cet instant rare où la cheerleader abandonnait son costume de garce et endossait celui d'amante.

Santana la mordilla légèrement, ses mains caressant sensuellement sa poitrine, et Brittany ne put retenir un gémissement.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour chasser ces sombres pensées, elle rouvrit les yeux, vaincue.

- « _San… _

- _Hum_ ? »

La langue de la latina caressa encore une fois son cou, répandant une nouvelle vague de désir dans le corps de la danseuse.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir tout cela avec autant de force ? A chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, Brittany avait l'impression qu'un feu la brûlait toute entière.

Les mains de Satana jouèrent avec sa poitrine et pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune fille ne put émettre d'autre son que des gémissements de plaisirs.

Malgré elle, ses doigts se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux bruns et son corps se colla un peu plus au sien. Elle était incapable de résister à ses assauts.

- « _J'ai envie de toi Britt_… »

La jeune fille repoussa soudainement Santana qui la regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Un regard brûlant qui déshabillait littéralement Brittany. Celle-ci ne put d'ailleurs retenir un frisson devant la luxure qu'elle pouvait y contempler.

- « _Il faut que je te pose une question avant_, annonça la danseuse en fuyant ses yeux. »

Elle vit Santana sourire et se rapprocher dangereusement, glissant une main sur ses hanches.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la touche…Brittany n'aurait pas la force de la repousser une seconde fois tant elle se sentait fiévreuse de désir pour la latina.

- « _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu contre Quinn _? »

La question figea Santana. Son corps se tendit brusquement et le sourire séducteur qu'elle affichait s'effondra.

- « _Quoi_ ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- _Je… _» Brittany passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tenta de ne pas prendre garde au goût fruité laissé par le gloss de son amante. « _J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi…_ »

La main de Santana quitta le corps de la jeune fille et elle croisa les bras.

- « _Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me demandes_.

- _C'est pourtant simple _! » Brittany sentait les larmes monter mais elle se forçait à ne pas se laisser aller. « _Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas défendu lorsque Quinn m'a agressée ? Ni hier quand elle m'a pris mes vêtements _!

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire_ ? Gronda la latina, les yeux plissés. »

La question déstabilisa la danseuse. Que voulait-elle que Santana lui dise ?

- « _Je…Je ne sais pas ! J'aimerais que tu ne laisses plus ta copine me traiter comme si j'étais une moins que rien…J'aimerais que tu montres à tout le monde que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être… _» Sa voix tremblait malgré elle. « _Je veux que tu leur montres que tu as un cœur et plus que tout je veux que…Je veux pouvoir leur dire qu'on est ensemble… _»

- _Pardon ? _»

Brittany déglutit difficilement. Santana paraissait choquée par sa déclaration. Mais pire encore, elle semblait très en colère. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle avait cette attitude menaçante qui la rendait intimidante.

- « _Je crois qu'il faut que je remette tes pendules à l'heure, Pierce_. »

Le ton froid et cassant arracha un frisson à Brittany. Non, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Santana s'apprêtait à dire car elle était certaine d'en souffrir. Elle voulait que son amante l'embrasse à nouveau et lui fasse l'amour dans ce vestiaire. Elle voulait effacer cette question stupide de son esprit.

- « _Premièrement, tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as aucun droit de dire que j'ai un cœur_.

- _Mais je_…

- _Et deuxièmement on est pas ensemble ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le fait de passer du bon temps ensemble signifie qu'on est en couple ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te faire des films. Tu crois que je vais perdre ma réputation et ma meilleure amie pour toi ? Tu crois que je t'aime _? »

_Non Santana__…N'ajoute rien_…

- « _J'ai un petit-ami au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Toi et moi c'est juste de la baise. Tu es là quand Sam ne peut pas me contenter. Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus Pierce _! »

D'un geste brusque, la latina se détourna de Brittany et récupéra son manteau échoué à terre.

Les yeux de la danseuse la brûlait. Elle voulait pleurer, se laisser aller et crier sa douleur. Mais pire encore que de se voir rejeter de cette façon, la jeune fille sentit la panique la gagner lorsqu'elle constata que Santana allait partir.

- « _Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais _?

- _Je m'en vais, ça ne ce voit pas _?

- _Non San…Santana je t'en prie reste avec moi… _»

Brittany attrapa sa main mais la latina se dégagea brusquement sans lui accorder un regard.

- « _S'il te plait je…Embrasse-moi ! J'ai envie de toi San, ne pars pas _! »

Son amante releva ses yeux sombres vers elle.

Alors, dans un geste désespéré, Brittany s'empara de ses lèvres, laissant dégringoler les larmes sur son visage.

Un instant elle crut que Santana allait la repousser contre ce mur froid et achever ce qu'elle avait entreprit mais la brune se dégagea violement.

- « _Santana…Oublions toute cette conversation…J'ai envie de toi… _» La voix de Brittany se brisa lorsqu'elle constata le regard glacial de Santana.

- « _Ah bon ? Et bien pas moi _! »

Et sans attendre, la brune sortit des vestiaires, laissant la danseuse seule, le cœur brisé.

Vidée de toute son énergie, elle éclata en sanglot et se laissa glisser contre le mur, la main sur la poitrine. Là où Santana venait de laisser un trou béant.

**_POV Santana_ : **

La colère de la latina ne s'était pas apaisé depuis cette discussion de la veille. Elle revoyait encore les yeux suppliant de Brittany, ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Mais très vite, elle chassa ses pensées loin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la blonde s'était amourachée d'elle. De son côté les choses étaient claires. Brittany n'était qu'une partie de baise agréable. Comme ces chocolats qui font prendre des kilos mais qu'on s'autorise quelques fois dans l'année parce qu'ils sont délicieux.

Et pour être délicieuse, la danseuse l'était. Avec son odeur de vanille, sa peau douce et ce regard d'un bleu si pur…

- « _Hey Satan _! »

La jeune fille se retourna et un immense sourire apparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Quinn.

- « _Tiens Q, c'est pas ce soir que commence ta punition _? ricana-t-elle pour chasser la vision de Brittany loin d'elle.

- _Si. Mais l'avantage, c'est que Finn y sera aussi_.

- _Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait_ ?

- _Il a jeté Hummel dans une benne à ordure avec le reste de l'équipe de foot_. »

Santana éclata de rire. Décidément, ce mec était de plus en plus idiot. Elle se demandait même comment Quinn faisait pour le supporter. Même si la réponse était évidente. Finn était le quater back le plus populaire du lycée et sortir avec lui était un plus pour sa réputation.

La latina, elle, ne voyait en lui qu'un grand nigot avec autant de ventre qu'un obèse et rien que sa vision lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais, par respect pour Quinn, elle n'en disait rien.

- « _Lopez_ ! »

Le cri la sortit de ses pensées et les filles se retournèrent soudainement, imités par les autres élèves présents dans le couloir.

Fou de rage, Puckerman s'avançait dans leur direction.

Il était aussi impressionnant qu'un bébé agneau avec cette stupide crête sur la tête. Aussi Santana croisa-t-elle les bras, l'attendant de pieds ferme.

- «_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Puckerlooser_ ?

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Brittany_ ?

- _En quoi ça te concerne_ ? »

Il s'approcha si près d'elle que son souffle balayait son visage.

Quinn s'était discrètement reculée et regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Quant à Santana, le cœur battant, elle tâchait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il fallait à tout prix que ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Brittany reste secrète ou bien tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue s'effondrerait.

- «_ Brittany est ma meilleure amie ! Et je l'ai trouvé en larmes ! Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est ton nom ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu lui as fais _!

- _On se calme le punk raté_, rétorqua Santana en sentant la rage s'emparer d'elle. _Si ta copine pleure, ce n'est pas mon problème. Peut-être qu'elle a compris que son but dans la vie est de me ressembler._ »

Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais elle n'y prit pas garde, affichant un petit sourire supérieur.

- «_ Tu te prends pour la reine du lycée, Lopez ? Ouvres tes yeux, tu n'es rien !_

- _Je suis populaire. Mais ça, c'est une notion que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Puckerlooser._

- _Puck, arrêtes_! »

Santana regarda par-dessus son épaule. Kut Hummel s'était approché, son sac de fille sur l'épaule. Personne n'avait jamais pensé à lui dire à quel point il était riddicule ?

- «_ Tiens, je vois que tu as apporté ta petite-amie avec toi_, cracha la latina avec un nouveau sourire. »

Sans prévenir, Puck la poussa si violement qu'elle s'écrasa avec force contre les casiers derrière elle. Aussitôt les élèves quittèrent le couloirs tandis que Quinn tentait de s'interposer. Mais le jeune homme furieux n'eut aucun mal à la repousser et colla une nouvelle fois Santana.

- « _Ne t'approches plus de Brittany, tu m'as compris _?

- _Dans tes rêves, Puckerman_ ! »

Ces mots avaient franchis ces lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Comme une pulsion qu'elle n'avait put contrôler. Et la brune sentit le regard de Quinn la transpercer, étonnée par sa réplique.

- «_ Si tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois, tu auras à faire à moi._

- _Et tu vas faire quoi, face de Punk ? Tu vas me frapper_ ? »

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le jeune homme écrasa son poing sur un casier voisin, lui arrachant un frisson de peur malgré elle.

- « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici_ ? »

Un enseignant se précipita vers eux, tentant d'éloigner Puck de Santana.

Mais la latina sentit son sang s'échauffer et elle se précipita sur son adversaire, un flot d'insulte espagnole sortant de sa bouche.

- « _Ca suffit ! Arrêter ça_ ! »

Le professeur s'interposa entre eux et fit reculer un Puck furieux tandis que Quinn et un autre enseignant ceinturait une Santana folle de rage.

- «_ Santana ça suffit maintenant_ !

- _Lâche-moi Fabray que je lui fasse la peau_ !

-_ Pas tant que tu es pas calmée_ ! »

Au prix d'un grand effort, la latina respira profondément et cessa de se débattre, non sans fusiller Puck du regard.

Comment osait-il venir s'en prendre à elle pour une histoire qui ne le regardait en rien ? Et venir la menacer !

- _Vous deux_ ! Rugit le professeur inconnu en les montrant du doigt._ Je vous veux ce soir en retenue dans ma classe ! Et je parlerai de tout ça à votre directeur ! Et maintenant filez en classe !_ »

La brune défia Puck du regard pendant encore quelques instants.

- «_ Allez viens, San_. »

Santana se dégagea violement de l'emprise de Quinn.

- « _Allez tous vous faire voir_, cracha-t-elle avec mépris avant de tourner les talons. »

**_Des réactions à ce chapitre ? :p _  
**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je la hais

_**Et voilà, déjà le chapitre 3 mais j'ai eu du temps pour avancer donc je vous le poste :) **_

_**Heyaland : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ça va continuer !**_

_**San-Britt : Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise :D C'était le but ! Et je comprend ton "ensemble" ^^ **_

_**Et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur alerte, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Je la hais**

_**POV Will : **_

Lorsque William pénétra dans la salle de classe ce jour-là, il ressentait un curieux mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Il ignorait totalement comment ses élèves allaient apprendre la nouvelle et, des deux côtés, il était certain que ce serait un choc.

Mais il devait tenter. Pour ces jeunes !

Partitions en main, il ouvrit la porte et afficha un grand sourire.

- « _Bonjour tout le monde !_ salua-t-il._ Bien, je vois que les élèves en retenues sont aussi présents. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil ravie à Santana, Puck, Quinn et Finn.

_- « C'est parfait. _

- _On a pas vraiment eu le choix_, rétorqua la latina, assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés. _Etant donné que c'est vous qui nous avez punis_. _Mais vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce qu'on fout ici _?

- _Si tu commençais par te la fermer, Lopez _? »

La jeune fille fusilla Puckerman du regard mais Will temporisa rapidement les ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle confrontation entre ces deux là. Pas depuis leur affrontement du début de semaine et qui avait fait beaucoup de bruit.

- « _Allons allons, jeunes gens. Asseyez-vous tous, que je puisse vous expliquer_. »

A contrecœur, les derniers élèves s'assirent sur les chaises en plastiques.

D'un côté s'élevaient les membres du Glee Club tandis que de l'autre se trouvaient tous ceux que la direction avait envoyé en retenue. Sauf Puck qui avait rejoint ses camarades.

Et à voir les regards de haine qu'ils s'échangeaient, Will douta un instant de la réussite de son plan.

- « _Bien alors. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes tous rassembler ici_ ?

- _En réalité, j'aimerais surtout savoir quand nous pourrons commencer les répétitions_, intervint une brune dont le nom échappa au professeur. _Les communales sont dans quelques mois et il faut absolument que je travaille mon solo._

- _Bientôt. Mais d'abord, je répond à la question que vous vous posez. J'ai parlé avec Figgins et j'ai appris que certain d'entre vous sont assez réguliers des retenues… _»

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre un ton réprobateur. Il était conscient que les élèves ne seraient pas du tout réceptifs mais il se devait de tenter.

- « _Mais, je pense que le respect mutuel et les rêgles de vie ne s'apprennent pas dans une classe à ne rien faire. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous intégrer au Glee Club dès aujourd'hui._

- _Quoi _? s'exclamèrent les élèves. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

- « _Vous croyez vraiment qu'on veut faire partie de cette chorale_ ?

- _Il est hors de question que je traîne avec ces idiots_, renchérit Mercedes en levant la main.

- _Mercedes a raison, _approuva la petite brune._ Je n'ai rien contre ces élèves qui trouvent du plaisir à être en retenue, et d'habitude je suis plutôt du genre à venir en aide aux animaux abandonnés mais…_

_- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'animal ?_ s'exclama violement Santana.

_- Mais ils vont nous faire rater les communales c'est certain_, poursuivit-elle en fuyant son regard.

- _Parce que tu crois vraiment que ton groupe stupide et toi avez une chance, hobbit _? lança la latina d'un ton cassant.

- _On se calme_, intervint Will. »

Il sentait que la situation dégénérait et les réflexions fusaient autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

- « _Ce n'est pas négociable_, conclut-t-il d'une voix forte. _Vous assisterez à la chorale jusqu'aux communales. Cela remplacera vos heures de retenues_. »

Il distribua ses partitions sans attendre.

- « _Bien, avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que vous veniez à ma place et que vous vous présentiez. Qui veut commencer ? _»

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Chacun trouva un plus grand plaisir à contempler ses chaussures. Sauf Quinn qui lançait de grands regards séducteurs à son petit-ami et Santana qui observait ses ongles.

- « _Etant donné qu'il faut que l'un de nous se sacrifie, je veux bien commencer Mr Schuester_, déclara la petite brune en s'avançant en sautillant. _Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, même si vous le savez déjà tous, et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous faire gagner les communales_.

- _Et comment tu vas faire _? lança Santana, les yeux sur son vernis. _Tu vas les aveugler avec ton nez_ ?

- _T'as quelque chose contre Rachel _? rétorqua Puck en se retournant vers elle.

- _La vision de Cyrano de Bergerac me donne envie de vomir encore plus que de voir ta face de punk_. »

Will frappa dans ses mains et se retint de soupirer. Cela n'allait pas être évident.

Pourtant, les uns après les autres, les élèves se présentèrent aux autres, se limitant seulement à leurs noms et prénoms. Du côté du Glee Club, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et Noah Puckerman succédèrent à Rachel.

Puis ce fut le tour des élèves en retenues qui, eux, ne bougèrent pas de leurs chaises. Ainsi Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson se présentèrent.

- « _Santana _? encouragea Will avec un sourire.

- _A quoi ça sert que je me présente puisque vous me connaissez _?

- _Tu cherches vraiment à faire ton intéressante, Lopez_, cracha Puck.

- _Vous savez quoi _? » Santana se leva brusquement, le regard menaçant. « _Je m'en fiche de Glee Club idiot. J'en ai rien à faire d'être collée le reste de l'année. Mais je ne reste pas avec cette bande d'abrutis._

- _Santana_, tenta de la retenir Will. »

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora superbement et rejoignit la porte à grands pas. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à en sortir lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de percuter la latina.

- « _Tu peux pas faire attention ! _s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix furieuse. »

De grands yeux bleus se posèrent d'abord sur Santana, avant de balayer l'ensemble de la classe.

* * *

_**POV Santana : **_

Le regard que lui lança Brittany alors même que ces mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres serra le cœur de Santana.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se perdit dans ces yeux azurs pleins d'innocence et de douceurs. Des yeux que la latina voyaient chaque soirs avant de s'endormir, qui la hantaient jusqu'à ses rêves. Des rêves qu'elle chassait le matin comme un mauvais souvenirs à oublier. Qu'elle se forçait à oublier.

Comme un réflexe, la brune voulut tendre une main dans sa direction, lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre elle, mais la réalité la frappa soudainement.

Derrière elle se tenait Quinn. Derrière elle se tenait ces gens qu'elle détestait. Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître.

- « _Je…désolée_…

- _Ouai ba la prochaine fois fais gaffe quand tu ouvres une porte_, rétorqua Santana d'un ton moins glacial qu'elle l'aurait voulu. »

Elle détourna le regard et passa à côté de Brittany, respirant son odeur de vanille qui la faisait chavirer. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, lui arrachant un frisson, et l'envie de l'embrasser se fit ressentir. Mais jamais la latina ne se laisserait aller. Surtout pas en présence de « _l'élite_ » du lycée.

Sans s'attarder, elle sortit de la classe et se dirigea à grands pas vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Brittany ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit !

D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et passa les doigts sous l'eau avant de les glisser derrière sa nuque. La sensation fraiche l'apaisa quelques instants. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et des bruits de pas s'avancer.

- « _Quinn j'ai besoin d'être se… _» commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas Quinn qui se tenait debout à l'entrée.

Le regard bleu qu'elle croisa dans le miroir la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et elle retint un cri de rage.

Elle maudissait cette stupide faiblesse ! Elle maudissait cette fille !

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Brittany _?

- _Je…je t'ai vu partir alors…_

- _Alors tu t'es sentie obligé de me suivre ? Comme le ferait un parfait toutou _? »

Sa voix brusque surprit la blonde et la réaction de Brittany ne se fit pas attendre. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux avant de baisser la tête, blessée.

- « _Je te laisse_… »

_C'est ça, retourne vite avec tes idiots de copains !_ était ce que Santana aurait dû rétorquer.

- « _Non Britt attends_…fut ce qu'elle prononça. »

La danseuse releva des yeux pleins d'espoirs dans sa direction.

Timidement, elle s'approcha de Santana qui restait obstinément tournée face au miroir. Cela lui donnait l'impression que sa blonde n'était pas vraiment avec elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas la toucher et ressentir ce désir qui commençait déjà à se rependre dans son corps.

- « _Pourquoi tu m'as suivie _?

- _Je n'aime pas te voir en colère_, avoua Brittany en rougissant._ J'ai toujours peur que tu fasses une bêtise._ »

Bon dieu, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ! Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme si elles étaient en couple ?

- « _J'ai été un peu vache la dernière fois_, confessa Santana pour détourner la conversation. _Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça._

- _Je comprend mais je t'ai énervé_…

- _Tu savais que ton copain Puck m'a menacé_ ? »

La question fut poser abruptement et Brittany hoqueta de surprise. Apparemment elle l'ignorait.

- « _J'aurais dû me douter que ta présence au Glee Club n'était pas voulue_…

- _C'est évident ! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu trainer avec une bande d'idiots pareille ! Mais tu as intérêt à museler ton chien de Puckerman sinon c'est moi qui l'empêcherait d'aboyer et je doute que ça lui plaise_, ajouta la latina avec colère. _Je déteste qu'on vienne s'en prendre à moi comme il l'a fait. _»

La danseuse la fixa pendant quelque seconde avant de s'avancer timidement.

Malgré elle, le cœur de Santana fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle regarda le reflet de Brittany lever la main pour la poser sur sa hanche.

De justesse, la latina retint un soupir de contentement.

- « _Je suis désolée San… _»

Un instant, ses excuses résonnèrent dans l'air et Santana se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. Ses traits si fins, si doux… Avec ses grands yeux d'où n'émanaient que douceur et gentillesse. Avec sa bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée…

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de la détailler ? Ni sa peau de brûler dès lors que Brittany posait une main sur son corps ?

Elle détestait cette faiblesse, détestait ce que cette fille lui faisait ressentir. Elle haïssait de voir son regard triste et embué de larmes, haïssait de voir ces yeux avant de s'endormir.

La colère remonta en elle, la faisant trembler violement.

Oui, tout ça c'était de la faute de la danseuse et uniquement de la sienne ! La blonde aurait dû changer de salle de danse dès que Santana était apparue et rien n'aurait changé ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler ! La latina serait restée cette fille cruelle qui n'éprouvait rien, la garce insensible qui couche avec tous les garçons du lycée. Rôle qui lui allait à merveille.

- « _San…? Tu…Tu trembles_ ? »

Elle devait lui faire payer !

Sans réfléchir, envahie par la rage, Santana se retourna vivement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Brittany qui se figea de surprise. Mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la brune força l'accès à ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue à la recherche de la sienne.

Pourquoi la danseuse ne la repoussait pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas comme tous les gens de cette école, à la craindre et l'éviter ? Pourquoi !

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte, essoufflée, et croisa le regard fiévreux de Brittany.

Alors c'était ça que la blonde désirait ? Qu'elle la prenne ici, comme ça ? Dans les toilettes des filles, alors qu'attendait son fichu Glee club ?

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, Santana empoigna le col de son amante et la poussa violement en arrière, l'entraînant de force dans la cabine la plus proche. Elle claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et ferma le verrou avant de coller Brittany contre la paroi, plongeant sa tête dans son cou, sa langue recherchant avidement les zones qu'elle savait sensibles.

Le corps de la blonde réagit immédiatement et elle étouffa un gémissement.

Incapable de réfléchir, Santana ne s'embêta pas de caresses ou de baisers superflus. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour.

Juste la prendre, ici et maintenant.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de Brittany qu'elle défit brusquement avant de baisser sans douceur la braguette de son pantalon.

Les bras autours de sa nuque, les yeux fermés, la blonde fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde.

- « _San non…Attends_… »

Mais elle n'obtint qu'un grognement lorsque Santana planta sa bouche contre la sienne pour la faire taire.

Sans délicatesse, la main de la latina s'insinua entre les cuisses de Brittany, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de plaisir.

Malgré elle, la brune ne put retenir un sourire en sentant à quel point son amante était trempée de désir.

Elle sentait son corps se coller au sien, son bassin onduler pour augmenter la cadence de son acte. Les gémissements se faisaient plus prononcés et Santana crut y discerner son nom.

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre !

Elle pénétra brusquement son amante qui rejeta la tête en arrière, perdue dans un tumulte de sensations. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle regarda Brittany se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher des cris de plaisirs de s'en échapper et posa une main contre le mur pour la pénétrer plus profondément.

La blonde l'avait cherché. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait rejointe dans les toilettes. Pour ça et pour rien d'autre !

Envahit par un nouveau sentiment de colère, elle augmenta ses va-et-vient. Ils se firent plus profonds, plus brusques, et Santana comprit que Brittany était en train de perdre pieds lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

- « _San…Je_… » gémit difficilement la blonde.

Qu'elle se taise !

Sans douceur, Santana plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Brittany et augmenta une dernière fois la cadence.

Le plaisir explosa alors et le cri de la danseuse fut étouffé par la paume de la brune. Ravagée, elle laissa des sillons sanglants sur la peau nue de Santana, le bas-ventre en feu. Jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que son corps se détende.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucune des deux ne réagit. Brittany ne cessait de trembler, épuisée par l'orgasme, et posa sa tête au creux du cou de son amante. Mais Santana ne voulait pas de cette proximité avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas sentir son souffle haletant et chaud contre elle.

Elle se détacha de son corps, retirant sa main, et repoussa la blonde pour déverrouiller la porte.

- « _Santana restes_… »

La latina ignora superbement sa requête et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, jetant un coup d'œil au miroir pour s'assurer que sa coiffure n'avait pas bougé.

Rien n'aurait pu trahir l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre, exceptés ses lèvres encore rouges et ses yeux pétillants.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle était.

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint et son cœur se serra. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'origine de cette nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais, comme toutes les fois où elles venaient de passer un moment intime, rien ne la ferait aller réconforter Brittany.

Depuis tous ces mois, la blonde recommençait sans cesse, la suppliant de rester auprès d'elle une fois leur désir assouvie. Combien de fois l'avait-elle invité à passer la soirée dans son propre lit et combien de fois Santana avait refusé ? Seuls les couples faisaient ça. Et Brittany n'était même pas son amie.

La gorge serrée par un sentiment inexplicable, la latina baissa le regard. Était-ce la honte qui enflammait ses joues ? Non, impossible ! Santana Lopez n'avait honte de rien.

Elle releva les yeux, défiant son propre reflet du regard. Personne ne lui ferait baisser la tête.

* * *

_**POV Quinn :**_

- « _Hey Fabray _! »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de Puck. Que lui voulait encore ce crétin ?

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, la cheerleader acheva de ranger ses affaires. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle désormais dans la salle du Glee Club, Finn ayant dû partir précipitamment pour une raison floue.

- « _Fabray_ !

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Puck _? répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui. _Tâche de faire vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit en ta présence. _

_- Les cours sont terminés je te signal. A cette heure-ci tu ne cours aucun danger à être vu en ma compagnie. _»

Quinn croisa les bras, un sourcil levé. Quoi que voulait cet idiot, qu'il lui dise au plus vite. Comme ça, elle n'aurait plus à supporter sa vision.

- « _Mais comme je n'ai pas envie que la reine des glaces ne perde son temps avec moi_, poursuivit-il sur un sarcastique, _je vais tenter de faire vite. _

_- Tu m'en vois ravie. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Brittany et Lopez _? »

Une fraction de seconde, sa question déstabilisa la cheerleader.

- « _De quoi tu parles ? _

_- Je ne suis pas idiot, et Brittany n'est pas muette. Elle m'a raconté tout ce que vous faisiez pour l'humilier, jour après jour. Vous êtes en train de la détruire_. »

Puck marqua une pause, cherchant sans doute sur les traits de Quinn une quelconque trace de remord.

Mais la jeune fille n'en éprouvait aucun.

- « _Mais tu sais le plus surprenant dans tout ça_ ? reprit-il en s'avançant d'avantage vers elle. _C'est que lorsqu'elle s 'effondre dans mes bras en pleurant, c'est le nom de Santana qu'elle prononce. Pas celui de la reine des glaces qui la martyrise. Et j'ai toujours pensé que du couple de garces cinglées que vous formez, c'était toi la pire. _»

Le souffle de Quinn se figea dans sa poitrine. D'aussi loin que remonte cette obsession à rendre la vie de la blonde détestable, elle ne se souvenait pas que Santana ait réellement agi. C'était surtout la cheerleader qui s'amusait à l'humilier et son amie se contentait de regarder en se moquant.

Mais alors pourquoi était-ce le nom de la latina que Brittany prononçait ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec leur départ précipité du Glee Club tout à l'heure ?

Les yeux de Quinn se rétrécirent. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos et elle détestait ça !

Si jamais elle découvrait que Santana parlait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à cette fille idiote, la cheerleader rendrait sa vie infernale. Elle la ferait chuter de son piédestal pour la piétiner et s'assurer que toute sa précieuse réputation s'effondre.

On ne trahissait pas Quinn Fabray !

- « _Alors je te repose la question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Santana et Brittany _? »

Elle jeta un regard glacial à Puck. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que cela ne le regardait en rien, que Santana ne faisait qu'exécuter un plan machiavéliquement préparé. Mais elle hésita. Et Puck le remarqua.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux.

- « _La grande Quinn Fabray ignore ce que fait sa tigresse hispanique ? _ricana-t-il_. _

_- La ferme Puck ! _

_- Ah oui ? Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'as pas ton chat sauvage pour te défendre. _»

Il s'avança dangereusement d'elle et la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'intensité du regard de Puck, ni sentit son parfum masculin si différent de celui de Finn.

Elle voulut reculer mais il agrippa ses poignets et les colla contre sa poitrine, provoquant une vague de chaleur dans le ventre de Quinn. Elle pouvait sentir la musculature du jeune homme sous ses doigts.

- _« Je veux que toi et ta copine arrêtiez de vous en prendre à Brittany_, murmura-t-il en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

- _Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi _? »

Elle le défia du regard, le visage levé vers lui. Si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle sur elle.

Pendant quelques secondes il chercha ses mots, la mine sombre, avant de plonger subitement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Choquée, elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis elle le repoussa brusquement et le gifla avec tant de force qu'une marque rouge apparue aussitôt sur la joue du garçon.

Furieuse de son audace, elle garda la main levée encore un instant.

Puck se retourna vers elle et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

- « _Et maintenant Fabray _? »

Quinn savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre ses affaires et sortir d'ici. Qu'elle aurait dû filer directement chez Finn et tout lui raconter avant de prendre la direction de la maison de Santana pour lui réclamer des explications.

Mais son corps réagit plus vite.

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle attrapa le visage de Puck des deux mains et colla sa bouche à la sienne dans un nouveau baiser. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser leur langue s'entremêler.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Puck.

Quinn poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il passa les mains sous ses fesses et la soulevait brutalement, la forçant à nouer ses jambes autours de son bassin pour ne pas tomber.

Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche et s'avança jusqu'au gradin.

Au moment où il l'allongeait et prenait place au dessus d'elle, Quinn eut furtivement la pensée que ce qui allait se passer ne resterait pas sans conséquences…

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de la réaction de Santana vis à vis de Brittany ? Et de Quinn et Puck ? **_

_**Rien ne va être facile pour notre couple chéri ça c'est certain ! **_

_**Dans le prochain épisode, on verra les conséquences de ces scènes et aussi un premier solo pour notre chère Latina ! **_

_**Et comme d'habitude, je termine avec cette phrase : Reviews si le coeur vous en dit ! ;) **_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mais je la veux

_**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! (Déjà ^^ ) **_

_**Finalement, pas de solo pour Santana mais ça ne devrait pas tarder ^^ **_

_**Heyaland : Je te remercie beaucoup :D Tes reviews me donnent encore plus envie de continuer :D**_

_**Lolabis : Je ne pense pas que tu seras déçue pour la réaction de Quinn, même si elle n'arrive pas maintenant :p Voir Brittany comme ça me rend aussi triste, et pourtant c'est moi qui écrit ^^ **_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent ! :D**_

_**PS : Pour ceux qui veulent être dans l'ambiance et mêler la FF avec de la musique, le point de vue de Brittany a été écrit avec la chanson "Last Christmas" version Glee et le point de vue de Santana avec "Back to Black" version Santana. ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mais je la veux**

_**POV Brittany : **_

La semaine touchait à sa fin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Brittany. Ces cinq petits jours l'avaient épuisé. Entre les humiliations constantes de Quinn, toutes ses remarques, le Glee Club et les cours de danse.

Sans oublier Santana…

Depuis l'épisode des toilettes, Brittany était persuadée que la latina prenait garde à ne plus la croiser dans les couloirs. Mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'on était amie avec une garce qui ne prenait son pied qu'en humiliant publiquement la blonde.

A chaque nouvelle insulte, elle l'avait supplié silencieusement de lui venir en aide, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Mais Santana n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était contentée d'un rire faux avant d'emboîter le pas à Quinn.

La danseuse secoua la tête. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense.

Brittany finit d'enfiler sa tenue de danse et referma son casier, le cœur battant.

Elle savait que derrière la porte des vestiaires se trouvait sa latina. Et elle souffrait déjà de sa présence.

Elle n'était qu'un jouet, la brune avait veillé à bien lui faire comprendre. Mais Brittany ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à la brune. Pire que tout, elle préférait cette situation plutôt que de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie.

Oui. Pour Santana, elle était prête à tout supporter. Et c'était ce qui détruisait Brittany à petit feu.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida enfin à sortir.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, sa latina était déjà en place en train de s'échauffer, face à l'immense miroir mural. Son débardeur blanc collait à sa peau tandis qu'elle effectuait différents mouvements, sans jamais lâcher son reflet du regard. Ses muscles se tendaient sous sa peau halé sublimement mise en valeur par la couleur du vêtement et le cœur de Brittany s'emballa.

Pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait qu'observer Santana. Son visage fermé par la concentration, sa façon de se mouvée, le filet de sueur qui coulait le long de sa nuque…

Lorsque leur professeur leur avait demandé d'organiser une chorégraphie ensemble, Brittany l'avait haït et remercié en même temps.

Santana était sa drogue. Celle qui lui faisait si mal, qui la faisait tant souffrir, et pourtant dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre encore et encore. Elle était prête à en faire une overdose pour que la latina continue de poser le regard sur elle. Même si la plupart du temps c'était pour de mauvaises raisons.

Au moins continuait-elle de faire partie de la vie de la brune.

Santana s'apprêtait à effectuer un enchainement lorsque son regard croisa le reflet de Brittany. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt et le souffle de Brittany se figea dans sa poitrine. Elle s'attendait à la voir en colère, distante et froide. Elle s'attendait à être rejetée ou ignorée.

Mais ses yeux étaient doux à cet instant…Comme si la Santana de ces derniers jours avaient disparu.

Une nouvelle chanson se fit entendre que Brittany reconnut distraitement . « _Last Christmas _». Le titre la fit sourire. Elle était presque de saison. Et elle se souvenait que Rachel et Finn l'avait chanté au Glee Club au début de la semaine sous les yeux meurtriers de Quinn.

La blonde posa sa bouteille et sa serviette au sol avant de s'approcher lentement de sa partenaire immobile. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de parler. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le regard plongé dans son reflet, Brittany colla son corps contre le dos de Santana et sentit un frisson les parcourir toutes les deux.

Comme elle aimait son contact…

Elle posa une main sur les hanches de son amante tandis que l'autre glissait lentement sur son épaule, là où étaient nettement visible les marques laissées par Brittany lors de sa jouissance. La blonde y déposa un baiser, comme pour la soulager de la moindre douleur, et Santana poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Elle poursuivit doucement sa course le long son bras pour venir caresser sa main brûlante.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Le cœur de Brittany battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûr que Santana pouvait le sentir. Jamais encore la latina ne l'avait laissé agir comme cela. Mais la danseuse ne voulait pas connaître les raisons de ce changement d'attitude.

Elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant.

Avec douceur, Brittany l'entraîna dans une danse lente, sans jamais la quitter du regard. La musique les accompagnait tandis qu'elles bougeaient en symbiose, le corps collé l'une à l'autre.

Elle sentait Santana frémir contre elle, voyait dans le miroir sa poitrine se soulevée rapidement, sa bouche entrouverte. Et cette vision chamboula Brittany. Cette Santana-là était si différente…

Elle la fit lentement se retourner face à elle et leurs mouvements se fluidifièrent pour créer une chorégraphie parfaite où, pour la première fois, Brittany prenait les commandes.

Elle fit tournoyer Santana avant de se coller contre elle à nouveau, laissant ses lèvres frôler la nuque de sa partenaire. Sa main s'égara sur sa cuisse, remontant doucement, puis elle passa derrière elle, effectuant un nouveau mouvement.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'une.

Leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, enchaînant des pas devenus naturels, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Comme dans un rêve. La musique les entraînait dans un monde à part où Quinn, Puck et tout McKinley disparaissaient. Plus de rumeurs, ni de réputations. Il n'y avait qu'elles.

Le cœur gonflé d'amour, Brittany passa ses bras autours des jambes de Santana et la souleva au-dessus d'elle, tournoyant lentement quelques secondes. Elle ne put détacher son regard de sa partenaire tandis que celle-ci rejetait la tête en arrière, les mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

Enfin les dernières notes disparurent, laissant place au silence.

Santana baissa la tête vers elle, plongeant dans son regard.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucune ne bougea. Ce que Brittany voyait dans ces yeux chocolats était inconnu, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. L'espace d'un instant, elle n'était plus uniquement un jouet pour Santana. Elle se sentait importante.

Alors, comme dans un de ces rêves que faisait la danseuse, la latina approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se frôlèrent, les souffles se mélangeant.

Brittany tremblait, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de porter son amante. Elle tremblait car jamais encore Santana n'avait eu une telle attitude. Et elle sentait que ce baiser serait différent de tout ceux qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce baiser-là aurait une signification. C'était un point de non retour.

Elle la frôla une nouvelle fois.

Était-ce son cœur qu'on entendait ?

Santana sentait si bon.

Plus que quelques centimètres…

Elle était si légère.

Si belle.

Brittany ferma les yeux.

Un bruit sourd les fit soudainement sursauter et le charme se brisa. La danseuse relâcha brusquement sa partenaire à l'instant même où le gardien de l'école pénétrait dans la pièce.

- « _Oups, excusez-moi_, dit-il de sa voix rauque. _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore un cours à cette heure-là. _

- _Nous allions partir_, expliqua précipitamment Santana en s'éloignant de Brittany.

- _Je vais attendre dehors dans ce cas_. »

Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce, laissant de nouveau les jeunes filles seules.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles et Brittany eut beau chercher le regard de sa partenaire, celle-ci garda les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol.

Est-ce qu'elle rougissait ?

- « _San_…commença la danseuse en s'approchant.

- _Je ferais mieux de partir je crois_.

- _Quoi_ ? »

Brittany ouvrit de grands yeux. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

- « _Mais…Et la chorée ? On doit répéter ! _

_- J'ai fais ma partie_, répondit froidement Santana. _Tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer seule pour la tienne. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas ton chaperon._ »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas mais Brittany n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Pas cette fois.

Elle s'élença à sa suite et attrapa son poignet pour la tourner face à elle.

- « _Ne t'enfuis pas, Santana_.

- _De quoi tu parles ? _riposta la latina_. Lâche-moi _! »

Elle voulut se débattre mais Brittany attrapa son autre poignet et l'immobilisa.

- « _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte._ Arrête de t'enfuir parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments. _

- _Et toi arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Pierce._

- _Tu crois que ce qu'il y a entre nous ce n'est rien _? demanda la danseuse en plongeant dans son regard. _De quoi as-tu si peur Santana _? »

La latina balbutia quelques mots, les joues rouges.

Qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait tant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la jeune fille à devenir cette garce froide et sans cœur qui déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de se laisser aller ?

- « _Je sais que pour toi je ne suis qu'une partenaire de plus_, reprit Brittany en ignorant les cris de douleurs que poussait son cœur. _Mais je sais aussi que tu te caches. Tu te forces à ne rien ressentir pour personne. _

- _J'aime Sam_, se défendit faiblement Santana.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, San. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. N'importe qui d'assez intelligent pourrait le voir. Tu te caches simplement derrière lui parce que c'est plus facile pour toi._

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour _? cracha froidement la latina.

- _Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois_ ! répliqua aussitôt Brittany en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je t'aime Santana _! »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

Brittany déglutit difficilement. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et elle sentait que quelque chose venait de se briser entre elles. La danseuse pouvait le voir à la mine figée, choquée, de Santana.

Mais puisqu'elle avait commencé, autant terminer.

- « _Oui je t'aime. Même si tu me blesses, même si tu me traites pire que personne ne l'a jamais fais. Pire encore que Quinn ne le fait chaque jours. Tu es la cause de mes pleures et de toutes mes douleurs. Et si tu savais comme je me hais de tant t'aimer _! »

Les larmes montèrent malgré elle à ses paupières. Elle ignorait pourquoi son cœur avait choisi Santana pour se mettre à battre mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus renier ses sentiments.

Ils la détruisaient.

La maintenaient en vie.

Elle aimait Santana Lopez.

De tout son être.

Elle se pencha vers elle pour lui prouver ses sentiments, pour sceller un baiser dans lequel elle comptait mettre tout cet amour incompréhensible que les mots étaient incapable de décrire.

Mais Santana la repoussa brutalement loin d'elle.

La gorge serrée, Brittany étudia son visage et hoqueta de surprise en y découvrant de la terreur pure.

Ce sentiment ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde car aussitôt la latina reprit son masque dur et froid en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

- « _Ne m'approches plus_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Le cœur en miettes, une fois de plus, Brittany ne fit rien pour la retenir lorsque Santana tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la salle de danse.

* * *

**POV Santana : **

La jeune fille repoussa le bras de Sam et se leva du lit, sans se soucier de le réveiller. Son pied percuta le rebord de la table de nuit, précipitant portables et bouteilles d'alcool par terre, et Santana jura. Qu'est-ce que ce putain de meuble foutait en plein milieu de la chambre !

Une main sur sa tête douloureuse, elle tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre.

- « _Où tu vas _? grogna Sam à moitié endormi.

- _Je rentre chez moi. _»

Le garçon releva la tête en direction du réveil.

- « _Il est 4h du mat, Santana. Reviens te coucher. _»

Mais la latina ne l'écoutait pas. Elle percuta une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Sans remords pour son petit-ami, elle actionna la lumière, lui arrachant un grognement.

Des bribes de souvenirs remontaient en elle. Son cours de danse, la chorégraphie avec Brittany. Ce baiser qu'elles avaient presque échangé…

Santana fit le tour de la pièce et rassembla ses vêtements. Une fois habillée, elle récupéra son portable et se dirigea vers la sortie

La déclaration de la danseuse ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit et il avait fallu qu'elle y mette fin. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre sa voix, de se souvenir de ses paroles. Alors elle s'était perdue dans l'alcool et le sexe le temps d'une nuit, faisant taire les sentiments de Brittany, se noyant dans l'illusion d'une vie qui ne lui convenait pas mais qu'elle avait si peur de quitter.

Elle s'était tellement battue pour arriver là où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui, respectée et crainte de tous.

En haut de l'affiche.

Et voilà que cette fille entrait dans sa vie et détruisait tout sur son passage, ébranlant des murs que Santana avait toujours cru solide. Des murs qui protégeaient son cœur de toute intrusion.

Brittany les avaient fissuré cruellement pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur et chaque regard que lui lançait la blonde transperçait sa poitrine. Elle ne supportait pas cette douleur.

Elle la haïssait tellement de la laisser faible et sans défense !

Santana récupéra ses clés de voiture avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle entendit vaguement un « _la lumière _! » mais elle n'y prit pas garde et quitta l'appartement.

« _Je t'aime Santana ! _»

Pourquoi Brittany lui avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contenté de ce que la jeune fille lui donnait ? Pourquoi se perdre dans des sentiments ?

Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur.

« _Tu es la cause de mes pleures et de toutes mes douleurs. Et si tu savais comme je me hais de tant t'aimer _! »

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait suffoquer et ne put empêcher les larmes de brouiller sa vision, lui arrachant un rire sans joie.

Santana Lopez se mettait à pleurer pour une fille sans importance !

« _Et si tu savais comme je me hais de tant t'aimer _! »

La tête appuyée contre le volant, la latina ne fit plus rien pour se retenir et laissa éclater toute sa souffrance. Elle détestait avoir mal. Tout était flou. Plus rien n'avait de sens, elle ne se comprenait même plus. À fleur de peau.

Sa peine se mélangea à la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour Brittany. Furieuse, elle se redressa et frappa l'intérieur de sa voiture. Encore et encore. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main s'engourdir et le sang s'insinuer entre ses doigts fermés.

Alors elle continua. Juste pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance au fond de son cœur. Pour ne plus entendre les sanglots de Brittany, pour ne plus voir son regard déçu ou rempli d'amour.

« _Je t'aime Santana _! »

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la douleur fut insupportable.

Dans un état second, Santana ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de s'emparer de son portable et de composer le numéro de la danseuse.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- « _Allô_ ? »

La voix endormie pétrifia Santana qui ne put ajouter un mot.

- « _Allô ? Lord Tubbington si c'est toi, arrête de jouer avec le téléphone et raccroche immédiatement_…

- _Britt…Brittany_, sanglota Santana.

- _Santana _! »

Elle sentit l'angoisse dans le ton de la blonde et ça ne fit qu'accentuer ses larmes.

- « _Santana qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qui t'arrives _!

_- J'ai besoin de toi, Britt. _»

Tant besoin d'elle.

- « _Je sais plus où j'en suis, _poursuivit-elle entre deux hoquets_. Je sais pas quoi faire…_

- _Donnes-moi ton adresse, je viens immédiatement. _

- _Non je…Je ne suis pas chez moi_.

- _Dis-moi où tu es, San_. »

La jeune fille éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et déversa un nouveau torrent de larmes, le poing serré. Pourquoi fallait-il que Brittany soit si gentille ?

- « _Santana ? Tu es là ? Répond-moi !_

- _Je peux venir chez toi _? demanda timidement la latina.

- _Bien sûr que tu peux ! Tu connais mon adresse, je t'attend_. »

Santana allait raccrocher mais Brittany la retint encore quelques secondes.

- « _Fais attention à toi je t'en prie_, chuchota la blonde. »

Son amante n'eut pas la force de répondre et raccrocha aussitôt.

Le trajet fut laborieux. Sa main la faisait atrocement souffrir et l'alcool embrumait encore son esprit. Sa vision trouble lui joua plusieurs fois des tours et elle remercia le ciel de n'opposer aucune voiture en face de la sienne.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre la maison des Pierce et pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Comme des sanglots retenus depuis trop de temps.

Brittany dû apercevoir la voiture se garer car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la blonde se précipita vers la portière. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se couvrir, vêtue d'un simple débardeur et d'un short.

- « _San_ ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant son visage noirci par le maquillage. »

Puis son regard dévia sur la main de la latina et elle étouffa un nouveau cri.

- « _Sors de là_, ordonna-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude. _Viens_ ! »

Elle ouvrit elle-même la portière et passa son bras sous celui de Santana pour l'aider à se redresser.

- « _Je suis désolée_, murmura la brune en s'accrochant à elle. _Tellement désolée_… »

Sans réfléchir, elle enfoui son visage dans le cou de Brittany, respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur si pure, si enivrante.

- « _Shhh…ça va aller Santana_, chuchota la danseuse._ Viens, rentre avec moi… _»

Était-elle vraiment là ? La serrait-elle vraiment dans ses bras ?

Santana se redressa, plongeant dans ces yeux bleus dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Elle avait besoin de Brittany.

Désespérément.

Alors elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que la danseuse la tenait contre elle.

Son amante la serra contre son corps, répondant à ce baiser salé, puis rompit le contact pour la tenir plus encore.

- « _Viens San_… »

Elle guida la jeune fille jusqu'à l'entrée, ne la lâchant pas.

De toute manière, Santana s'accrochait si fort que Brittany finit par la soulever et la porta elle-même jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle la déposa ensuite sur le canapé et voulut s'éloigner mais la brune attrapa son bras.

- « _Je reviens ne t'en fais pas. Calme-toi_…, murmura Brittany en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. »

À contrecœur, Santana relâcha la pression et regarda la blonde disparaître dans une autre pièce. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi avoir demander l'aide de Brittany ? Pourquoi Brittany ?

Ele n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Loin de toutes ces pensées qui l'épuisaient.

- « _Santana _! »

Elle rouvrit les paupières et les porta sur le visage inquiet de Brittany. Celle-ci s'assit à côté d'elle et prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

Qu'elle était belle…

- « _Mon dieu San_… »

La danseuse ouvrit la trousse à pharmacie qu'elle avait apporter et en sortit du désinfectant.

- « _Ca va brûler un peu_, l'avertit-elle. »

Le liquide s'insinua dans les plaies de Santana qui poussa un gémissement, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit ensuite Brittany nettoyer sa main avec une douceur que personne ne lui avait jamais accordé.

Comme une enfant, elle rouvrit les paupières pour se noyer dans le regard de la danseuse concentrée sur sa tâche.

Une fois le sang enlevé, Brittany s'empara d'une bande et entoura précautionneusement sa main.

- « _Et voilà. Il va falloir y faire attention et si jamais elle ne dégonfle pas d'ici Lundi, il faudra que tu ailles voir un médecin_. »

Le cœur de Santana accéléra sa danse dans sa poitrine.

- « _San ? Tu m'entends _? »

La blonde se pencha vers elle, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

- « _San_ ?

- _Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme tu l'as fais_, murmura Santana. _Personne. Tu es quelqu'un de si gentille Brittany…Et moi je ne suis qu'une…qu'une…_»

La danseuse l'attira contre elle pour calmer cette nouvelle crise de larmes et caressa ses cheveux, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

- _Tes parents _! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se redressant.

- _Calme-toi Santana, ils ne sont pas là du week-end._ »

Rassurée, la latina se blottit contre la poitrine de Brittany et ferma les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien…

- « _Hey Lopez ! Tu dors ou quoi _? »

Santana cligna des paupières et releva la tête vers Quinn. La cheerleader la fixait, un sourcil levé.

- « _Tu as une mine à faire peur tu le sais ça _? _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ce week-end ? Tu as encore abusé sur l'alcool ?_ »

Il fallut de longues minutes à la latina pour remettre ses souvenirs en ordre. Elle se rappelait la soirée chez Sam, et son réveil.

Chez Brittany.

Dans le salon de Brittany.

Dans les bras de Brittany.

Evidemment elle avait pris la fuite. Sans même remercier la danseuse, sans même la réveiller. Elle s'était juste éclipsée sans demander son reste.

La blonde avait tenté de l'appeler tout le dimanche mais la jeune fille avait rejeté chacun de ses appels, effacé chaque texto sans même prendre le temps de les lire.

- « _Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main _?

- _Rien_, répondit Santana d'une voix dure. _Un petit souci. Rien de bien méchant_. »

Quinn haussa les épaules et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- _« Je sens que ma journée va bien commencer_, chuchota-t-elle, toute excitée. _J'ai prévu un nouveau coup pour Pierce. Ca lui fera regretter d'entamer cette nouvelle semaine._ »

Le cœur de Santana se serra douloureusement.

- « _Et bien, on peut pas dire que ça te fasse plaisir_, grogna Quinn en croisant les bras. _Tu sais, je me demande vraiment ce qui cloche chez toi ces derniers temps. D'abord tu m'avoues martyriser Pierce dans mon dos, pas que ça me déplaise loin de là, mais maintenant tu ne souris même plus à l'idée de l'humilier. Tu ne veux plus qu'elle pleure ton nom dans les bras de Puckerlooser ?_

_- Je suis juste fatiguée_, la rassura la latina en forçant ses lèvres à s'étirer pour afficher un sourire. »

Le visage de la cheerleader s'illumina et elle lui tendit un slushie.

- « _Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas de vêtement de rechange_, ricana-t-elle. »

Lentement, Santana tendit la main et récupéra la boisson glacée avant de suivre les pas de Quinn.

Brittany se tenait là, au fond du couloir. Occupée à ranger ses livres par ordre alphabétique dans son casier. Si innocente…

La latina sentit la nausée s'emparer d'elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son amante.

- _« Salut Pierce_, s'exclama Quinn avec un de ses sourires hypocrites. »

Brittany ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fixa le slushie que tenait Santana avant de plonger dans son regard.

Allait-elle vraiment pouvoir faire ça à la danseuse ? L'humilier alors qu'elle lui était venue en aide, qu'elle s'était occupée de la brune plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fais ?

Pouvait-elle la trahir et briser ce qui s'était installé entre elle et son amante ?

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lopez _? cracha Quinn. _Balance-lui sur la figure_. »

Elle se perdit dans ces yeux azurs, se perdit dans les sentiments qui s'y reflétaient.

Alors, Brittany ouvrit la bouche.

- « _Santana_… »

La boisson l'aspergea cruellement. Elle recouvrit son visage, se mélangea à ses cheveux et dégoulina sur ses vêtements.

La main toujours levée, Santana sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**_Alors vos réactions ? :D _**

**_Pensiez-vous que Santana allait vraiment jeter ce slushie à la figure de Brittany ? Vous avez plus envie de frapper Quinn parce que c'est une garce, Santana parce qu'avec elle c'est "un pas en avant deux pas en arrière" ou Brittany parce qu'elle s'accroche ? _**

**_A vous les Reviews ! :D_**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je crois en toi

_**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? :p **_

_**Ichigoxrukia01 : Bonne théorie ^^ Je ne dirais pas si tu as raison ou non mais en tout cas ta review m'a beaucoup amusé ^^ **_

_**Lolabis : Il est INTERDIT de frapper l'auteure :p Ah non non non ! **_

_**Pruny : Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas vraiment au début, tu as plutôt bien accroché ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir su t'embarquer dans ma fiction et j'espère continuer à le faire ! **_

_**Et évidemment merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles :D**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Je crois en toi**

**POV Quinn : **

Voir le slushie éclabousser cette idiote de Pierce avait été un ravissement total. Santana avait parfaitement brillé au test, quelques semaines plus tôt, et Quinn était rassurée quant à sa réelle loyauté. Les doutes soulevés par Puck n'avaient plus aucune raisons d'être désormais et la cheerleader pouvait se concentrer sur sa réputation.

Assise dans le bureau de la coach Sylvester, elle attendait, jambes croisées. Que lui voulait encore cette vieille sorcière ?

Quinn sourit intérieurement. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement la féliciter d'être une capitaine aussi talentueuse, ou bien lui avouer à quel point elle l'admirait.

Ravie, la jeune fille toucha distraitement sa nuque à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait sans douceur.

« _Parfait Blondie_, s'exclama Sue en prenant place en face d'elle. _Je vois que tu es à l'heure. _

_- Comme toujours, Coach. _

_- J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission de la plus haute importance. » _

Le cœur de Quinn accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Cette « _mission_ » risquait d'être dégradante et désagréable pour quelqu'un et la cheerleader avait hâte de découvrir l'identité de cette personne.

Elle croisa les doigts pour que le nom de Pierce résonne dans la pièce.

« _Je veux que toi et Lopez vous intégriez parfaitement à cet espèce de déchet organique que représente pour moi le « Glee Club ». _» Une grimace déforma son visage déjà laid par toutes ces rides. « _Cet idiot de nouvel enseignant avec ces affreuses bouclettes ne fait plus que me donner envie de prendre une tondeuse et lui raser ses cheveux de bébé. J'ai appris que Figgins acceptait de donner MON budget à son club minable de looser si ils réussissent à gagner les communales et je refuse que ça arrive ! Mes cheerleader bénéficieraient de moins de fonds et ça c'est inacceptable. Alors toi et Betty Boop, vous intégrer cette bande de dégénérés en pleine crise hormonale et vous ruinez toutes leurs chances de gagner cette stupide compétition_. »

Pendant toute sa tirade, le visage de Sue n'avait cessé de s'étirer hideusement, devenant de plus en plus rouge, et Quinn crut un instant qu'elle ne fasse un infarctus devant elle.

Mais la coach respira un grand coup et s'empara de sa gourde qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle.

« _J'ai cru comprendre_, reprit Sylvester après une longue gorgée, _que vous aviez déjà un pied dedans ? _

_- Nos heures de colles ont été transformé en heures de cours avec le Glee Club_, expliqua Quinn_. Et nous devons y rester jusqu'aux communales_.

- _Parfait ! Avec ça mon plan ne devrait pas être difficile à exécuter. Même pour quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'intelligence que vous_. »

Quinn leva un sourcil mais se retint de lui répondre.

_« Je veux que vous les désintégriez de l'intérieur_, confia Sue en se penchant vers elle. _Poussez-les à laisser tomber cette chorale d'abrutis_. »

La manipulation avait beau être une qualité chez la cheerleader, la jeune fille se demandait encore comment y parvenir alors qu'elle se rendait à sa « _retenue_ ». Il faudrait aussi qu'elle en parle à Santana.

Tout le monde était déjà installé lorsqu'elle traversa la porte. Hummel et Jones discutaient gaiement dans un coin tandis que les chinois et l'handicapé parlaient entre eux. Puck, Berry, Pierce et Finn riaient ensemble.

Finn ?

Les yeux de Quinn se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle s'approcha, furieuse.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec eux _? aboya-t-elle, s'attirant les regards curieux du groupe.

- _Je…_balbutia Finn en jetant des coups d'œil autours de lui. _On discutait des communales. » _

Si elle avait pu, Quinn lui aurait hurler sa façon de penser. Mais elle ne laisserait pas à Berry ou Puck le plaisir de la voir dans cet état.

« _Viens avec moi on va s'assoir au fond_, ordonna-t-elle sans un regard de plus. »

Elle savait que Finn la suivrait sans protester. Il était un parfait petit chien bien éduqué.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'il prit place à ses côtés au moment où Schuester entra, accompagné par une Santana des plus énervée.

_« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Santana_, rétorqua le professeur en montrant un des sièges. _Va à ta place et ne me force pas à en reparler à ton directeur_. »

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Quinn.

« _Non _! objecta Schuester en secouant la tête. _Ce serait trop simple de vous mettre à côté et je ne veux pas vous entendre rire pendant les prestations de vos camarades. Tu vas te mettre à côté de Brittany._

_- Hors de question_ ! rétorqua violement Santana.

- _Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Maintenant va t'assoir _! »

Elle voulut protester mais son regard croisa celui de Quinn. La cheerleader trouvait que l'idée de Mr Shue était parfaite et elle le fit bien comprendre à son amie. Celui lui offrirait l'opportunité de ruiner plus encore les journées de Pierce.

Aussi la latina soupira sans retenue et alla à contrecœur poser ses fesses sur le siège voisin de Brittany.

Puck tourna la tête dans sa direction, la mine sombre, et se retourna ensuite vers Quinn qui sentit son ventre se serrer.

Depuis leur « _dérapage_ », quelques jours plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et la jeune fille avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces gémissements qui lui demandaient des explications sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux. Elle avait fait une faute et maintenant elle devait vivre avec. Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Et Noah était le dernier garçon avec lequel elle voulait en parler.

« _Bien_, reprit Schuester en s'emparant de son stylo. _Comme vous le savez, les communales se dérouleront après les vacances de Noël qui approchent à grands pas. Et je sais que Rachel meurt d'envie de faire ce solo. _»

Berry s'agita sur sa chaise, manifestement heureuse, et Quinn retint une grimace de dégout.

« _Vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre qualification_, s'exclama Santana en croisant les bras._ Le jury va tellement être absorbé par cette chose qui lui sert de nez qu'il ne fera même pas attention à sa prestation._ »

Schuester s'arrêta d'écrire et se retourna vers elle.

- « _Tu aimerais peut-être le faire ? _

_- Quoi _? Rétorqua la latina. _Hors de question que je chante pour ce stupide club. _

_- Pourtant tu en fais partie et tes camarades n'ont pas encore entendu ta voix_, continua le professeur en s'avançant dans sa direction.

- _J'ai une voix horrible_, assura Santana avec un sourire. _Pire encore que Hummel et sa voix à faire pâlir le plus efféminé des gays_. »

Kurt détourna la tête, faisant mine de ne rien entendre, et Quinn ne put empêcher un sourire.

- « _Je pense que tu as tords_, assura Schuester. _Que dirais-tu de venir prendre ma place et de laisser tes camarades juger eux-mêmes ?_

_- Il est hors de question que je me ridiculise devant une bande d'abrutis._

_- Je suis de l'avis de Santana_, s'exclama Quinn. _À mon avis elle a une voix affreuse et je suis son amie. Je dois veiller à sa réputation et ce n'est pas en s'exposant qu'elle deviendra plus populaire. Bien au contraire. _»

Brittany se tourna vivement dans sa direction et Quinn se figea de surprise. Était-ce de la colère qu'elle venait de lire dans son regard ? Non, c'était impossible. Pierce n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée contre elle. Surtout quand la cheerleader faisait son possible pour aider ce Glee Club. Pour mieux le ruiner après, cela allait de soi.

« _Tu n'as qu'à nous montrer comment tu chantes_, lança pourtant Brittany. _Plutôt que de critiquer Santana alors que je suis sûre que tu ne l'as jamais entendu. _

_- Pardon, c'est à moi que tu parles_ ? rétorqua Quinn.

- _Brittany n'a pas tord_, s'exclama joyeusement Schuester. _Viens donc nous montrer tes talents._ »

Cette bande de minable attendait sûrement qu'elle renonce et se critique elle-même. Qu'elle avoue ne pas savoir chanter, n'avoir aucun don pour ça.

Mais Quinn n'allait pas leur laisser ce plaisir. Elle savait chanter et allait leur prouver.

Elle se leva, la mine suffisante, et descendit les gradins pour prendre la place de Monsieur Schuester. Elle donna le nom de sa chanson et se mit en position.

**The moment I wake up**

_Au moment où je me réveille_

**before I put on my makeup**

_Avant de me maquiller_

**I say a little prayer for you**

_Je dis une petite prière pour toi_

**While combing my hair now **

_Pendant que je me coiffe à présent,_

**and wondering what dress to wear now**

_Et alors que je me demande comment je vais m'habiller_

**I say a little prayer for you**

_Je dis une petite prière pour toi_

Cette chanson avait beau parler de foi, elle voulait chanter pour Finn, pour lui montrer ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

Mais son regard s'attarda un moment sur Puck.

Pourquoi était-ce avec un type comme lui qu'elle avait fait le pas le plus important de sa vie alors que ça aurait dû être avec Finn ?

**Forever forever you'd stay in my heart **

_Pour toujours et à jamais tu restes dans mon cœur_

**and I will love you**

_Et je t'aimerai_

**Forever and ever we never will part **

_Pour toujours et à jamais nous ne serons séparés_

**oh how I love you**

_Oh , combien je t'aimerai_

**Together together that's how it must be **

_Ensemble, ensemble c'est ainsi que ça doit être_

**to live without you**

_Vivre sans toi_

**Would only mean heartache for me**

_Ne pourrait que me briser le coeur_

Les applaudissements retentirent et elle chassa toutes les pensées accordées à Puck. Ravie de son petit effet, Quinn jeta un regard satisfait à Schuester.

ALors, Monsieur le professeur aux boucles de bébé ? Que disait-il maintenant ?

« _C'était super Quinn, bravo _! admit-il alors qu'elle reprenait sa place. _Le Glee Club a gagné une très belle voix._ »

La jeune fille sourit et Finn se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en la félicitant.

Mais Puck choisit ce moment pour se retourner dans sa direction et elle sentit un sentiment désagréable la traverser lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, la poussant à repousser gentiment son petit-ami.

Tandis que Berry prenait place devant eux et que Puck lui accordait son attention, Quinn pensait qu'il était temps qu'ils aient tous les deux une conversation.

Elle n'allait pas lui laisser occuper son esprit.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

« _Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Puckerman_ ! rugit Brittany en le suivant à grand pas. _Je t'interdis de partir comme ça _! »

Noah soupira et se retourna vers son amie, qu'un immense sourire illuminait. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché juste et que jamais le garçon ne lui tournerait le dos sans lui avoir tout avouer.

Elle était la championne pour ça.

« _Je suis peut-être stupide_, reprit-elle en sautillant. _Mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et j'ai vu le regard que tu as lancé à cette affreuse Fabray ! _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors _? s'étrangla la jeune fille. _Alors pourquoi ce regard _? »

Brittany s'arrêta devant lui.

Elle détestait Quinn, c'était certain. Mais le comportement de Noah l'intriguait et elle devait découvrir la vérité quant à cet échange. La curiosité était son plus vilain défaut et lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis, c'était pire que tout.

« _Je t'en prie, Noah_, supplia-t-elle exagérément.

- _Bon d'accord_, soupira-t-il en ouvrant son casier. _Mais promets-moi de tenir ta langue._ »

Brittany leva aussitôt la main.

« _Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer_, assura-t-elle. »

Elle sentait l'excitation du secret la gagner et se rapprocha d'avantage de lui.

« _On a couché ensemble_, avoua alors Noah.

- _C'est pas vrai ! Tu as couché avec Fabray _! »

La jeune fille plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Quinn mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Noah irait jusqu'à là avec cette sorcière.

« _Je te remercie pour ta discrétion Brittany._

_- Désolée. Mais comment tu as pu ? Elle est si…frigide et froide._

_- Détrompes-toi ma belle_, plaisanta son ami en fermant le casier. _Elle n'est pas la reine des glaces. Où du moins pas quand je la…_

_- Tais-toi _! S'écria Brittany en posant la main sur la bouche de Noah. _Je ne veux rien savoir _! »

Il haussa les épaules, rieur, et la blonde le relâcha.

« _C'est toi qui voulait que je te raconte_, lui rappela-t-il.

- _Mais pourquoi elle ? _

_- Le pouvoir, Britt_, ricana-t-il. _Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle le pense. _»

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle de chant où le Glee Club, après une petite pause, n'allait pas tarder à reprendre.

_« Et toi alors avec Lopez ? Elle te fait toujours des misères _? »

Le cœur de Brittany se serra douloureusement à l'évocation du nom de son amante.

Chaque jours était un combat permanent pour ne pas penser à la belle latina. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de dériver dans sa direction, se rappelant chaque moments avec elle.

Depuis l'épisode du slushie, Santana l'avait parfaitement ignoré. Et même si se l'avouer blessait encore et toujours Brittany, la danseuse aurait préféré qu'elle lui jette des dizaines de slushies à la figure plutôt que de subir cette attitude.

Elle se sentait vide et le peu de joie que lui apportaient Kurt et Puck n'était pas suffisant pour la combler.

Santana lui manquait.

Affreusement.

_« Brittany _? »

La jeune fille releva la tête et elle se rendit compte qu'une larme venait de rouler sur sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer mais le regard de Noah s'assombrit.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait _? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- _Rien, je t'assure qu'elle ne m'a rien fait._

_- Et c'est parce qu'elle te laisse tranquille que tu pleures ? Je ne suis pas idiot !_

_- Je croix que si_, ricana une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent et Kurt s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait. C'était certain.

« _Mon pauvre Puck_, continua-t-il avec le même sourire. _Tu ne vois pas ce qui est sous ton nez._

_- De quoi tu parles ? Ce que je vois c'est que Lopez a traité Brittany comme une moins que rien et que si elle pleure maintenant c'est sûrement qu'elle lui a fait quelque chose._

- _Les garçons, arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là_, objecta Brittany en secouant la main. »

Mais ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention.

« _Tu te trompes Noah. Je suis tout le temps avec elle et je peux t'assurer que Santana n'a rien fait d'autre que de l'ignorer_. »

Puck voulut rétorquer mais Kurt lui suggéra de ne rien faire.

« _Est-ce que je peux parler seul à seule avec Brittany un instant _? demanda le garçon en s'emparant du bras de la danseuse. »

Noah hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'eux, non sans avoir serrer la blonde dans ses bras et s'être adresser à Kurt.

« _Prends en soins Hummel_. »

Brittany savait exactement ce qu'allait dire son ami avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Pendant un instant il garda le silence, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés.

« _Alors, tu comptes m'en parler _? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- _Te parler de quoi _? »

Vaine tentative pour lui cacher la vérité.

Kurt la regarda avec un air de « _prends-moi pour un idiot _» et lui tapa gentiment le bras.

« _De toi et de Santana. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes tous les jours, comment ta respiration se bloque lorsqu'elle passe près de toi, comment…_

_- Je ne savais pas que tu m'espionnais comme ça Kurt _! s'exclama Brittany.

- _Britt, je n'ai pas le niveau extrêmement faible d'intelligence de Puck, _soupira son ami_. Tu oublis qu'en plus d'être gay, j'ai un sens de l'observation infaillible _! »

Brittany détourna le regard.

Krut avait beau être son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas lui confier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Santana. Comme un secret jalousement gardé. Une bulle que la blonde ne souhaitait pas laisser éclater.

« _Tu te fais des fausses idées_, lui répondit-elle. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_.

- _Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que "Miss J'aime rabaisser tout le monde pour me sentir mieux" te fait de l'effet ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas ça _! »

Le ton dure de Brittany les surprit tous les deux et elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

« _Ce n'est pas ça_, reprit-elle plus doucement. _J'ai simplement peur qu'elle veuille encore s'en prendre à moi. Ça ne va pas plus loin._ »

Elle espérait que son mensonge soit assez convainquant.

Mais elle dût se résigner lorsque Kurt eut un nouveau sourire.

« _Si tu le dis Brittany_, répondit-il. _Si tu le dis. _

_- On ferait bien de se dépêcher où Monsieur Schuester ne nous accordera plus de pause. »_

Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle de chant dans le silence et les pensées de Brittany reprirent le contrôle de son esprit.

Devait-elle en parler à Kurt ? Après tout, elle était certaine que se confier à lui ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Et c'était sûrement le seul à pouvoir la comprendre sans la juger.

Mais le véritable problème restait Santana. Elle n'était pas une simple fille et tout le monde connaissait sa réputation. Elle avait peur que Kurt la juge et juge Santana alors qu'au fond, personne ne la connaissait réellement. Brittany ne voulait pas que son ami puisse la rabaisser et n'imaginait pas devoir entendre qu'il fallait qu'elle l'oublie.

**Even through the darkest phase**

_Même à travers les plus sombres phases_

**Be it thick or thin**

_Qu'elles soient épaisses ou fines_

Brittany et Kurt se figèrent et échangèrent un regard. La voix qui venait d'entamer une chanson provenait d'une classe vide, suffisamment éloignée de la salle du Glee Club pour ne pas être entendu. Et les deux amis n'y auraient sûrement pas fait attention si la porte n'avait pas été légèrement entrebâillée.

**Always someone marches brave**

_Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui marche bravement_

**Here beneath my skin **

_Ici en moi_

Sans même parler, ils s'avancèrent lentement et jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur.

Le cœur de Brittany accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la peau hâlé et les cheveux bruns.

Santana.

**And constant craving**

_Et les demandes constantes_

**Has always been**

_Ont toujours été là_

La danseuse ne prit pas garde à Kurt qui s'éclipsait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était écouter Santana. Elle ne voyait d'elle que son dos mais Brittany s'imagina son visage. Sûrement aussi concentré que lorsque sa latina dansait.

**Maybe a great magnet pull**

_Peut-être qu'un grand aimant tire_

**All souls tolards truth**

_Toutes les âmes vers la vérité_

Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de chanter devant le Glee Club ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté les critiques de Quinn sans rien dire ?

**Or maybe it is life itself**

_Ou peut-être que c'est la vie elle-même_

**That feeds widsom**

_Qui se nourrit de sagesse_

**To its youth**

_Pour ces jeunes_

Son timbre grave fit frissonner la danseuse qui s'aventura plus encore dans la salle. Elle voulait s'approcher d'elle, se coller à son dos. Elle souhaitait poser sa tête sur son épaule et laisser sa voix l'envoûter, la bercer.

**Constant craving**

_Les demandes constantes_

**Has always been**

_Ont toujours été là_

**Craving**

_Constantes_

Brittany voulut s'approcher mais la porte qu'elle venait de relâcher claqua, leur arrachant un sursaut à toutes les deux.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici _? cracha Santana alors qu'elle aperçut la danseuse. »

Elle avait honte. Brittany pouvait le voir aux rouges qui coloraient ses joues et aux regards qu'elle jetait autours d'elle.

« _Je suis seule_, la rassura la blonde.

- _Tu n'as rien à faire là ! _

_- Pourquoi tu te caches _? »

Santana se figea, la bouche entrouverte.

« _Pourquoi tu te caches Santana _? répéta Brittany d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers elle. _Dans tout ce que tu fais, dans quoi que ce soit, tu te caches derrière ta réputation. Et je ne parle pas que de ton comportement avec moi. _»

La latina ne bougeait pas. Elle ne faisait que l'écouter sans répliquer, sans opposer de résistance. Et la blonde se surprit à espérer. Cette attitude l'encourageait à continuer.

« _Tu laisses Quinn décider de ta vie et je ne pense pas que ce soit simplement pour sauvegarder ta réputation. _»

D'un geste hésitant, Brittany leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Santana.

Elle avait peur que la brune la repousse, l'insulte même, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien et plongea dans son regard.

_« Pourquoi as-tu si peur de te montrer telle que tu es véritablement Santana ? Et je ne parle pas de celle que tu prétends être. _

_- Je montre qui je suis_, répondit la latina. _Tu te trompes sur mon compte. _

_- Je vois que tu n'es pas bien_, riposta Brittany en se rapprochant encore, la main descendant sur le cou de son amante. _Tu te caches derrière un masque, tu barricades tous tes sentiments, tu laisses Quinn décider pour toi. Comme pour cette chanson. Tu te dénigres sans cesse et même en couchant à tout va tu ne fais que te rabaisser. Alors dis moi Santana…Dis moi ce qui te rend si malheureuse _? »

La jeune fille sonda ses grands yeux chocolats à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait répondre à toutes ses questions. Mais elle n'y voyait briller que le gêne, la peur et la colère.

« _Je ne suis pas malheureuse_, rétorqua Santana en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte.

_- Je n'en crois rien. Et ton attitude prouve simplement que tu es une lâche _! »

La latina plissa les yeux et Brittany sut qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. Son attitude se fit menaçante tandis qu'elle s'approcha de la danseuse.

« _Répètes ce que tu as dis _? siffla Santana.

- _Tu veux que je le répète ? Tu es lâche San_. »

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, son amante la prit par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre le mur le plus proche, arrachant un glapissement de douleur à Brittany.

_« Je ne suis pas lâche_, cracha la latina en détachant chaque mot.

- _Alors embrasse-moi _! »

Santana écarquilla les yeux devant la demande de la blonde.

_« Qu…Quoi ?_

_- Si tu n'es pas une lâche alors assumes ce que tu ressens et embrasse-moi_. »

Le cœur de Brittany battait à tout rompre. Elle était consciente que provoquer la latina n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais elle devait l'aider à se libérer de cette armure que Santana s'était elle-même imposée.

Il fallait qu'elle l'aide à vivre réellement sa vie et pas celle d'une autre.

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de la brune navigua entre les yeux de Brittany et ses lèvres. Elle semblait hésitante, tiraillée.

Mais la danseuse n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Santana n'oserait pas l'embrasser dans cette classe vide alors que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre.

_« J'ignore tout de toi Santana_, murmura Brittany dans un souffle. _Mais je peux voir à quel point tu souffres. Quelque chose dans ta vie t'empêche d'être heureuse, d'être réellement qui tu es. Et tu ne crois pas en toi. _»

Elle posa les mains sur les hanches de la latina désertée par la colère.

« _Mais moi oui_, acheva la danseuse. _Je crois en toi plus que n'importe qui. Laisses-moi t'aider…Ais confiance en moi. _»

Une larme brilla dans le regard chocolat. La preuve que Brittany avait vu juste sur toute la ligne. Santana n'était qu'un puits de souffrance et toutes ses attitudes un simple moyen d'oublier qu'elle était malheureuse.

La brune relâcha son étreinte sur les épaules de Brittany et se recula sans ajouter un mot. Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la classe, laissant son amante seule.

* * *

_**Le solo de Quinn est "Say a little prayer for you" qu'elle interprète dans la première saison**_

_**Et le solo de Santana est "Constant Craving" qu'elle chante dans la saison 3 !**_

_**Alors vos réactions ? :D **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passez un bon moment ! **_

_**A vous les reviews :D !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : La fissure

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent encore :D Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction vous plaise :)**_

_**Pruny : ****C'est sûr que c'est dur d'avoir confiance, surtout pour ce genre de secret. Je pense que tes interrogations concernant le mal-être de Santana vont en partie être répondu dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Slypherny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ! Je suis vraiment touchée ! Je pense que ce n'est pas de suite que ton avis de mettre des claques aux filles passera^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**_

_**Mikaïl : Je suis sûre que Quinn trouverait un moyen de sortir du placard pour continuer à semer le bazar ^^  
**_

_**Merci à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La fissure**

**POV Will : **

- « _Oui c'est bien ! Finn plus de relâchements dans tes mouvements ! Kurt, arrête de te dandiner ! Mike et Brittany, c'est parfait ! _»

Enfin, depuis plus d'un mois que le Glee Club s'entraînait, Will parvenait à en voir les résultat. Évidemment, il y avait encore énormément de progrès à faire mais les élèves se donnaient du mal pour y arriver. Il avait même vu Brittany et Finn danser dans une classe vide.

Le pauvre garçon était aussi raide qu'un bout de bois mais il pouvait au moins compenser par sa voix.

Chacun commençait à s'intégrer dans ce tout nouveau groupe et les sourires échangés entre les deux anciens clans se faisaient plus fréquents. Et cela suffisait à réchauffer le cœur de Will. Voir cette complicité naissante lui prodiguait l'envie de persévérer et de les pousser au-delà de leurs propres limites.

Quinn et sa voix douce continuait de conquérir le cœur de ses camarades et même Artie parvenait à trouver sa place.

- « _Mercedes, à toi !_ »

La jeune fille s'avança et sa voix typique prit le dessus sur les autres pour se lancer dans un solo des plus réussi.

Will frappa dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces gamins étaient absolument parfait !

Pourtant, lorsque son regard dévia sur les gradins, sa bonne humeur s'estompa un instant. Santana était assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre elle, et ne faisait rien d'autre que d'observer ses camarades.

Depuis la naissance du Glee Club, elle était la seule à ne pas participer et à ne pas tenter de s'intégrer. Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Oh elle avait beau essayé de passer pour la « _rebelle de service _» comme l'appelait Puck, William savait que sa solitude constante cachait quelque chose de plus profond.

- « _Bien_, annonça-t-il en frappant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains. _Vous avez été parfait ! Cinq minutes de pause pour tout le monde_ ! »

L'annonce fut reçu avec des cris de joie et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

- « _Santana, je peux te parler une seconde _? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle suivait le mouvement. »

Manifestement surprise, la jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'aux sièges sur lesquels ils prirent place.

- « _Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas entraînée avec les autres _?

- _Mal au ventre_, répondit aussitôt la latina. _Vous savez les trucs de filles que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre_. »

Le ton était donné. Santana n'allait pas le laisser l'interroger aussi facilement qu'il l'avait espéré.

- « _Ecoute Santana_, reprit Will avec douceur. _Tu sais si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler. Je ne suis pas que ton professeur, je suis aussi là pour t'aider. _

_- Vous êtes psy maintenant ? Ou vous avez commander ça au Père Noël ? _

_- J'aimerais que tu chantes avec les autres_, poursuivit le professeur en essayant de ne pas prendre garde à ses réflexions. _Pour une fois lève-toi et danse ! Amuse-toi._

_- M'amuser avec une bande d'abrutis _? ricana Santana. Hors de question. _Je vous laisse ma place volontiers. _»

Will passa une main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, cette conversation allait vraiment être compliquée.

- « _Tu as peur pour ta réputation_ ? tenta-t-il. _Quinn est très populaire et pourtant elle n'hésite pas à danser et à chanter. Elle s'en sort même plutôt bien. _

- _Je sais_, rétorqua Santana, la mine sombre. _Quinn est parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle fait._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais elle s'en donne les moyens. Toi on dirait que tu veux te persuader que tu n'as pas de talent. _

_- Alors là bouclettes de bébé vous vous trompez_. »

Santana se leva, visiblement furieuse.

- « _J'ai au moins le talent de me mettre tout le monde à dos et de ruiner les vies de cette bande de débiles_, expliqua-t-elle durement. _Je n'ai aucun plaisir à être dans votre club minable et je reste uniquement car Figgins m'a menacé d'expulsion. et dès que ces stupides communales seront passées, où soit dis en passant vous allez évidemment vous ridiculisez, je compte bien me tirer d'ici et ne plus y remettre les pieds. _»

Et, comme si la conversation était close, Santana se détourna et rejoignit sa place initiale en bas des gradins sans plus lui accorder un regard.

Will soupira. De tous les élèves présents au Glee Club, elle était celle qui l'inquiétait le plus. Et malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ignorait comment la faire sortir de sa coquille.

Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et comptait bien utiliser toutes les cartes qu'il avait en mains.

- « _Monsieur Schuester _? interrogea Kurt lorsque tout le monde reprit sa place.

- _Oui ?_

_- Voilà on se demandait si nous aurions une représentation en public avant les communales. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont sûrement aucune expérience de la scène et ce ne serait pas de trop que d'organiser un petit spectacle. Au moins pour qu'on voit ce que ça rend lorsque le trac s'en mêle._

_- C'est une fabuleuse idée Kurt_, complimenta le professeur avec un sourire. _D'ailleurs j'allais justement vous en parler_. »

Il s'empara d'une chaise et la tourna face aux élèves avant d'y prendre place.

- « _Il nous faut organiser notre propre spectacle_, proposa-t-il gaiement. _Je sais que chacun est doué pour quelque chose, même si certains d'entre vous pensent le contraire. _»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Santana mais celle-ci se contentait de pianoter sur son portable sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

- « _Comme vous le savez, il nous reste deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Et les communales sont à peine un mois après la rentrée_, annonça-t-il. _Cela ne nous laisse que peu de temps mais les numéros pour les sélections sont bien entamés et pour la plupart vous avez parfaitement saisi toutes les consignes. _

_- Mon solo va les laisser sans voix_, intervint Rachel en sautillant littéralement sur sa chaise.

- _Doucement la diva_, répliqua Mercedes en levant la main. _Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser m'éclipser aussi facilement. Ne comptes pas tournoyer devant moi pour me cacher la lumière des projecteurs. _

_- Allons s'il vous plait ! _»

Will frappa dans ses mains. Il faudra vraiment penser à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Rachel à propos de ses ambitions dans le Glee Club.

- « _Nous ferons le spectacle la semaine de la rentrée_, poursuivit-il une fois le calme revenu. _Et je vous laisse carte blanche_. »

De vives acclamations saluèrent cette initiative.

- « _Mais je tiens tout de même à distribuer les rôles_, précisa Will en souriant devant leur enthousiasme. _Artie, je sais que tu es bon dans la mise en scène. Aussi c'est toi qui te chargera de la conception._

_- Yes _! s'exclama le gamin ravi.

- _Rachel et Quinn vous vous chargerez du choix des chansons. _

_- Je dois vraiment faire équipe avec le hobbit _? demanda Quinn, le sourcil levé.

- _Vous êtes très bonnes en chant toutes les deux alors oui_, assura Will. »

La cheerleader soupira sans retenue mais Rachel n'y prit pas garde et se remit à sautiller.

- « _Finn et Puck, vous vous chargez des instruments et de la musique. Tina, Mercedes et Kurt…_

_- Les costumes _! crièrent-ils en même temps.

- _Les costumes, approuva le professeur en riant. Mike, tu t'occuperas de la danse mais pas tout seul_. »

Voilà, c'était le moment de forcer Santana à jouer un véritable rôle dans le Glee Club et Will se prépara à affronter la tempête.

- _« Santana, Brittany ? _»

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête.

- « _J'ai appris par Mlle Pillsbury que vous étiez dans le même cours de danse et..._

_- Quoi _? »

Quinn venait de se lever, furieuse. Les poings serrés, sa bouche était tordu par la colère.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise. Les autres élèves regardaient la latina et Brittany avec un air stupéfait.

- « _Il plaisante j'espère Santana ? _

_- Quinn assied-toi tu veux bien_, ordonna Will. »

La cheerleader obéit à contrecœur et le professeur croisa le regard haineux de Santana envers lui.

Quoi qu'elle puisse penser à cet instant, c'était pour son bien.

- « _Elle m'a même dit que vous étiez de très bonnes danseuses et que votre professeur vous met souvent ensemble pour les chorégraphies. Alors j'aimerais que vous créez les pas de danse, avec Mike. Et puis vu que Santana ne veut pas nous faire écouter sa voix, elle pourra nous montrer ses talents _»

Brittany semblait enchantée et frappa dans ses mains mais Santana n'émit aucun son. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec un air menaçant.

- « _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui_, annonça Will en se levant, imité par les élèves. _On se revoit dans deux jours et je veux pleins d'idées d'ici là._ »

Un par un, les gamins quittèrent la salle.

- « _Au fait Santana_, la retint-il en rangeant ses partitions. _Je veux un solo de toi pour ce spectacle. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix de refuser_. »

* * *

**POV Santana : **

- « _Hey Lopez ! _»

Santana n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sentit projeter contre les casiers sans ménagements. Une tornade blonde la força alors à la regarder.

- « _C'est quoi cette histoire de danse avec Pierce _? cracha Quinn. _Schuester a raison ? Tu es dans son cours_ ? »

À cet instant la latina avait comme une envie de meurtre sur son professeur. Comment avait-il pu l'annoncer devant tout le monde ?

- « _Tu savais que je prenais des cours_, répondit Santana en levant le menton. _Maintenant lâche-moi. _

_- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu dansais avec Pierce. Je comprend mieux certaines choses maintenant. Alors, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde ? Vous complotez contre moi ? _

_- Tu t'enflammes Blondie. _»

Santana se dégagea violement de sa poigne et repoussa Quinn loin d'elle.

- « _Premièrement, je t'interdis de me toucher comme ça_, informa la latina. _Et deuxièmement, arrête de croire que tout est contre toi. C'est qu'un stupide cours de danse oui et alors ? _

_- Alors ? Alors je me demande si tu ne me caches pas autre chose puisque tu as l'air d'être la reine pour ça ! _»

Comme quoi ? Le fait que Brittany et elle entretenaient une relation depuis près de six mois ? Qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et que l'ignorer était la chose la plus difficile que Santana avait eu à faire ?

- « _Je n'ai pas à te confier ma vie, Fabray. _»

Elle voulut se détourner mais de nouveau Quinn la repoussa contre le casier, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Autours d'elle, les élèves les regardaient avec de grands yeux et Santana savait ce qu'ils pensaient. Ces sangsues voulaient absolument découvrir pourquoi les deux puissances de McKinley se retrouvaient à se chamailler comme des gamines de collèges.

- « _Refais ça encore une fois Quinn et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter_, menaça la latina en plissant les yeux. »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Santana devait lui rappeler qui elle avait en face ?

Quinn allait répliquer mais une silhouette attira leur attention et la brune reconnut le visage innocent de Brittany.

Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués dans leur direction.

Malgré elle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de battre douloureusement. Quinn n'allait pas la laisser tranquille.

- « _Dégage Pierce_, ordonna la cheerleader.

- _Pas avant que tu n'ai laissé Santana tranquille_, répliqua Brittany de sa voix douce.

- _Je peux me défendre seule_, intervint la latina, espérant ainsi la chasser.

Mais la blonde ne réagit pas et Quinn se tourna vers la danseuse.

- _« Je crois que t'as pas compris ce que je viens te de dire _! »

Santana ne se vit même pas réagir.

À l'instant même où Quinn s'approcha de Brittany, la brune s'élença pour s'interposer entre elles et se plaça devant sa blonde.

Qu'elle tente de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et elle aurait à faire à la latina.

- « _Non mais je rêve là _! s'écria Quinn. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend à défendre cette idiote !_

_- Je danse avec Brittany, ça s'arrête là _! expliqua Santana. _Maintenant si tu veux te donner en spectacle pour si peu alors tant mieux pour toi ! À cet instant tu es la plus idiote de nous trois._ »

La réflexion prit la cheerleader au dépourvu car elle ouvrit et referma le bouche pendant quelques secondes, incapable de sortir un mot.

Les élèves continuaient de les regarder et le rouge empourpra les joues de Quinn.

- « _Vous avez rien d'autre à faire _? aboya-t-elle dans leur direction avant de s'approcher de Santana. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu es en train de faire Lopez. »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais la latina sentait toute la menace.

- « _C'est moi qui ai fais ta réputation_, susurra Quinn. _Je peux tout aussi bien te la reprendre. _

_- Ca je ne crois pas_, répondit Santana. »

Le regard de son amie passa sur Brittany, toujours réfugiée derrière elle.

- « _Très bien_, conclut la cheerleader_. Tu me dis que tu ne fais rien d'autre que danser avec et je veux bien te croire, par amitié pour toi. Mais je te préviens Lopez, et écoute bien ce que je vais dire : Si j'apprend que tu as ris avec elle, que tu lui as parlé gentiment ou que tu ne lui as ne serait-ce que sourit, je vais m'appliquer à faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Tu comprends bien ce que je te dis ? Je te ferais regretter de t'être inscrite dans cette école et toute ta réputation se retournera contre toi. Je t'enfoncerai plus bas que terre_. »

Santana sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle voulait se jeter sur Quinn et lui enfoncer son poing dans la gorge pour lui faire ravaler toutes ces paroles et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Mais une main sur son dos la força à ne rien laisser paraître.

Brittany.

- « _On ne trahit pas Quinn Fabray_, acheva la cheerleader. _Fais bien attention à toi Lopez_. »

Et elle se détourna des filles pour disparaître dans le couloirs voisin.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Santana ne bougea pas. Trop de pensées tournoyaient en elle. Quinn fouillerait chacun de ses faits et gestes pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et la brune était persuadée qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

Sa réputation et sa popularité étaient en jeu. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue s'effondrer sur elle et l'enfouir.

- « _Merci… _»

La latina se retourna.

Brittany venait de la remercier mais cette fille n'avait pas idée à quel point elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

Sans même lui répondre, Santana prit la fuite.

Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière tandis qu'elle rejoignait le parking et se réfugiait dans sa voiture.

Elle se sentait prise dans un étau qui se resserrait jours après jours. Il menaçait de l'étouffer alors que Santana avait toujours pensé pouvoir le contrôler. Contrôler sa relation avec Brittany, sa relation avec Quinn et dissimuler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Des sentiments qu'elle se forçait à taire.

Si jamais elle avait la faiblesse de s'avouer quoi que ce soit, la latina était certaine que sa vie s'effondrerait. Jamais elle ne serait la même et il était hors de question qu'une simple fille bouleverse toute son existence comme Brittany était en train de le faire.

L'esprit embrumé, Santana rejoignit son immeuble. Garée, elle éleva l'habituel mur autour de son cœur et respira un grand coup. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans cet appartement miteux qui lui servait de foyer. Elle détestait cet endroit, détestait ceux qui y vivaient.

Mais ce n'était qu'un soir comme les autres et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle glissa les clés dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'odeur de cigarette agressa aussitôt ses narines et elle fronça le nez. Pourquoi ce type ne pouvait-il pas se mettre à la fenêtre pour fumer ?

Santana déposa ses affaires au pied d'un meuble et s'avança dans la cuisine. Évidemment, ils étaient là, déjà attablés.

Son beau-père observait la bouteille de bière posée devant lui tandis que sa mère s'occupait du dîner.

- « _Buenos días mi querida_, salua-t-elle en levant les yeux de sa planche à découper.

- _Bonjour maman_. »

Elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue creuse.

- « _Carlos_. »

L'homme ne daigna même pas lui adresser la parole.

Mais Santana ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre sans ajouter un mot.

- « _On va bientôt manger Santana_, l'avertit sa mère.

_- Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai des devoirs à faire_. »

Elle claqua la porte et respira un grand coup. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de ne pas attirer l'attention et tout irait bien.

Elle sortit ses affaires mais la concentration lui échappa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les exercices d'algèbres.

Elle détestait tout ça. À dire vrai, Santana n'avait vraiment que deux passions. Et le Glee Club lui permettait de les vivre.

Pourtant, quelque chose la retenait et l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Elle aurait tant aimé être comme Quinn et se laisser entraîner si facilement. Ou bien comme Rachel et savoir le talent qu'elle avait. Même Artie savait ce qu'il désirait. Et pourtant c'était un handicapé à lunettes.

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle devait simplement lâcher prise…

Inconsciemment, Santana se dirigea vers sa chaîne et actionna le bouton _« play _».

Puisque Monsieur Schuester attendait d'elle un solo, alors la brune lui monterait qu'elle en est capable. Elle pouvait le faire.

Les premières notes se firent entendre et Santana commença par se relaxer en effectuant quelques mouvements de danse. Ils avaient toujours eu le don de la faire s'échapper de la réalité et l'entraînaient dans le monde de la musique. Le monde qu'elle aimait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son esprit se retrouva à des lieus de là que Santana se mit à chanter.

Elle voulait prouver au Glee Club, à monsieur Schuester et à Quinn qu'elle n'était pas une incapable. Peut importait ce que la cheerleader pensait d'elle. Sa réputation, Santana ne la devait qu'à elle seule et elle comptait bien prouver à la reine des glaces qu'elle était tout aussi capable de se servir de sa voix.

La brune mélangea enchaînements et effets vocals.

Elle s'imagina alors accompagnée de Brittany. La blonde restait définitivement la personne avec qui Santana voulait danser. Personne ne bougeait comme elle. Elle l'emmenait dans son univers, faisait de la latina ce qu'elle voulait. Comme ce jour-là, alors qu'elles avaient faillit s'embrasser dans la salle de danse.

Oui, c'était décidé. Santana allait se jeter corps et âme dans ce projet de spectacle et montrer à tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

- « _Non mais tu t'es cru dans une boîte de nuit ? _»

Santana sursauta, ratant un enchaînement, et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Carlos se tenait devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

- « _Désolée_, s'excusa-t-elle automatiquement en se relevant.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire _? »

La latina avala difficilement sa salive.

Surtout, ne pas riposter.

Mais rien qu'à voir le visage de son beau-père, elle sentait déjà la colère la ronger.

- _« Je m'entraînais juste. _

_- Tu t'entraînais pour quoi ? _

_- Pour mes cours_, répondit-elle sèchement. _Mon professeur souhaite que je fasse un solo pour un spectacle qu'on organise. _»

Carlos se mit à rire bruyamment.

Santana serra les poings.

- « _Toi tu vas faire un solo _? ricana-t-il. _Ils doivent vraiment être désespérés dans ton école pour faire appel à toi. Ils t'ont déjà entendu chanter au moins ? Mes oreilles saignent à chaque fois que t'ouvres la bouche. Et la danse c'était pour quoi ? Parce que vu comment tu bouges j'espère pour eux qu'ils ne t'ont pas demandé un solo de danse. A moins que tu veuilles simplement te ridiculiser, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas ! _»

Son humour le fit rire et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le salon.

Mais Santana n'allait pas le laisser faire. Elle en avait assez de l'entendre la descendre.

- « _Hey Carlos _! appela-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. _Quand est-ce que tu comptes te trouver un boulot ? _

_- Santana _! »

Sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux choqués mais la latina s'en fichait.

- « _Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à bouger de ce sofa et à rapporter un peu d'argent_, continua-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas à ma mère de payer tes bières !_

_- Je te conseille de la fermer petite,_ prévint Carlos en pointant un doigt menaçant sur elle_. Tu parles de choses que tu connais pas. _

_- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je bosse tous les weekends parce que tu veux que je paye un loyer ? _s'exclama Santana en s'approchant, mains sur les hanches. _Je suis sous mon propre toit et je dois payer pour y vivre ! Et pendant ce temps tu ronfles sur le canapé !_

_- Santana esto basta ahora_! glapit sa mère.

- _Non ça ne suffit pas _! »

Ça ne suffisait pas ! De quel droit un homme qui n'était même pas son père pouvait-il se permettre de la rabaisser, jours après jours ? Avait-il seulement posé le regard dans un miroir pour voir que sa vie n'était qu'un échec ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler, ne voulait pas prendre ce chemin.

- « _Tu as cherché au moins ? Où tu attends que ma mère trouve pour toi ? _

_- Ecoute moi bien gamine _! rugit son beau-père. _Tu as intérêt de changer de ton avec moi ou…_

_- Ah oui ? Ou sinon quoi ? Tu critiques ma façon de bouger mais moi au moins je peux me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de mon physique. Toi tu es obligé de te cacher ! Et tu vis sur les revenues de ma mère ! _

_- Ca suffit ! _

_- Elle n'aurait jamais dû t'épouser _! répliqua Santana. _Elle a besoin d'un vrai homme_ ! »

La gifle fut si violente que la lèvre de la latina éclata sur le coup et rependit du sang dans sa bouche.

Santana se figea de surprise tandis que sa mère étouffa une exclamation sous son torchon.

Jamais encore Carlos n'avait osé la toucher. Jusqu'à là il s'était contenté de la rabaisser encore et encore, de lui répéter chaque jours qu'elle ne quitterait jamais Lima. Et il avait sûrement raison. Elle n'était rien.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers sa mère.

- « _Tu le laisses me toucher _? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, estomaquée.

_- Tu l'as cherché_, répliqua son beau-père. _Et ne mêles pas ta mère à ça. _

_- Maman… _»

Mais elle se contenta de la regarder, larmes aux yeux, le torchon toujours collé sur sa bouche.

- « _Je veux que tu partes d'ici_, reprit Carlos d'une voix vibrante de colère.

- _Parfait_ ! S'exclama Santana. _Au moins dans ma chambre je n'aurais plus à te voir _! »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

- « _Je veux que tu quittes cette maison_. »

Le ton sans appel la paralysa sur place.

Lentement, elle se retourna, son regard passant de Carlos à sa mère.

Venait-il vraiment de lui demander de partir ? De quitter son propre foyer alors qu'il l'avait frapper ?

- _« Quoi _? demanda la jeune fille.

- _Ta chambre n'est que la pièce où tu dors. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Et je ne supporte plus tes crises d'insolences. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison immédiatement_. »

Santana n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait envie de vomir et le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'améliorait pas les choses.

- « _Je suis chez moi_, répondit-elle faiblement.

- _SORS D'ICI _! rugit Carlos. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère. Elle était sa fille et c'était son devoir de l'aider, de la protéger ! N'était-ce pas son rôle ? Elle aurait dû s'opposer à lui et lui demander de s'en aller. Oui c'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû faire !

Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien d'autre que pleurer ?

- « _Mamá… _»

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais Santana s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait même pas à les essuyer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère baissa la tête que la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Comme d'habitude.

Le cœur broyé par la tristesse et la colère, le visage ravagée par les pleurs, elle se détourna d'eux et rejoignit sa chambre. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle s'empara de son sac et y fourra quelques vêtements. Elle récupéra d'autres affaires dans la salle de bain et enfila son blouson de cuir avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à causes des larmes et sa lèvre fendue continuait de saigner. Elle ressemblait à cette petite fille terrorisé qui avait vu son père mourir devant elle des années plut tôt.

Et maintenant, Carlos avait gagné. Sa mère était trop faible pour lui résister. Elle devait quitter sa propre maison.

Et même si elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et d'exprimer son chagrin, Santana ne leur laisserait pas le plaisir de la voir pleurer.

Sans douceur elle essuya son visage et mit son sac sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre le salon.

Elle s'empara de ses clés de voiture, l'unique chose qu'elle possédait réellement dans toute cette maison, et ouvrit la porte.

Sa mère ne chercha même pas à la retenir et Santana entendit simplement des sanglots étouffés lorsqu'elle dévala les escaliers.

La tête lui tournait, elle était incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ni où aller. La jeune fille se sentait perdue.

Alors que de nouvelles larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues, elle tira son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Sam.

- « _Allô ? _»

Santana raccrocha immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas ce pseudo petit-ami dont elle avait besoin à l'instant. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule personne près d'elle.

Elle rechercha son nom dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche « _appel_ ».

Brittany.

* * *

**_Alors, des réactions ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? _**

**_Vous avez aimé ? :) _**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je ne peux pas changer

_**Chers lecteurs, voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fais trop attendre et je vais tâcher de répondre aux mieux à tous vos reviews :D **_

_**Lolote62 : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas autant apprécié ce chapitre :) **_

_**Sophie2b : Merci ! Je suis contente de réussir à tout retransmettre et surtout que ce soit bien compréhensible ^^ J'essaie aussi de respecter la série donc si j'y arrive, c'est un bon point pour moi :p **_

_**cfckc9 : Voilà la suite :) ! Et ne t'inquiète, même si pour le moment le personnage de Quinn est le plus odieux, elle va aussi subir de gros changements qui la rendront plus "humaine" :) Mais pas pour tout de suite :p J'ai encore quelques projets machiavélique s en tête et rien de mieux qu'elle pour les exécuter ! **_

_**Mikaïl : Si tu veux je t'autorise à frapper Carlos xD Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ! **_

_**Lola, Adi, Marine, Manon : Un grand merci à vous :) **_

_**Lucie : Je me demande quel va être ton point de vue sur les différents personnages après ce chapitre :p ça m'intrigue de savoir !**_

_**LadyLoneliness : Ta review m'a beaucoup touché et je t'en remercie ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu t'accrocher avec cette petite FF :) !**_

_**Yoruichii et Pruny : Merci à vous deux ! J'espère que cette intrigue avec Santana vous a plut :D Et que ce chapitre va continuer à vous plaire ! **_

_**Mathilde : Tes reviews m'ont beaucoup fait rire je dois l'avouer ! Mais je t'interdis de tomber en dépression hein c'est juste une petite histoire xD ! Alors, est-ce que je t'ai torturé longtemps ? J'ai été assez rapide pour poster ^^ **_

_**Slypherny : Merci beaucoup :D :D Il va effectivement y avoir une évolution du côté de Quinn mais j'avoue adorer son côté très garce ^^ Déjà dans la série j'étais fan ^^ Mais j'ai des projets pour elle je vous rassure, fan de l'humaine Quinn Fabray ! ^^ A toi de voir si ce chapitre va te rendre happy ou non :p Je n'en dis pas plus ! Et moi aussi j'adore l'amitié Puck et Brittany ^^ J'avais comme toi remarqué que d'habitude il était plus proche de Santana et vu que j'aime bien faire des trucs différents...ba voilà xD **_

_**Et encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews ! J'espère que vous aimer ! **_

_**Allez fini pour les remerciements, je vous laisse apprécier ! Ou pas :p **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Je ne peux pas changer**

**POV Quinn :**

Le dîner se faisait en silence.

Le père de Quinn répétait à tout qu'il n'aimait pas parler en mangeant. Question de politesse. Et on n'entendait plus dans la maison des Fabray que le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Quinn laissait ses pensées dériver vers le Glee Club. Sue souhaitait absolument le détruire mais plus elle y passait du temps, plus la cheerleader doutait d'y arriver réellement.

Elle commençait sincèrement à apprécier ce groupe. Ils étaient tous si différents des uns des autres et pourtant, là-bas, personne ne vous jugeait. Il n'y avait pas de pression, pas de réputation à tenir et la jeune fille pouvait juste montrer son vrai visage. Elle pouvait faire entendre sa voix, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire avant.

Elle commençait même à aimer les membres. Sans ressemblance, pourtant si semblables à elle. Mike la faisait rire, tout comme Tina et Artie. Elle aimait voir s'affronter Rachel et Mercedes dans un «_ duel de Diva_ ». Et Brittany…

La blonde retint un soupir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à elle car alors la cheerleader serait irrémédiablement partagé entre son envie de pourrir la vie de la danseuse, et la jalousie qui la tiraillait.

Brittany n'avait rien d'autre à se soucier que de ses cours et de ses pas de danse. Rien d'autre ne venait troublé son existence si calme, si…banal. Son père devait rentrer tous les soirs, sa mère venait sûrement l'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher. Ils devaient avoir des conversations de familles, des rires et des soirées ensemble.

Et Pierce avait des amis qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, pas parce que traîner avec rendait plus populaire. Elle pouvait être elle-même.

Et c'était la voir déambuler dans les couloirs, un sourire permanent accroché aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de vie et de joie, qui rendait Quinn folle de rage. Elle la jalousait férocement. Et la jeune fille savait qu'au fond d'elle elle appréciait la blonde…Elle l'admirait même. Pour rester cette personne si fidèle à elle-même et à ses valeurs. Brittany était le modèle inavouable de la cheerleader.

Elle aurait tant aimé connaître tout ça elle aussi. Mais à la place elle se retrouvait autour d'une table silencieuse où les gens ne faisaient que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sourire aux lèvres, et où les manières passaient avant les sentiments.

- « _Monsieur Schuester va organiser un spectacle pour la chorale_, annonça-elle avec un sourire, espérant lancer la conversation._ Et je suis chargée du choix des chansons. _  
_- C'est très bien pour toi Quinn_, répondit son père sans lever les yeux,_ mais tu es priée de terminer de manger. Nous parlerons de tout ça après._ »

Quinn serra les dents. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Ils finiraient de manger, discuteraient de ses résultats scolaires et la soirée serait terminée.

Ses parents avaient beau l'aimer, ne pas le montrer ni ne s'intéresser à sa vie n'était pas ce la jeune fille désirait.

- «_ Nous pourrions parler maintenant_, insista-t-elle doucement. _On ne parle jamais à table, je trouve ça triste et…_  
_- C'est ainsi dans les familles bien élevées ma chérie_, l'interrompit sa mère en posant sa fourchette._ Ton père et moi serons ravis de t'entendre parler de ta chorale mais après le repas_. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. La discussion était close.

A contrecœur elle prit une nouvelle bouchée du plat.

Mais elle sentit soudain une nausée la prendre et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

- « _Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle._ »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Quinn pour retrouver sa contenance et hocher la tête.

- «_ C'est sûrement le roastbeef,_ assura son père._ Je t'avais dis de ne pas le prendre dans ce supermarché Margareth. _  
_- Non ça va papa. Je…_ »

Elle se tut brutalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « _Excusez-moi_, glapit-elle avant de se lever précipitamment. »

Une main sur la bouche, elle se précipita vers les toilettes et se plia en deux, recrachant tout le dîner. Son estomac se révulsa pendant plusieurs minutes douloureuses où elle garda la tête dans la cuvette.

Trop de choses tournoyaient dans son esprit et le vertige menaçait de l'envahir à chaque secondes. Il faisait trop chaud, elle ne parvenait pas à respirer, à reprendre son souffle.

Même la porte fermée, elle pouvait entendre ses parents discuter, s'interrogeant sûrement sur son attitude. Mais Quinn n'avait aucune envie de leur parler. Pas maintenant.

Les nausées calmées, elle essuya son menton d'un revers de main tremblante avant de se relever pour faire face au miroir. Sa mère avait raison, elle était d'une pâleur terrifiante et les cernes liées à son manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas à s'embellir. Même ses cheveux avaient perdu leur blondeur étincelante pour devenir raides et ternes.

- «_ Ca doit être le repas_, se rassura-t-elle, les yeux dans le miroir. _Ça ne peut être que ça de toute façon_. »

Quinn voulut afficher un sourire mais son reflet ne sut que lui renvoyer une grimace qui serra son cœur. Elle était loin d'être idiote. Elle savait que son soudain problème de santé n'avait presque rien à voir avec le repas. Tout comme elle avait réalisé que ces nausées matinales des dernières semaines n'étaient en rien liées à son petit-déjeuner. Une indigestion de lait n'avait rien à voir dans son état.

Et d'être consciente de tout cela la faisait trembler. Malgré elle, la jeune fille sentait la peur s'insinuer dans tous les pores de sa peau pour la terrifier jusque dans ces nuits.  
Comment allait-elle faire ? Et Finn ? Puck ?  
Et ses parents qui fondaient tant d'espoir en elle.

- « _Il s'agit du dîner, voilà tout_ ! répéta-t-elle d'une vois plus forte et plus dure. »

Mais ses doigts agrippèrent le rebord du lavabo et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Elle était si prévenante, si parfaite ! Comment avait-elle pu commettre cette erreur ?

Ses jointures blanchirent tant elle serra la céramique. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, c'était impossible que cela lui arrive à elle ! Quinn Fabray !

Sa vision devint trouble et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui dégringolèrent sur ses joues. Ça ne pouvait pas…

- «_ Quinn chérie ? Tu vas bien_ ? »

On toqua doucement à la porte.

- «_ Laissez-moi tranquille_ ! aboya la jeune fille.  
-_ Tu veux que je prévienne le Dr Sanders ?_  
_- Non !_ »

Elle jeta un regard paniqué à son reflet. Terrifiée, malade et en pleurs. Voilà l'image que le miroir lui rejetait. Elle n'était plus la reine des glaces parfaite du lycée de McKinley mais rien d'autre qu'une adolescente perdue avec un secret bien trop gros pour elle.

- «_ C'est juste le dîner, ça va passer. Je sors dans une minute. _»

Quinn retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses parents acceptent finalement sa décision et s'éloignent de la porte.

Alors seulement la cheerleader porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et ferma les yeux, les joues ravagées par les larmes.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais.

Elle était bel et bien enceinte.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

Décidemment, Artie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Le cerveau du garçon fourmillait d'idée alors que Mr Schue venait juste de leur donner leur rôle et voilà qu'il l'appelait dès le soir pour lui demander d'inventer des chorées sur tels et tels sujets.

Brittany effectua un nouvel enchaînement, resta en suspens un instant pour doser si ce mouvement lui convenait, puis finit par hocher la tête. Après tout, avec l'ébauche de musique que lui avait envoyé Finn, et sans partenaire, elle ne pourrait pas faire de miracle. Pour le moment il faudrait se contenter de ça.

La blonde baissa le volume de sa chaîne et voulut s'allonger sur son lit lorsqu'un miaulement l'interrompit.

- « _Excuse-moi Lord Tubbington_, ria la jeune fille en se décalant pour ne pas écraser le gros chat. _Je ne t'avais pas vu._ »

Elle le câlina un moment.

- «_ Tu crois qu'il faut que je parle à Santana, Lord T ? ou bien j'attend qu'elle le fasse_ ? »

Elle soupira. Tout ça devenait trop compliqué à gérer.

D'abord Santana la protégeait de Quinn puis fuyait alors qu'elle la remerciait. Sans explications, comme d'habitude. Et ce changement d'attitude commençait à perdre la jeune fille.

- «_ Bon tu as raison_ ! conclut Brittany après un regard à son chat._ Je dois arrêter de penser à elle et me concentrer sur ma chorée._ »

Mais comment danser sans se souvenir de son corps chaud contre le sien ? De ses mouvements fluides qui allumait un feu en la blonde ?

Elle se serait donnée des claques à réfléchir comme cela !

Brittany allait remettre la musique lorsque son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Cela devait sûrement être Artie qui lui présentait un nouveau thème ou bien Kurt qui continuait sans cesse de la harceler de question.

Sans même jeter un oeil à l'appelant, elle porta le téléphone à l'oreille.

- «_ Je te préviens Kurt si tu viens encore me demander des explications je te raccroche aux nez sans hésiter,_ avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
-_ Britt ?_ »

Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Elle pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre milles.

Santana.

La conversation fut brève, entrecoupée par les sanglots de son amante qui ne voulait pas lui en expliquer les raisons, et Brittany comprit seulement s'il était possible que la latina dorme chez elle cette nuit.

Évidemment, le cerveau de la blonde la mit immédiatement en garde. La dernière fois que Santana l'avait appelé en pleurs et demander l'hospitalité, elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse et Brittany s'était pris un slushie en pleine figure. Tout en elle lui hurlait de se méfier, de ne plus laisser ses sentiments pour sa magnifique brune occulter son bon sens.

Mais l'organe douloureux qui battait furieusement contre sa poitrine la suppliait du contraire. Santana n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille perdue dans un monde trop grand pour elle, sans personne à qui se raccrocher.

Alors elle avait accepté. Et maintenant Brittany trépignait d'impatience sur le porche, avec pour seuls vêtements son short et une chemise.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut les phares éclairer son allée, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers la voiture, ouvrir la portière et s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle pour serrer Santana contre elle. À la place elle attendit soigneusement que la brune sorte d'elle-même et s'avance.

Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, comme incertaine sur le comportement à adopter vis-à-vis de la blonde.

- «_ Ne reste pas dehors par ce froid_, finit par dire Brittany en retenant un frisson.  
-_ Je ne veux pas te déranger_, répondit faiblement son amante._ Ni gêner tes parents._ »

Elle semblait si fragile…

La blonde descendit jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras sans même se soucier de si Santana allait la repousser ou non.

Que c'était bon de retrouver son parfum épicé, de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau. Elle la serra contre elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. Et surtout parce que ce contact était devenu un besoin pour la danseuse.

- «_ Tu ne me dérange pas_, la rassura Brittany en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. _Et mes parents sont au courant, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux…_ »

Elle voulut se séparer de la brune mais des bras entourèrent sa taille pour la maintenir contre Santana et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

- «_ Merci_… » fut tout ce qu'elle entendit à cet instant.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elles restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Brittany aurait tout donner pour avoir le courage de fixer la latina dans les yeux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme elle aurait voulu lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à cet instant !

Mais Santana mit fin à leur étreinte avant qu'elle n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit et Brittany dû retenir un grognement de frustration. Sans la chaleur de son amante contre elle, il ne restait que le froid agressif et une sensation étrange de vide.

- «_ Viens_, réussit-elle à dire en prenant la main de la brune pour la guider à l'intérieur. _Mes parents sont déjà au lit mais tu les verras sûrement demain matin. On va poser tes affaires dans ma chambre et je…_ »

Elle se retourna face à Santana et étouffa une exclamation, les yeux écarquillés.

La lumière qui inondait la pièce venait de révéler une chose que la nuit avait dissimulé au regard de Brittany.

La lèvre de la brune était fendue et une marque rouge s'étendait sur sa joue.

- « _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée San_ ? murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. »

Le regard de Santana s'emplit de honte et de peine qui serra le cœur de Brittany. Quelqu'un avait porté la main sur elle, l'avait sali de sa violence, de sa brutalité. Et la blonde sentit une colère comme elle n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé prendre possession de tout son être.

- « _J'ai dépassé les bornes avec mon beau-père_, avoua Santana en détournant les yeux, le rouge aux joues._ Il m'a viré de chez moi et…et je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller alors…_ »

Sa voix s'étrangla mais Brittany lui sourit faiblement. Il fallait que la brune puisse compter sur elle et ce n'était pas en se laissant aller à sa fureur que la danseuse pourrait l'aider.

- «_ Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Viens._ »

Elle reprit sa main et elles montèrent ensemble les escaliers.

Le cœur de Brittany battait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois que Santana allait entrer dans sa chambre, allait découvrir sa vie privée. Et la brune allait dormir dans son lit…

La gorge serrée, elle ouvrit finalement la porte et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Santana hésita un instant, jetant un regard apeuré à la blonde. Comme si elle ignorait quoi faire et ne souhaitait pas faire d'erreur.

Et Brittany lut sur le visage de la brune.. Elle savait comment agir.

La danseuse se mit face à son amante et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de pénétrer à reculons dans la pièce, entraînant la jeune fille avec elle. Sans jamais rompre le contact avec ses grands yeux sombres.

Puis, lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur, Brittany alla refermer sa porte, laissant à Santana le temps de prendre ses repères.

- «_ C'est…c'est joli_, complimenta la brune avec un sourire qui fit éclater de rire la danseuse.  
-_ Je ne pense pas que ma chambre soit dans tes goûts_, répondit-elle. _Je te présente Lord Tubbington_, poursuivit-elle en s'emparant du bras de Santana pour la tourner face au lit. _Ne prend pas garde à son regard méchant, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir des inconnus._ »

Sa compagne fixa le gros chat pendant un moment, le sourcil levé, avant d'hocher la tête et de se retourner vers la danseuse.

- «_ Je te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu fais Brittany. Je n'ai pas toujours été…sympa avec toi et pourtant tu m'aides encore…_  
_- Je te l'ai dis,_ murmura la blonde en plongeant dans son regard._ Je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive_. »

Santana sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa finalement et continua d'étudier la pièce.

- «_ Tu dormiras dans le lit_, expliqua Brittany._ Moi je prendrai le canapé du salon. Tu veux prendre ta douche avant d'aller au lit ? Tu as mangé ? Tu as faim au moins ? Ou tu préfères dormir tout de suite ? Ou regarder la télé ?_ »

Le flot de question arracha un petit rire à la latina et le cœur de la blonde se réchauffa aussitôt. Que c'était bon de l'entendre et de la voir sourire…C'était définitivement comme cela que Brittany l'aimait.  
Même si son côté torturée solitaire qui ne craint personne la faisait littéralement fondre.

- « _Je n'ai pas très faim,_ avoua-t-elle._ Mais je ne dis pas non à une bonne douche._  
_- Suis-moi alors. _»

Brittany l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain et se baissa pour s'emparer d'une serviette qu'elle lui tendit.

- «_ Tu peux prendre mon shampoing, c'est la bouteille rose avec la fée dessus. Et mon gel douche est juste à côté_. »

Elle se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle constata que Santana gardait les yeux fixés sur elle. A quoi pensait-elle à cet instant ? Pourquoi la regardait-elle ainsi ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose sur la figure ?

- _« Je…je vais te laisser te…enfin te_…bredouilla Brittany. »

Bon dieu ! Cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens par un simple regard !

- _« Je suis à côté si jamais…Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou_… »

Besoin d'aide ? Comme quoi, lui frotter le dos ?

Cette simple image lui déclencha une nouvelle vague de chaleur tandis qu'un sourire amusé se peignait sur les traits de Santana. Un instant, Brittany se demanda si la latina pouvait lire dans les pensées, comme ce film pour ado qu'elle avait vu au cinéma.

La blonde se détourna rapidement et referma la porte, non sans un dernier regard à l'intérieur. La dernière chose qu'elle réussit à voir était la brune en train d'enlever son haut.

Et voilà dans quel état elle se trouvait. Le dos collé contre le bois, une main sur le cœur et les yeux fermés.

Santana,** sa** Santana, était dans **sa** salle de bain en train de se déshabiller, peut-être même nue, pour prendre une douche.

Brittany se laissa aller à imaginer chaque courbe de son corps et sa peau caramel qu'elle mourrait d'envie de caresser. Elle devait être parfaite…

Jamais encore la jeune fille ne l'avait vu dénudé. Oh bien sûr, elles avaient couché ensemble de nombreuses fois mais ça avaient toujours été contre un mur, dans les vestiaires ou dans les toilettes des filles. Et toujours habillées.

Santana lui avait déclaré une fois que le faire dans un lit et nue équivalait pour elle à être en couple. Et elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

Alors Brittany l'avait laissé la contenter sans jamais découvrir la moindre parcelle de peau.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui la femme qu'elle désirait le plus était nue derrière cette porte. Une porte qu'il lui suffisait seulement d'ouvrir pour pouvoir…

Un miaulement réprobateur la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle croisa le regard de Lord Tubbington, assit à ses pieds.

- «_ Ne me fixes pas comme ça Lord T, je pensais c'est tout_, se défendit-elle. _Évidemment que je n'allais rien faire._ »

Son chat eut un nouveau miaulement et la blonde haussa les épaules.

- « _Bon d'accord je vais dans ma chambre._ »

Mais Brittany eut beau tirer sa couette déjà parfaitement installée, ranger un bureau où rien ne traînait et essuyer de la poussière inexistante, elle ne parvint pas à chasser la vision de Santana.

Peut-être devait-elle voir si tout allait bien, juste au cas où la latina aurait du mal à régler l'eau chaude…

- «_ Je n'ai pas osé utiliser le sèche-cheveux_, annonça une voix rauque. _J'avais peur de réveiller tes parents_. »

La blonde se retourna face à son invitée et cessa un instant de respirer.

Elle en aurait crié de frustration !

Santana se tenait debout devant elle, seulement recouverte par sa serviette, et ses longs cheveux noirs encore trempés dégringolaient sur un côté, laissant sa nuque parfaite totalement découverte. Brittany pouvait voir ses petites jambes fines et même le haut de ses cuisses. Et sa poitrine qu'elle devinait sans peine…

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher d'être si désirable ? C'était une torture ! La danseuse avait envie de se jeter sur elle, là tout de suite !

Non! Il fallait qu'elle se retienne. Santana vivait une mauvaise passe et Brittany n'avait aucun droit d'en profiter. Pas après ce que la brune avait subi chez elle.

- « _Bon…Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit_, balbutia la jeune fille en détournant le regard._ Je viendrai te réveiller demain matin si tu veux._  
_- Merci Britt._ »

Sortir de la chambre lui fit l'effet d'une grande bouffée d'air et elle mit peu de temps à rejoindre son lit de fortune. Elle se débarrassa de son short et se glissa sous la couverture.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, le sommeil ne vint pas. Il la délaissait pour laisser Brittany seule avec ses pensées. Santana était si différente lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, sans personne pour exercer cette pression infernale qui pesait sur la latina. Sans Quinn.

La brune pouvait se montrer si douce, presque aimante, et la danseuse se laissa emporter par le souvenir de leur étreinte, bercée par toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé.

- « _Britt…Tu dors_…? »

Le chuchotement tira la jeune fille du sommeil et elle papillonna des yeux quelques instants. Sa vision, d'abord floue, se fit plus nette et se posa sur l'horloge en face d'elle. 3h25 du matin.

- « _Tu dors_ ? »

Elle se retourna.

Santana était penchée sur elle et la lumière des réverbères se reflétait dans ses grands yeux sombres.

Depuis les quelques jours où la brune était venue s'installer chez les Pierce, jamais encore elle n'était venue la réveiller en pleine nuit. Et le cœur de la blonde s'accéléra soudainement.  
Avait-elle envie de partir ? De s'en aller d'ici pour retourner chez ce beau-père qui l'avait mise à la porte en début de semaine ?

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici_ ? murmura Brittany en se redressant, soudainement inquiète. _Ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _  
_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir,_ avoua la brune en baissant la tête. _Est-ce que_… »

Elle s'interrompit mais la danseuse l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- «_ Est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi_ ? »

La demande surprit Brittany qui ne répondit rien et, pendant quelques secondes, elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles.

- «_ Laisse -tomber,_ répliqua Santana en se relevant._ C'était idiot._  
_- Non attend_ ! la retint la blonde en s'emparant de son poignet. _Je veux bien…_ »

Le cœur battant, la bouche sèche, elle se leva et suivit son amante jusque dans sa chambre. Jamais encore elle n'avait pensé un tel moment possible et elle aurait pu croire à un rêve sans aucune hésitation.

D'ailleurs, cela devait sûrement être ça. Car sinon jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de se glisser sous les couvertures et de se tourner vers Santana, un bras sous la tête, et plonger dans son regard.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net…

Lentement, elle leva la main et effleura la peau douce et chaude de la brune, traçant sur son bras une ligne invisible.

Elle ne rêvait pas. Tout était bien réel. Santana vivait bien chez elle depuis des jours. Et la marque encore visible sur sa lèvre était toujours présente, comme pour rappeler à Brittany la violence qu'elle avait subit.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Santana s'était confiée à elle sur la raison de ce geste et, plus que la réaction de Carlos, c'était celle de sa mère qui avait sidéré la blonde.

Ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa blessure et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- «_ Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher_, murmura-t-elle._ Personne ne devrait en avoir le droit…_  
_- Je crois qu'il a raison tu sais_, répondit Santana._ Je suis qui pour lui faire la morale ? Je suis qui pour lui dire toutes ces choses que j'ai dite ? Je ne suis rien. _  
_- Je t'interdis de dire ça !_ »

La brune écarquilla les yeux devant le ton brusque de Brittany.

- «_ Tu es Santana Lopez et tu ne laisses pas un homme violent te rabaisser ! Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi. Peu importe qu'ils te cataloguent et te disent que tu n'es rien. Moi je sais qui tu es et tu le sais aussi. _»

Santana leva la main à son tour et effleura le visage de la blonde.

Elle semblait si triste et si joyeuse, si calme et si agitée à cet instant. Comme si trop de choses, trop de sentiments tournaient en elle et Brittany avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger. Personne ne la voyait comme la blonde. Personne n'apercevait cette petite fille blessée qui vivait en dessous de l'épaisse carapace.

- «_ Je suis désolée Brittany._ »

La jeune fille se figea, les doigts toujours sur la lèvre de son amante.

Jamais encore Santana ne s'était excusée pour quoi que ce soit et un instant elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- «_ Je suis désolée d'être trop faible pour dire à Quinn d'aller se faire voir et pour te protéger. Je suis désolée de tout ce que je te fais subir. Et surtout de ne pas savoir te dire..._  
_- Shhh_… »

Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'hésitation désormais.

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Lentement, Brittany se redressa sur un coude et pencha la tête vers Santana, frôlant ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de les sceller en un tendre baiser qui lui fit pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Comme la douceur de sa bouche lui avait manqué…

- «_ Tu es là maintenant_, chuchota la blonde en s'écartant._ Je me fiche du reste_. »

Elle reprit aussitôt possession de Santana qui ne fit rien pour la repousser. Les yeux clos, elle sentit son corps se coller au sien et les mains de la latina sur son dos la forcèrent à venir s'allonger sur elle.

C'était comme si tous les interdits que la brune s'imposait venait d'exploser et le cœur de Brittany s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure noire tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser l'accès à Santana. Sa langue vint aussitôt caresser la sienne et ce qui avait débuté comme un simple baiser s'enflamma brutalement.

Elle avait envie de Santana. Comme un besoin vital.

Le désir grimpa dans le corps de la blonde qui se colla plus encore contre elle. Être ainsi allongée sur la latina électrisait tous ses sens. Elle était incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Cette fois ce n'était pas dans les toilettes qu'elles se feraient du bien. Non, Brittany comptait lui faire l'amour dans son lit.

Les doigts de Santana glissèrent sous le débardeur de la danseuse déjà haletante. Sa peau brûlait au moindre de ses contacts et elle était certaine que la latina pourrait lui faire du bien sans même la toucher.

À cheval sur elle, Brittany se cambra plus encore pour que leur deux corps s'emboitent parfaitement et les doigts de la brune sur son ventre lui firent perdre la raison.

Elle avait besoin de plus.

La jeune fille rompit le baiser, arrachant une grimace à son amante qui rouvrit les yeux, et se redressa sur elle. Alors elle s'empara du bas de son débardeur et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, se retrouvant exposée au regard emplie de luxure de Santana. Brittany voulait s'offrir totalement à elle, ne plus rien cacher de son corps.

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur la latina.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir des mains aventureuses, la blonde se sentit brutalement repoussée.

- « _Non arrêtes_ ! Ordonna Santana. _Brittany arrête_ !

Haletante, fiévreuse, la jeune fille releva la tête, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de la brune.

- «_ J'en ai envie Santana… _»

Elle voulut l'embrasser mais son amante détourna la tête.

- «_ Je ne peux pas_, chuchota la brune._ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. _  
_- Quoi ? Mais…_  
_- Tu ne comprends rien_ ! »

Le ton de Santana s'était durci et elle redonna le débardeur à Brittany qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, en effet. La latina en avait autant envie qu'elle, la jeune fille avait pu le sentir. Alors pourquoi la repoussait-elle ?

- « _J'ai fais quelque chose de mal_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Et voilà ! Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer à nouveau.

- « _Bien sûr que non, Britt_…la rassura Santana avec un petit sourire. _C'est moi. Je ne peux pas…Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste…dormir ?_ »

Pendant quelques secondes, Brittany scruta le visage de la brune, essayant de découvrir pourquoi elle la rejetait une nouvelle fois. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête et s'allongea, lui tournant le dos pour essayer de calmer ce désir qui la ravageait.

Épuisée, elle ne mit pas longtemps à remonter aux pays des rêves.

Ce ne fut qu'à son réveil, le lendemain matin, qu'elle constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit.

- « _Santana_ ? »

Le silence lui répondit et Brittany se redressa.  
Le soleil éclairait déjà la pièce. Santana devait sûrement être en bas, attablée pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Mais le sourire qui commençait à s'afficher sur son visage alors qu'elle repensait à leur baiser s'affaissa lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une feuille de papier soigneusement posée sur le coussin.  
L'écriture de Santana.  
Le cœur battant, anxieuse, Brittany s'en empara et le porta devant ses yeux.

« _Merci d'avoir été là…_  
_Ces quelques jours avec toi m'ont fais comprendre à quel point tu tenais à moi. Tu m'as aidé lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, tu as su me réconforter et me faire oublier mes problèmes. _  
_Je crois que je commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses, grâce à toi. Et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante._  
_Mais je ne supporte plus de te faire souffrir. Je suis incapable de te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes et voir ton sourire, ton regard si plein de joie de vivre… Je ne supporte plus de te décevoir et te voir pleurer me brise le cœur. _  
_Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras ce geste._

_Ne cherche pas à m'appeler, ni à me contacter. J'ai rejoint Sam et je vais vivre chez lui à présent. _  
_Je suis désolée…Je ne peux pas changer…_

_C'est trop douloureux…_

_S. _»

Le bras de Brittany retomba mollement sur le lit et la lettre s'échappa de ses mains pour s'écraser au sol sans bruit. Elle ne chercha pas à reprendre sa respiration, ni chasser les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage.

Brisée, la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour laisser éclater sa tristesse. Un oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur de Santana…

**FIN ! **

* * *

**_Mais non je plaisante ce n'est pas la fin de ma FF xD Juste de ce que je considère comme une première saison ^^ _**

**_Malheureusement, une question se pose à moi. Ayant attaqué mon boulot saisonnier, j'aurais sûrement moins de temps pour poster ou même écrire... Alors préférez-vous terminez la FF sur cette fin ou bien patientez le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'au prochain chapitre ? _**

**_C'est comme vous voulez et puis bien sûr si la FF continue de vous plaire ^^ Sinon je m'arrête là xD _**

**_Bon et sinon, vos réactions ? :D ! _**


	8. Résumé de la saison 2 !

_**Bon je m'en excuse d'avance pour le résumé pitoyable que je vous donne mais ça n'a jamais été mon point fort...**_

_**J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire même si je fais exprès de rester dans le flou ! Héhé c'est plus rigolo comme ça au moins vous ne savez pas à quoi vous attendre ! **_

_**Ah oui j'ai aussi une annonce importante, il y aura une troisième saison de prévue c'est sûr et certain ! Après saison 4 ou non, c'est une autre histoire on a le temps ^^ **_

_**Bref trêve de blabla et désolée pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas le résumé j'ai pas trouver le "spoiler" :s**_

**Résumé de la saison 2 :**

**Les choses ont changés entre Santana et Brittany. La fuite de l'une a provoqué un déclic chez l'autre et c'est désormais séparées que le lycée reprend. **  
** L'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves va compliqué une relation déjà tendue entre elles et la révélation d'un secret risque de chambouler toute la hiérarchie à McKinley. **  
** L'homosexualité de Santana et sa relation passée avec Brittany risquent-ils de la faire passer pour la risée du lycée ? **  
** Ou bien la grossesse de Quinn va-t-elle la faire chuter de sa plus haute place de leader ? **  
** Qu'advient-il de la relation entre Santana et Brittany ? Quinn va-t-elle accepter que Puck fasse désormais partie de sa vie ? **  
** Trahisons, rupture, désir et amitié, voilà ce qui vous attend dans cette saison 2 ! **

**Et préparez vos coeurs pour le dernier épisode de la saison ! **

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce (pitoyable désolée !) résumée ? :D _**


	9. Chapitre 1 : Il va falloir qu'on parle

_**Et voilà comme promis le premier chapitre de cette saison 2 ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour continuer à suivre cette FF :D **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il va falloir qu'on parle**

**POV Blaine :**

Les couloirs du lycée McKinley commençaient déjà à se vider de ses étudiants lorsque Blaine y pénétra. Il fut aussitôt happé par le flot des élèves qui se rendaient en classe et se retrouva dos au casier avant même d'avoir pu faire un geste.  
Décidemment, tout cela changeait de la Dalton Academy.  
Mais ses parents l'avaient averti et se plaindre ne lui venait pas en tête. Il était sûr de parvenir à aimer toute cette agitation qui tranchait avec le calme et l'ordre de son ancien établissement. Après tout, c'était Blaine lui-même qui avait demandé à rentrer dans le public alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à se prélasser dans le privé.  
Il retint un soupir, attendit que la vague d'étudiants soit passée et remit son sac sur l'épaule. Il lui faudrait sûrement un temps d'adaptation mais cela n'effrayait pas le garçon.  
Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il se remit en marche, un plan dans la main.  
Où donc se trouvait le bureau de ce Figgins ?  
Il leva les yeux à la recherche d'indications mais tout ce qu'il aperçut fut la fille qu'il percuta brutalement. Plus petite que lui, elle aurait trébuché à terre si Blaine n'avait pas eu le réflexe de l'attraper par le bras.

- «_ Pardon_, s'excusa-t-il une fois qu'il lâcha l'inconnue.  
- _Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand tu marches_, le réprimanda-t-elle en lissant la jupe de son uniforme. »

Le garçon se baissa pour ramasser le sac de la fille et le lui tendit avec un sourire d'excuse.

- « _J'essayais de trouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe_, confessa-t-il. »

Elle devait sûrement avoir des origines hispaniques car sa peau était mâte et ses cheveux, qu'elle avait noué en queue de cheval, avait une couleur noire. Ses yeux sombres le détaillèrent des pieds à la tête et il eut, l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression d'être passé au scanner.

- «_ Tu as la tête du nouveau. _  
_- Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson_, se présenta le garçon.  
- _Quel crétin choisirait les vacances de Noël pour rentrer dans un lycée_ ? demanda son interlocutrice en levant un sourcil.  
- _Moi je suppos_e, répondit-t-il avec un nouveau sourire. »

L'attitude de cette fille le laissait songeur. Devait-il prendre ce ton bourru et ce regard inquisiteur comme des signes négatifs ?  
Elle le fixait de nouveau, les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'une voix le fit se retourner .

- « _Monsieur Anderson ?_ »

Un homme s'approcha de lui.

- «_ Je suis Monsieur Figgins_, se présenta le type avec un drôle d'accent. _Miss Lopez, je vous suggère de vous rendre en cours immédiatement. Sécher les cours pour le jour de la rentrée ne sera pas bien vu du tout._

_- Il m'a percut_é, se défendit la fille en montrant Blaine du doigt.

- _Oh alors considérez ça comme un signe du destin_ ! »

Le garçon jeta un regard interrogateur à l'inconnue mais le visage de celle-ci s'assombrit.

- « _Monsieur Anderson aura sûrement besoin d'un chaperon pour s'intégrer à la vie de l'école_, annonça Figgins avec un sourire satisfait.  
- _Oh non je peux parfaitement_…commença Blaine. »

Mais la main que le directeur posa sur son épaule le força à ne rien ajouter.

- « _Et puisqu'il vous a percuté, c'est vous qui vous occuperez de lui._ »

La fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Figgins avait déjà pivoté, entraînant Blaine avec lui. Un simple coup d'œil en arrière suffit à lui apprendre que la nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'enchanté la latina.  
L'homme le guida à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à un petit bureau, bien différent de celui du directeur de la Dalton Academy. Des articles de journaux remplaçaient là où trônaient des coupes de compétitions de chorales et il ne semblait y avoir de places que pour cette équipe de cheerleader dont la fille qu'il avait percuté devait faire partie.  
Il s'installa dans le siège que lui désigna son interlocuteur.

- «_ Vous avez de la chance Monsieur Anderson_, commença Figgins en prenant place en face de lui. _Il est inhabituel de recevoir des demandes d'intégrations à notre lycée en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Et il est encore plus inhabituel de les accepter. _  
_- Je sais et je vous remercie d'avoir approuvé ma demand_e, répondit Blaine avec un sourire poli.  
- _La Dalton Academy ne vous voulait plus parmi eux ? _  
_- Hum…je_…balbutia le garçon, pris au dépourvu. »

Comment expliquer qu'après avoir connu le privé pendant toute sa vie il avait eu cette envie irrépressible de découvrir le public ? Sa mixité, sa diversité de club, d'activités…

- « _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre je vous rassure_, plaisanta Figgins. _Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses._ »

En quelques minutes, l'homme lui expliqua le fonctionnement de McKinley et bientôt Blaine se retrouva avec la liste des ouvrages à avoir obligatoirement, une autre des différents clubs auxquels il pouvait appartenir, un emploi du temps ponctué de trous et un numéro de casier.

- «_ Miss Lopez vous aidera à vous y retrouver_, poursuivit le directeur. _Je me suis assuré que vous ayez les mêmes cours. _»

Blaine n'était pas sûr que cela ravirait la latina lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

- « _Vous attendez quelque chose_ ? »

Le garçon se leva précipitamment et remercia Figgins d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, il poussa un soupir. Il lui faudrait vraiment un gros moment d'adaptation.  
Il réussit à trouver seul sa première salle de classe et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'assoir, le professeur lui demanda de se présenter devant tout le monde. Il subit alors les regards moqueurs de ses camarades.  
Était-ce dû à sa manière de se vêtir ? Oui il affectionnait particulièrement le style un peu rétro avec les nœuds papillons extravagants. Ou bien était-ce sa coiffure plaquée par le gel ?  
Son regard tomba sur de grands yeux chocolats qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à celle qui était désormais son chaperon. Elle était la seule à ne pas sembler se moquer de lui.

- « _C'est la première fois que tu vois des filles_ ? lui lança un élève à lunettes et à l'énorme chevelure frisée. _Il paraît qu'il n'y a que des représentants de la gente masculine dans les écoles comme la Dalton Academy alors forcément…_  
_- Si tu te la fermais un peu Ben Israel_ ? riposta Lopez en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Blaine eut un sourire et acheva sa présentation, son regard s'attardant plusieurs fois sur la fille.  
Le reste du cours passa lentement et le garçon crut même voir un de ces camarades, le type le plus grand qu'il avait jamais vu, s'endormir et baver sur son bureau. Il reçut d'ailleurs une claque de la part d'une cheerleader blonde lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- « _Hey le nouveau !_ »

Blaine cessa de ranger ses affaires et se retourna.  
C'était la fille qu'il avait percuté.

- « _Puisque je dois être ton chaperon, je vais commencer par me présenter,_ annonça-t-elle en tendant la main. _Santana Lopez. Mes amis m'appellent Satan._ »

Elle eut un sourire pas franchement rassurant mais Blaine tenta de ne pas y prendre garde et la serra.  
Elle avait perdu son air colérique de tout à l'heure et semblait presque joyeuse.

- « _Figgins t'a donné le même emploi du temps d'après ce que j'ai compris_ ? poursuivit la dénommée Santana en y jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. _On ne peut pas dire que tu as le meilleur._ »

En effet, à peine une heure de cours et voilà que le garçon se retrouvait déjà avec un trou de deux heures.  
À la Dalton Academy, les journées étaient trop remplies pour que les élèves puissent avoir le temps de souffler. Autant dire que c'était le jour et la nuit entre les deux établissements.

- « _Et toi tu fais quoi pendant ce temps libre, toi_ ? demanda Blaine en la suivant au dehors.  
- _Pourquoi, tu comptes me suivre à la trace_ ? riposta Santana en levant un sourcil. _Je te préviens les pots de colle gélifiés c'est pas mon truc._ »

La remarque coupa le garçon dans son élan et il resta quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte.

- « _Tu devrais la fermer,_ lui conseilla la latina en se mettant à rire. _Tu pourrais attirer autre chose que des mouches avec ta belle gueule._ »

Il obéit aussitôt et la suivit jusqu'à leur casier respectif. Figgins avait veiller à ce que le sien soit proche de celui de Santana. Il devait sûrement avoir peur que Blaine ne sache pas comment l'ouvrir.

- « _Je fais partie d'un club_, expliqua-elle finalement. _Enfin je crois. D'ailleurs tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. On accepte tout le monde, même les nouveaux aux cheveux tellement recouverts de gel qu'on dirait une plaque de silicone pour hommes._  
- _Heu_…balbutia-t-il devant la nouvelle réflexion. _C'est quel genre de club ?_ »

Elle devait sûrement faire partie d'un club de sport ou quelque chose comme cela. Santana ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à passer son temps libre dans la cuisine ou tout autre activité très féminine.

- « _Une chorale._ »

Voilà qui était parfait ! Il avait été un chanteur à la Dalton Academy et il se souvenait des concerts que les Warblers organisaient dans la salle commune. Les cours s'arrêtaient le temps de laisser vivre les apprentis artistes et chaque élèves connaissaient leur visage. Ils étaient très populaires.

- « _Je serais ravi de venir !_ »

Décidemment, cette nouvelle vie dans un lycée public commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

- «_ On va commencer à faire notre campagne_, annonça Quinn, appuyée contre les casiers. _Si on ne débute pas maintenant, les gens auront moins de temps pour nous connaître et cela risque de nous faire des votes en moins._ »

Finn la regardait avec de grands yeux et la jeune fille se demanda un moment si la claque qu'elle lui avait mis à la fin cours n'était pas responsable de cet état abruti. Elle claqua des doigts devant lui et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme un imbécile.

- « _Le bal de promo n'est que dans plusieurs moi Quinn_, répondit-il. _On a encore du temps._  
_- Non justement ! Il faut commencer dès maintenant si on veut être élu roi et reine ! _  
_- Tu sai_s, ronronna-t-il en l'attrapant par les hanches. _Le plus important pour moi c'est d'y aller avec toi._ »

Réflexion qui lui valut une nouvelle claque sur le bras.

- « _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? _  
_- Ce titre est très important pour moi_, rétorqua Quinn en tordant la bouche. _Ne t'avise pas de n'y mettre que cinquante pour cent de tes capacités. Je veux être élue reine du bal de promo !_ »

Finn leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête.  
Ce titre ne représentait sûrement rien pour lui mais pour la cheerleader, c'était le sommet de la popularité.  
Elle voulut lui compter tous les avantages d'être élue roi et reine lorsque son estomac se révulsa violement.

- « _Quinn ? Ça va ?_ »

La jeune fille aurait dû lui répondre et lui assurer que tout allait parfaitement bien mais elle se détourna de lui et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible aux toilettes. Sa nausée dura une bonne paire de minutes pendant lesquelles elle resta pliée en deux, les mains sur l'estomac, les larmes aux bords des yeux.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'elle règle ce problème de grossesse. Elle n'envisageait même pas de garder cette chose qui commençait à grandir en elle ! Quinn Fabray ne pouvait pas perdre sa réputation si durement acquise et révéler à tout le monde qu'elle avait été engrosser par un looser du lycée.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de looser…  
La cheerleader soupira en s'essuyant la bouche. Qu'elle veuille le garder ou non, elle devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Puck. Et dès aujourd'hui.  
La jeune fille sortit des toilettes et faillit percuter Finn qui l'attendait.

- « _Tu es malade Quinn_ ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet.  
- _J'ai besoin de mon espace_, rétorqua-t-elle avec un signe de la main. _Et on ferait mieux d'aller au Glee Club ou bien on va louper les répétitions._ »

Ils se mirent en route, côte à côte.

- « _Tu sais le choix de vos chansons avec Rachel était génial_, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. _Et puis j'ignorais que Puck jouait aussi bien de la guitare il m'a impr…_  
_- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui Finn ! _  
_- Je voulais simplement dire que le spectacle de cette semaine va être très réussie à mon avis_, acheva-t-il en levant les épaules. _J'ai vu la chorée de Brittany, Mike et Santana aussi._ »

Tout le monde était présent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de chant et la jeune fille n'eut aucun regard pour personne en rejoignant sa place.

- « _Vous êtes en retard_, les réprimanda gentiment Monsieur Schuester. _Bien, comme je le disais, il nous reste peu de temps avant votre tout premier spectacle ! Excités hein_ ? »

Les élèves répondirent dans une cacophonie monstre qui arracha une grimace à Quinn. Étaient-ils obligés d'être aussi bruyants ?

- « _Avant de voir les numéros que nous allons présenter, je tenais à vous présenter notre nouveau membre_, annonça le professeur. _Blaine Anderson._ »

Il était plutôt mignon, bien qu'un peu trop sophistiqué au goût de Quinn. Mais apparemment, Kurt avait déjà réservé la place car il jetait un regard réprobateur à ceux qui posait leurs yeux sur le nouveau.

- « _Il a été l'ancien soliste des Warblers_, poursuivit Schuester avec un sourire radieux. _Et nous pourrions l'intégrer à notre spectacle de fin de semaine. Mais pour ça, il va devoir apprendre les pas de danse et les chansons prévues au programme. Et comme Santana, qui je le rappelle va devoir faire un solo, est son chaperon, c'est elle qui se chargera de ça._ »

Santana.  
Pendant ces trois semaines de vacances, Quinn ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Sa pseudo trahison et les récents évènements les avaient cruellement éloigné et la jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa présence lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de son problème, de sa grossesse, et écouter ses conseils pas toujours bon à prendre mais qui ne manquaient jamais de faire sourire.  
Comme si elle sentait ses pensées, la latina tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui accorda un sourire que Quinn ignora superbement, rapportant son attention sur Schuester.  
Elle ne croyait tout de même pas s'en tirer comme ça !

- « _En ce qui concerne les pas de danse, Mike tu peux lui montrer_ ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- « _J'ai déjà des leçons toute cette semain_e, s'excusa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
- _Dans ce cas, Santana et Brittany s'en chargeront_, conclut le professeur. _Bien ! Allons-y pour les répétitions !_ »

Les deux heures fut éprouvantes et chacun donna le meilleur de lui-même. Les pas de danse n'étaient pas compliqués mais il fallait pouvoir s'en souvenir. Quand au chant, c'était bien la partie qui posa le moins de problème à Quinn. Sauf lorsqu'elle se retrouva à chanter en duo avec Puck.  
À la fin des répétitions, la jeune fille s'accorda un sourire satisfait. Au moins elle ne se ridiculisera pas devant tout le lycée.  
Mais il fallait qu'elle règle son problème dès maintenant.

- « _Puck, je peux te parler une seconde_ ? »

Surprit, le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils attendirent patiemment que les autres élèves aient quitté la salle. Finn, qui discutait avec Berry, ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle restait en arrière et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fabray_ ? »

Il avait un petit sourire victorieux qui ne cessait de rappeler à Quinn que oui ! Il avait gagné ! Il avait réussi à obtenir d'elle l'unique chose qu'elle s'était promis de n'accorder qu'à son fiancé. Elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde pensait. Et lui seul le savait.

- « _Il faut qu'on parle de…de tu sais quoi_, annonça-t-elle froidement.  
- _Pourquoi, tu veux remettre ça_ ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.  
- _L'idée même de pouvoir refaire ça avec toi me donne envie de vomir_, rétorqua-t-elle. _Alors ne me mets pas ça dans la tête. _  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?_ »

Il remit son sac sur l'épaule et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  
Quinn en aurait rit si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Comme si l'heure de ses cours avaient une quelconque importance pour lui.

- « _Je n'ai rien dis à Finn concernant notre…accident. _  
_- On a couché ensemble Fabray_, lui rappela brutalement Puck. _Et vu comment tu étais consentante, c'était loin d'être un accident._ »

Il lui fallut toute sa force intérieure pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère qu'elle éprouvait et lui mettre une gifle monumentale. Et pourtant, même si elle l'aurait voulu, ce furent les larmes qui prirent le contrôle de son corps.  
Fichus hormones ! Pourquoi devait-elle se mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine devant ce looser !

- « _Hey Quinn_, s'inquiéta Puck en s'approchant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce ton gentil venir de lui et ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa tristesse. Au fond, la jeune fille savait que Puck n'était pas l'idiot pervers qu'il voulait faire croire. Et elle aurait pu tomber sur un garçon beaucoup moins compréhensible avec elle.  
Le menton tremblant, elle se laissa aller lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa même la tête sur son torse tandis que ses mains l'enserraient pour ne plus le lâcher.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Qu'elle avoue tout.

- « _Je…_sanglota-t-elle difficilement. _Je suis enceinte Puck._ »

Il aurait pu se mettre en colère. Il aurait pu l'insulter ou bien tourner les talons et s'en aller pour ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Ou encore révéler son secret à tout le monde. Finn, Sue, toute l'école ! Ruiner sa réputation et faire d'elle la risée de McKinley.  
Mais il resserra simplement son emprise autours d'elle, passant une main derrière sa tête pour la maintenir contre lui.

- « _Ca va aller_, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle pleurait plus encore. _On va s'en sortir…_ »

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et la réalité frappa Quinn de toutes ses forces.  
Elle l'avait pris pour un looser.  
Elle l'avait critiqué.  
Mais il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

* * *

**POV Blaine :**

- « _Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me rappeler de tout, Santana. _  
_- C'est pourtant pas compliqu_é, souffla la latina. _Bon regarde bien mes pieds ! Tu fais comme ça !_ »

Elle effectua lentement l'enchainement mais Blaine renonça et s'assit par terre. Il n'y arriverait jamais.  
Oh bien sûr pour remuer des fesses ou claquer des doigts pendant un concert des Warblers il était doué, mais sa conception de la danse n'allait pas au-delà.

- « _Je crois que je vais dire à Schuester que je ne ferais pas partie du spectacle._ »

Il voulut se relever mais Santana le repoussa brutalement par terre.

- « _Ecoute-moi bien Gelman_, le menaça-t-elle, un doigt sur sa poitrine. _Si jamais tu renonces je t'envois un saut d'eau sur ta jolie petite coiffure de poupée gay siliconée. Tu es sous ma surveillance et je ne te laisserai pas renoncer de sitôt ! C'est clair ? Alors tu vas arrêter de penser à tes cheveux et remuer tes pieds !_ »

Blaine eut un sourire et leva les mains pour renoncer. Décidément, cette Santana lui plaisait de plus en plus. Et son caractère impulsif faisait rire le garçon qui l'écoutait envoyer des réflexions dans tous les sens.  
Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais il se sentait proche d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à ne pas subir sa violence physique. Blaine l'avait vu pousser un élève par terre car il n'avait pas bouger assez vite hors de son chemin. Et enfoncer le chewing-gum d'un autre dans son nez car le pauvre garçon s'était permis une réflexion des plus désobligeantes.

- « _D'accord_, décida-t-il en se relevant. _Je vais l'apprendre cette chorée._ »

Santana eut un sourire satisfait et l'empoigna par le bras tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa hanche.

- «_ Ne t'avises pas de me tripoter pendant qu'on danse_, l'avertit la latina avec un regard noir. _Sinon je te fais avaler ton givre pour cheveux et crois-moi ça va faire mal par là où ça va passer. _  
_- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir avec ça_, la rassura-t-il. »

Elle n'était pas son genre de fille. D'ailleurs aucune ne l'était.  
En revanche le gringalet du Glee Club…Kurt…

- « _Tu te déconcentres ! _  
_- Mais non !_ se défendit le garçon en ouvrant grands les yeux. »

Il se prépara à recevoir une volée de réflexions en espagnol, qu'il ne comprendrait sûrement pas, lorsque le claquement de la porte empêcha la latina de s'exprimer.

- « _On vous entend d'en dehors la salle de dans_e, leur apprit la grande blonde qui s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire. _Vous pourriez être plus discret quand vous vous engueulez._ »

Blaine se tourna vers Santana, pensant la trouver encore plus en colère d'être interrompue. Mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit le rouge aux joues et un air penaud sur le visage. Un air qui ne dura que peu de temps car son regard se fit soudainement…  
Plein d'envie ?  
Le garçon regarda à nouveau la blonde. Brittany lui semblait-il. Outre d'être grande, elle avait cette espèce de grâce et de légèreté que possèdent la plupart des danseuses. Et son visage respirait la bonté et la gentillesse au travers du simple sourire qu'elle lui accordait. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie de vivre mais aussi de quelque chose de moins heureux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Santana. De la tristesse, de la colère…  
Décidemment, il faudrait qu'il parle à la latina !  
Qui, d'ailleurs, le la lâchait pas du regard.  
Il lui mit discrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes et la jeune fille s'arracha à la contemplation de Brittany. Elle s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur les longues jambes de la danseuse et sur son débardeur qui laissait dévoiler ses formes féminines.  
Ce qui lui valut un nouveau rappel.  
Santana fusilla Blaine du regard et croisa les bras.

- « _Alors, tu as du mal avec la danse_ ? demanda Brittany en posant son sac par terre. _Pourtant Santana est un très bon professeur._ »

Elle lui décrocha un sourire qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois la latina et Blaine dû se retenir d'éclater de rire.  
Apparemment il n'y avait pas que lui qui cachait sa véritable nature.

- « _Il a du mal avec les enchainements_, expliqua la brune. _Tu vois Hudson ? Ba c'est pas aussi pire mais presque. _  
_- Je sais ce qu'on va fair_e, s'exclama Brittany. »

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la chaîne et mit la chanson en route avant de revenir. Puis elle s'empara de la hanche de Santana pour la coller contre elle.

- « _Britt…Brittany_, balbutia Santana, _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
_- Il ne comprendra jamais si on ne lui montre pas une chorée nous même_, expliqua la blonde d'une voix calme. _Tu as oublié que ce tango nous avait aidé à assimiler des pas beaucoup plus durs pendant nos premiers cours, tout ça parce qu'on avait regardé le prof ?_  
_- Sûrement mais le contexte est différent. Et puis exécuter ce numéro de tango après_… »

La latina jeta un regard en coin à Blaine.

- « _Après ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances_ ? acheva-t-elle à voix basse.  
- _On est pas ici pour ça Santana et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec toi._ »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la tournure de la conversation, mais Brittany l'empêcha d'approfondir la question.

- « _La première chose en danse est de compléter son partenaire_, expliqua-t-elle. _Ensuite tu te laisses porter par la musique et les pas te viendront naturellement. _  
_- Brittany je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_  
- _Tais-toi et danse, Santana._ »

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, la blonde la colla à elle et l'engagea dans des pas que Blaine était certain ne jamais réussir, quand bien même il aurait été danseur professionnel.  
Chacun de leur mouvement était remplie d'assurance et de savoir-faire et elles tournaient ensemble, mélangeant raideur et souplesse, lenteur et rapidité, tendresse et brusquerie. Comme si tous les sentiments contradictoires pouvaient se fondre les uns dans les autres. Un équilibre parfait entre le calme de l'esprit et la fureur du corps.  
Et plus la danse avançait, plus Blaine comprit que les deux filles étaient ailleurs désormais. Elles se mouvaient ensemble, respiraient ensemble. Deux moitié d'une même personne.  
Brittany passa derrière Santana et ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de la latina qui tourna le visage vers elle avant de se dégager brutalement pour un nouvel enchainement.  
Mais, sans que le garçon ne sache s'il s'agissait réellement des pas de danse, la blonde attrapa le bras de sa partenaire et la ramena à elle avant de laisser l'une de ses mains caresser sa cuisse et remonter lentement. Et il fut presque certain d'avoir entendu un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Santana à ce contact.  
Les regards se perdaient, le temps se figeait, les souffles s'accéléraient.  
Blaine était époustouflé. Elles respiraient la sensualité et s'il avait été attiré par les femmes, son corps aurait sûrement subit de gros dégâts.  
Elles tournoyèrent une dernière fois et la musique prit fin à l'instant même où Brittany plaqua Santana contre elle. Si proches que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Et il fallut au garçon tout son courage pour toussoter et interrompre un moment que ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitait apparemment terminer.  
Gênée par la soudaine situation, la blonde reprit ses esprits et se dégagea rapidement de sa partenaire sans plus croiser son regard.

- « _Tu as compris_ ? lui demanda-t-elle, essoufflée. »

Il hocha la tête.

- « _Alors je ne reste pas plus longtemps je…Je dois faire des choses en ville._ »

Santana sembla vouloir la retenir mais elle referma la bouche et Blaine salua la danseuse avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle.  
Puis il se tourna vers la latina.

- « _Toi et moi il va falloir qu'on parle_, pensa-t-il silencieusement. »

* * *

_****__**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos réactions ? :D**_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! **_


	10. Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi mentir ?

_**Allez parce que je suis gentille je vous offre déjà le second chapitre de cette seconde saison, bien que j'ai perdu quasiment tous mes habitués :( snif **_

_**Vous avez pas aimé ce début de saison ? ^^**_

_**Allez, encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! :D**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi mentir ?**

**POV Santana :**

- « _Anderson ! Je te conseille de courir très vite ou je vais t'arracher tous tes cheveux et crois-moi ça ne vas pas être agréable ! !_ »

Sa future victime cessa de parler avec Kurt et se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
Oh qu'il ne fasse surtout pas l'innocent avec elle ! Qu'il ne tente même pas !  
Elle s'approcha à grands pas furieux et se campa devant, les poings sur les hanches.

- «_ Salut Santana…_  
_- Tais-toi_ ! ordonna-t-elle. _Ne t'avise surtout pas d'ouvrir ta petite bouche de poupée gonflable !_  
_- Etre plus sympa ne te tuerait pas,_ intervint Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-_ Toi George Michael dégage de là !_ »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Santana leva la main devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

- «_ Je te préviens Hummel, si le moindre son sort de ces affreuses lèvres efféminées, je ferais en sorte que tu n'es plus seulement l'air d'être une castafiore mais un véritable eunuque. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?_ »

La menace parut assez clair car Kurt écarquilla de grands yeux apeurés et tourna les talons après un regard à Blaine.

- «_ A nous deux_, avertit la brune une fois qu'il eut disparut._ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? _  
_- De quoi_ ? demanda le garçon en hochant la tête._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? _  
_- Pourquoi es-tu allé posé des questions au Glee Club à propos de Brittany et moi_ ? »

Elle avait envie d'exploser de rage et de retirer un par un toute cette masse de cheveux avec une pince à épiler.  
De quel droit avait-il osé demander derrière son dos ce qu'il y avait entre Brittany et elle ? Au Glee club surtout ! Cette bande d'incapables abrutis égocentriques qui profiteraient de la moindre occasion pour la piétiner ! Ils n'étaient même pas digne de poser leur regard sur sa Brittany alors parler de leur relation ? Hors de question !

- «_ J'avais juste envie d'en savoir un peu plus_, répondit-il simplement. _Et je me doutais que tu ne répondrais pas à mes questions alors…_  
_- Je me fiche de tes raisons Blaine ! Si tu avais quelque chose à demander tu n'avais qu'à le faire !_  
_- Et tu aurais réagis aussi calmement que maintenant si je t'avais demandé depuis quand tu sors avec elle_ ? »

Sa réplique figea Santana sur place qui fut, l'espace de quelques secondes, incapable de la moindre réponse. Il avait découvert…Il savait tout. Elle était fichue !  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que son cœur se serre douloureusement face à la réalité. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec Brittany et plus rien ne les rapprochaient désormais. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où la brune avait quitté le domicile Pierce avec pour toute excuse une simple lettre…  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et l'attrapa par le bras, le trainant dans la salle de chant vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle claqua violement la porte et s'approcha si brusquement de Blaine que le garçon recula de quelques pas.

- «_ Premièrement, espèce de statut de gel, je ne sors pas avec Brittany_ ! _Non mais tu m'imagines en lesbienne ? Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité_ ! explosa-t-elle._ Et ensuite ne commence pas à t'imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Ton cerveau est tellement plein de laque que je crois que tes neurones sont aussi gélifiés que tes cheveux ! _  
_- Que je commence à m'imaginer quoi que ce soit_ ? rétorqua-t-il. _Santana je suis loin d'être aveugle et surtout pas idiot._  
_- Ca, ça reste à prouver, tête de brocoli_ ! »

Croyait-il vraiment avoir une chance contre elle ? Santana venait de Lima Hight ! Pas d'un petit lycée privé !

- «_ Donc tu vas me dire que la façon dont tu as regardé Brittany pendant la chorée, la façon dont vous avez dansé, ce n'est rien ? _  
_- Parfaitement_ ! »

Blaine eut un grand sourire et la brune fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire rire cette tête de choux ?

- « _Ouf_ ! ria-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur. _Pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble. Au moins je peux lui demander d'être ma petite-amie sans te gêner_. »

Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour. Elle l'attrapa par son horrible nœud papillon jaune et le colla si près d'elle que leur nez se touchaient presque.  
Elle voyait rouge et s'imaginait sans peine en train de coincer sa tête dans le piano avant de refermer violement le capot dessus !

- « _Essaie quoi que ce soit avec elle et je te renvoi chez tes copains de la Dalton sans dents ! Je t'aurais tellement cassé la figure que tu n'oseras même plus chanter de peur de te briser ta jolie petite mâchoire ! Ne t'avises même pas de poser les yeux sur elle !_  
_- Alors arrête de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous_, conseilla Blaine d'une voix douce. _Pourquoi mentir ? Tu es complètement raide dingue de cette fille._ »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Santana lui aurait sûrement enfoncer ses mots au fond de la gorge avec ses poings. Ou alors elle l'aurait remballer avec cruauté et sans la moindre once de pitié.  
Mais venant de Blaine, cette simple constatation serra douloureusement le cœur de la brune. Venant de lui, ces mots semblaient si simples…Alors qu'elle avait toujours rendu les choses compliquées avec Brittany.  
Malgré qu'il ne soit à McKinley que depuis une petite semaine, Santana se sentait proche de Blaine et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, commençait à s'attacher à lui pour des raisons inexplicables.  
Ce fut ça qui la fit lâcher son col et la jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol, envahit par une profonde tristesse. Lentement, elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des sièges et retint un soupir.

- «_ Santana_ ? »

Elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur Blaine. Le garçon l'avait rejoint et était à présent accroupis devant elle, une main sur son genoux.

- «_ Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose qui ait pu te blesser_, s'excusa-t-il. _Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais…Mais je te sens si… _»

Il s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant à trouver les bons mots, et Santana sentit une bouffée de sympathie à son égard.

- «_ A chaque répétitions au Glee Club, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais et je ne sais pas si j'ai vu plus de souffrance chez quelqu'un_, poursuivit-il presque dans un murmure. _Et pourtant tu te forces à ne rien ressentir. Ça se voit car dès que quelqu'un t'approches tu te renfermes et tu le remballes. Et les quelques fois où j'ai aperçu la véritable Santana, tu étais loin d'être le genre de filles froides que tu prétend être. Et avec tous ces regards à Brittany…_  
_- Il n'y a rien avec elle_, le coupa-t-elle durement. »

C'était en partie vrai. Leur conversation se limitait désormais aux politesses pendant les répétitions. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Brittany depuis sa « fuite » et pendant ces trois semaines de vacances, Santana avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter chez elle et l'embrasser.  
Mais la brune avait comprit que quelque chose avait changé lorsque la jeune fille ne fut plus présente au cours de danse. Ce fut son professeur qui lui apprit qu'elle avait décidé de changer de créneau horaires, laissant Santana anéantit.

- « _San, regarde-moi._ »

Pourquoi lui obéissait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire avaler ce surnom que seuls ses amis lui accordaient ? Pourquoi laisser ses yeux se remplir de larmes ?

- « _Je suis gay Santana_, lui avoua alors le garçon de sa même voix douce. _Et je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vu comment ta réputation est importante pour toi et je comprend pourquoi tu te dissimules. Tu as peur de la réaction des gens et du « qu'en dira-t'on ». Je crois même que tu n'assumes pas toi-même tes propres sentiments. Et pourtant ils sont là, en toi._ »

Il pointa un doigt sur son cœur.

- « _Et tu refuses de les voir. Tu refuses de réaliser à quel point tu es attachée à Brittany et tu n'imagines pas combien c'est en train de te détruire. Peut-être bien que j'ignore tout de votre passé à elle et toi, peut-être bien que là tout de suite tu as juste envie de me frapper pour que je me taise mais sache que je te comprend. Le plus dur est de s'accepter tel qu'on est, Santana. _»

Voilà, cet abruti réussissait à la faire pleurer ! En temps normal elle l'aurait sûrement frapper.  
Et pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire taire. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait résonnait dans son esprit et fracassait toutes ses pensées. Elle qui s'était toujours imaginé parfaitement à l'aise avec sa sexualité se rendait compte que sa vie n'était qu'un énorme mensonge.

- «_ Il te faudra encore du temps pour accepter qui tu es, et lorsque ce sera fait, crois-moi que les choses n'ont pas fini d'être dures. Peut-être bien qu'on te critiquera, qu'on te tournera le dos ou des choses pires encore. Mais tu seras libre et tu pourras être heureuse. Ne te forces surtout pas à feindre une personne que tu n' es pas et ne renie pas tes sentiments pour Brittany car je suis persuadée qu'elle souffre autant que toi. _  
_- J'en suis incapable_, sanglota la jeune fille. Tu imagines ce que les gens diront de moi si jamais ils apprenaient que...

- _Que tu es gay_ ? »

Elle fondit en larme. En une seule phrase, il venait de lui envoyer cette vérité qu'elle gardait cachée au fond d'elle depuis sa rencontre avec Brittany. Car après avoir goûté ces lèvres, après avoir sentit sa main sur son corps, ce plaisir qu'elle lui avait offert, Santana avait compris combien les garçons ne lui importaient pas.

Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire que Blaine la voit en train de pleurer. Il venait de percer toutes les barrières qu'elle avait prit soin d'élever mais son regard la persuadait de se livrer. Enfin elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un et ne plus ressentir ce poids horrible sur sa poitrine qui l'étouffait jours après jours.

- « _Si je lui avoue mes…mes sentiments_, continua-t-elle la gorge serrée, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. _Je l'ai tellement blessé Blaine…Je l'ai traité comme une moins que rien. Je me suis servie d'elle…_  
_- Est-ce qu'elle t'aime_ ? »

Santana hésita un long moment avant de répondre. La seule fois où Brittany lui avait confié son amour, non seulement elle avait avoué s'haïr pour ça, mais la brune avait piétiné ses sentiments avec cruauté.

- « _Oui…_  
_- Alors pourquoi ne simplement pas lui dire ? _  
_- Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprend pas, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour elle ! Brittany est quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné et c'est la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle est magnifique et elle est tout de ce qu'il y a de beau et d'innocent de ce monde affreux. Mais en me servant d'elle j'ai commencé à l'enlaidir. Je l'ai souillé avec tout ce que j'ai fais et je ne veux plus jamais recommencer ! Je lui donne de l'espoir pour mieux fuir et la blesser encore une fois ! Je ne la mérite pas, Blaine._  
_- Je pense plutôt que c'est à elle d'en décider_, lui répondit le garçon. _Si seulement tu lui laissais une chance de voir vraiment ce que tu ressens pour elle…_ »

Il se releva et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers l'unique chaîne hi-fi de la pièce.

- «_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? »

Il chercha une chanson quelques secondes puis, lorsque la musique commença, il se retourna vers elle.

- «_ Je t'aide_, répondit-il simplement. »

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**  
_La vie est trop courte pour seulement s'en soucier oh_

**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control**  
_Je perds la tête perds la tête perds le contrôle_

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait chanter mais dès le début, les larmes remontèrent immédiatement à ses yeux. Ces mots résonnaient cruellement en elle…

**These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
_Ces poissons dans la mer, ils me fixent oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**A wet world longs for a beat of a drum**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
_Un monde humide aspire au rythme d'un tambour_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
_Si je pouvais trouver un moyen d'y voir clair_

**I'd run away**  
_Je m'enfuirais_

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**  
_Vers une chance que j'aurais dû trouver à présent_

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**  
_J'attends que ce sirop pour la toux descende_

**Come down**  
_Descende_

Comment une chanson pouvait-elle exprimer exactement ce que Santana ressentait au plus profond d'elle ? Et comment Blaine, un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, pouvait se montrer si gentil, si attentionné avec une garce dans son genre ?

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**  
_La vie est trop courte pour seulement s'en soucier oh_

**I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh**  
_J'arrive de suite, j'arrive de suite de nulle part_

**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart **  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
_Ces zombies dans le parc, ils sont à la recherche mon coeur_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh**  
_Un monde sombre souffre pour un peu de soleil_  
_oh oh_

Elle pensait à Brittany.  
Comment avait-elle pu être aussi cruelle avec l'unique personne qui croyait en véritablement en elle ? Comment avait-elle pu fuir et la laisser, une fois de plus ? Sa réputation était si importe que ça pour qu'elle en oublis le simple bonheur d'être dans ses bras ?

**If I could find a way to see this straight**  
_Si je pouvais trouver un moyen d'y voir clair_

**I'd run away**  
_Je m'enfuirais_

Elle avait si peur des conséquences. Pourquoi le monde pouvait-il être aussi barbare et sans pitié ? N'était-il, au fond, que le reflet de ce que la brune était réellement ?

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**  
_Vers une chance que j'aurais dû trouver à présent_

**And so I run to the things they said could restore me**  
_Et alors j'ai fait toutes les choses qu'ils disaient qui pourraient me remettre_

**Restore life the way it should be**  
_Remettre la vie telle qu'elle devrait être_

**Waiting for this cough syrup to come down**  
_En attendant que ce sirop pour la toux descende_

La musique s'arrêta et la voix de Blaine s'éteignit pour laisser place au silence.  
Alors, sans même prononcer une parole, Santana se leva et se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre contre elle, essayant de transmettre toute sa gratitude et toute la tendresse dont elle était animée.

- « _Merci_… »

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

La jeune fille passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour enlever le plus gros du slushie qui la maculait. Encore. Bien que cette fois Quinn n'y soit pour rien. C'était cet idiot de Karovsky qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire prendre une douche improvisée.  
Elle jeta la glace pillée dans le lavabo et s'apprêtait à mettre la tête sous le robinet pour se laver les cheveux lorsqu'un bruit étrange s'éleva d'une cabine des toilettes, juste derrière elle.  
Quelqu'un vomissait.  
Les sourcils froncés, Brittany ne bougea pendant quelques instants. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la malade finisse par en sortir et, croisant son regard dans le miroir, la fusillait.

- « _Pourquoi tu me regardes Pierce_ ? cracha Quinn en s'approchant d'un lavabo voisin.  
- _Tout va bien ? _  
_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire_ ? »

La danseuse haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son reflet. Karovsky ne l'avait pas manqué et son chemisier blanc était maintenant devenu d'un ignoble violet cassis.

- « _Tiens, tu as pris ta douche cette après-midi_ ? ricana Quinn. _Ou alors ta mère a oublié de ne jamais mélanger le blanc et les couleurs_ ? »

Elle se redressa du lavabo, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, et s'approcha de la porte pour en sortir.

- «_ Si tu veux j'ai une très bonne marque de lessive que je pourrais lui proposer si ça l'intéresse. Ou bien une marque de shampoing, c'est comme tu veux Pierce._ »

Elle était ravie de ces petites remarques mais Brittany en avait plus qu'assez. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle lorsque Santana l'avait encore une fois abandonné et elle ne voulait plus que quiconque puisse s'amuser avec elle. Que ce fusse la latina ou Quinn.

- «_ Et toi, ta mère ne t'as pas conseillé de sortir couverte lorsque tu avais rendez-vous avec un garçon_ ? répliqua la blonde sans même lui accorder un regard._ J'espère qu'elle t'as conseillé un bon médecin. Dans ton état ce ne serait pas de refus. _»

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur son visage lorsque son ennemie se figea soudainement, une main sur la poignée. Le visage délaissé de toute couleur, Quinn se tourna lentement vers elle.

- «_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, mentit-elle.  
-_ Je parte de ton polichinelle dans le tiroir._ »

La cheerleader hésitait clairement entre la fureur et la panique et Brittany se délecta de son petit effet. Il était temps que Fabray redescende sur terre et arrête de penser qu'elle était parfaite.

- «_ Comment_…balbutia Quinn en s'assurant qu'elles étaient seules dans les toilettes.  
- _C'est pas compliqué, tu vas vomir tous les matins et tu t'habilles moins souvent avec ton uniforme de cheerleader. Et puis_, ajouta la danseuse en se tournant vers elle,_ tu passes plus de temps aux toilettes qu'à essayer de me ridiculiser._ »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes qu'elle chassa rageusement et pointa un doigt menaçant sur Brittany.

- «_ Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit…_  
_- Arrête avec tes menaces, Quin_n, l'interrompit la blonde._ Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne me drogue pas au malheur des autres. Je n'en parlerai à personne_. »

Sa réplique surprit son ennemie qui perdit immédiatement son air suspicieux pour afficher de la surprise pure.

- «_ Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _  
_- Parce que je te plains. On est peut-être loin d'être des amies mais je me sens triste de te voir dans cet état. _»

Quinn voulut répondre quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une fille entra sans leur accorder la moindre attention.  
Aux regards qu'elles échangèrent, elles surent que la discussion était finie. La cheerleader fit mine de sortir mais, après un moment d'hésitation, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Brittany.

- «_ C'est sympa de ta part_, la remercia-t-elle.  
- _Si tu passais moins de temps à m'humilier Quinn_, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire,_ tu aurais vu depuis longtemps que je suis sympa. _  
_- Passe ton chemisier sous l'eau chaude avec un peu de savon. Le slushie devrait partir à moitié._ »

Et sans ajouter un mot, Quinn sortit des toilettes, laissant la blonde seule avec un sourire. Oui, un sourire d'espoir. Pour la première fois, la cheerleader lui avait parlé sans revêtir cette attitude de garce. Et même si elle n'avait pas clairement dit « Merci Brittany », la jeune fille était certaine qu'elle le pensait au fond d'elle.  
Elle exécuta donc son conseil et laissa ses pensées dériver vers le spectacle de ce soir. Elle se sentait étrangement anxieuse. Danser et chanter devant une classe était une chose, mais devant tout un lycée en était une autre. Heureusement que la danseuse n'avait aucun solo à faire ou elle aurait sûrement défailli sous la pression.  
Santana, par contre, devait être rongée par l'angoisse. Son premier solo mettait sa réputation en jeu devant tout le monde.  
Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle repensa à sa voix magnifique, aux tons rauques. Comment pouvait-elle être stressée alors que le moindre son qu'elle produisait faisait frissonner Brittany ?  
Elle se revit dans cette salle vide, cachée derrière la porte à l'écouter chanter « Constant craving ». Santana était tout simplement magnifique à cet instant. Dans son élément. Et puis elle avait prit la fuite…  
Les doigts de la danseuse se crispèrent furieusement sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle devait chasser la brune de ses pensées. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal pour avoir désormais une place dans sa tête. Ou même dans son cœur. Brittany avait tout tenté pour la garder près d'elle et lui montrer son soutien mais tout ce qu'avait choisi Santana fut la fuite.  
Et bien tant pis pour elle !  
La danseuse ferait sa vie sans elle à partir de maintenant ! Elle en avait assez de souffrir. C'était comme si la lettre de la latina, qu'elle gardait dans son journal intime, avait provoqué un déclic chez elle.  
Santana s'était servie d'elle et ne faisait rien d'autre que son malheur.  
C'est le cœur encore rongé par la colère que Brittany arriva à l'auditorium où le reste du Glee Club était déjà présent. Tout le monde semblait dans un état second et seule Rachel sautillait de partout en lançant des « mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi » à tout va. En voilà au moins une qui se trouvait dans son état naturel et dans son élément.  
Finn lançait des regards assassins à Quinn et Brittany se demanda s'il était au courant de son état. Elle avait envie de parler à la jeune fille mais elle se doutait que la cheerleader la remballerait. Se confier dans les toilettes des filles et en public étaient deux choses très différentes.  
Tiens, Puck aussi la regardait. Avec un air si…tendre ?  
La danseuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non c'était impossible. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Puck à la fin du spectacle.  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard dériva vers un coin des coulisses. Kurt et Blaine discutaient gaiement. Décidément, ces deux là étaient plutôt proches.  
Et puis elle la vit. Seule. Assise à même le sol, la tête plongée dans un bouquin. Comme d'habitude, elle ne parlait à personne et en voyant Artie s'approcher d'elle avant de s'éloigner aussitôt, la mine renfermée, Brittany s'imagina sans peine le genre de réflexion que la brune venait de lui lancer.

- «_ Ne t'approche pas d'elle_, lui conseilla le garçon en passant à sa hauteur. _Elle est d'une humeur massacrante et elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi._ »

La blonde le remercia.  
De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas s'approcher d'elle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle s'était fixée comme objectif avant que ses pieds ne prennent le contrôle absolue et l'emmènent malgré elle vers Santana.

- «_ Je te préviens Quatre yeux que je crève les pneus de ta chaise si tu viens encore me parler_, lança froidement la latina. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Brittany. Avec ses sourcils fins froncés, sa mine sombre et sa bouche serrée de mécontentement, Santana était magnifique.  
L'abscence de réaction la fit relever le nez de son livre et la brune croisa le regard de la danseuse. Aussitôt son visage se détendit et son regard perdit toute sa froideur.  
Brittany frissonna. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ces yeux.

- «_ Désolée je pensais que c'était Artie_, s'excusa précipitamment Santana en se relevant. _Il n'arrête pas de me demandé si je suis prête pour mon solo et j'avoue que j'ai envie de le faire chuter dans les escaliers._ »

Un silence gêné s'installa. La danseuse se sentait partagée entre l'envie de parler à la latina, d'entendre encore le son de sa voix et même de son rire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces mots inscrits sur ce bout de papier que Brittany relisait tous les soirs. Et la rancœur était toujours présente.

- «_ Prête pour ton solo_ ? demanda-t-elle pourtant avec un air qu'elle espérait détachée.  
-_ Ne m'en parle pas_, répondit Santana avec une grimace._ J'ai mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. Et je me prépare déjà à recevoir une volée de tomates. _  
_- Tu as tord. Ta voix est magnifique et les autres ne peuvent que aimer._ »

Brittany serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui dise ça ?  
Elle expira un grand coup. Après tout c'était juste des encouragements. Rien qui pourraient lui faire penser qu'elle lui pardonnait ni quoi que ce soit.  
Mais alors pourquoi le regard de Santana se fit-il plus insistant et plus doux ? Pourquoi arrivait-elle à faire fondre la danseuse ?

- « _Tu me manques Britt_…avoua la brune dans un murmure.  
- _Arrête_, la stoppa-t-elle immédiatement._ Je ne veux rien entendre là-dessus. _  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas à nous des fois. _  
_- Si justement_ ! rétorqua Brittany. _Et lorsque j'y pense je ne vois que toutes les fois où tu m'as blessé. Et comment tu t'es servi de moi. J'étais là pour toi Santana et tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu as préféré rejoindre cet idiot de Sam !_ »

La rancœur avait laissé place à la colère. Elle avait besoin de dire à Santana tout ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle pleurait presque chaque soir et pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur.

- «_ A chaque fois que je crois que tu changes, que je suis face à la vraie toi, tu trouves le moyen de me détruire plus encore_, poursuivit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Et tu veux que je pense à toi autrement que comme ça ? Tu veux que je te dise que tu me manques ?_ »

Santana la fixait sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un tel éclat de sa part mais s'en était trop pour Brittany.

- « _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux_, acheva la danseuse avant de tourner les talons. »

Elle ne voulait pas être en face de la brune encore une minute de plus car alors elle serait incapable de décider si elle voulait que Santana s'en aille ou qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ces yeux qui la faisait chavirer et qui lui promettaient le monde avant de le faire disparaître brutalement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces lèvres qui lui criaient de les embrasser mais qui disparaissaient à peine frôler.  
Alors que Monsieur Schuester donnait les dernières instructions, Brittany courut se mettre en place auprès de Mike et l'angoisse du spectacle chassa tristesse et colère. Elle devait se concentrer sur le show et voilà tout.  
Pourtant, à l'instant même où le rideau se leva, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour croiser une dernière fois le regard de Santana…

* * *

_**En espérant que cette suite vous a plut :)**_

_**La suite peut-être d'ici la fin de la semaine au mieux ! **_

_**A vous pour les reviews ! :D**_


	11. Chapitre 3 : La vie est injuste

_**Et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :D **_

_**Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! **_

_**Profitez de l'épisode, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain :p**_

* * *

**Episode 10 : La vie n'est pas juste**

**POV Santana :**

La jeune fille parcourait les coulisses à la recherche de Brittany, le cœur encore battant par le début du spectacle.  
Il s'était déroulé à merveilles et le public avait étonnamment bien réagi à leur arrivée sur scène. Aucune tomates n'étaient venus percutées les chanteurs en herbe et Santana avait même reçu un sourire de la part de sa danseuse, ce qui avait manqué de la faire défaillir. Heureusement, alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa contemplation et en oubliait les paroles, Kurt était venu à sa rescousse et avait prit le relais. Pour une fois que Porcelaine intervenait au bon moment, il lui avait évité de justesse l'humiliation.  
De voir Brittany danser avec cette légèreté et cette grâce qui la rendaient si magnifique avait électrisé la brune. Chaque parcelle de son corps mourrait d'envie d'être en contact avec elle, de toucher sa peau et de croiser encore une fois son regard envoutant.  
Santana ignorait si c'était sa conversation avec Blaine qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, ou bien si c'était de constater cet immense fossé qui venait de se creuser entre elles, mais la jeune fille sut, en posant les yeux sur Brittany, que quelque chose venait de changer définitivement.  
Oui, la blonde avait tord. Santana savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et peu importait ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle désormais. C'était cette raison qui la poussait à arpenter les coulisses à la recherche de la danseuse.  
Elle pouvait entendre au loin un duo entre Mercedes et Rachel et remercia mentalement Artie de leur offrir un répit. Le moment idéal pour parler à Brittany était maintenant, avant que la latina ne monte sur scène pour chanter son tout premier solo du Glee Club.

- «_ Mike, tu n'as pas vu Brittany_ ? demanda-t-elle en passant à côté de son camarade.  
-_ Elle est vers l'entrée des coulisses. Je crois qu'elle sortait dans le couloir._ »

Santana accéléra l'allure et se précipita vers la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle allait dire à Brittany mais elle était certaine que c'était la chose à faire.  
Elle poussa les portes et se figea, sourire aux lèvres.  
Sa danseuse était là, appuyée contre un casier. Si belle…  
Lentement, Santana s'approcha d'elle.

- « _Britt_ ? »

La blonde eut un sursaut et jeta un regard autour d'elle en reconnaissant Santana.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ? balbutia-t-elle._ Ton solo est juste après…_  
_- Je devais te parler_, l'interrompit la latina en se plaçant face à elle. _Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. _  
_- Santana…j'ai des choses à faire…_  
_- Je t'en prie ça ne durera que quelques minutes,_ la supplia-t-elle._ S'il te plait…_ »

Brittany eut un nouveau regard angoissé autours d'elle puis finit par hocher la tête.

- «_ Fais vite alors_. »

Santana inspira un grand coup, incertaine quand au discours qu'elle allait tenir. Mais la danseuse lui offrait une chance de s'expliquer, de laisser la brune ouvrir son cœur pour la première fois.

- «_ Ecoute_, se lança la jeune fille, je sais que je t'ai blessé. _De nombreuses fois. Et je sais que je t'ai traité comme une moins que rien. Mais je crois qu'au fond, j'avais…J'avais juste peur. Depuis que je suis petite, les gens que j'aime m'ont tous abandonné ou bien ils se sont effacés. Alors j'avais peur qu'en m'accrochant à toi je finisse par ouvrir les yeux et découvrir que tu étais partie aussi, que tu m'avais laissé…_  
_- Je t'avais dis que je serais toujours là pour toi Santana,_ répondit Brittany avec un regard où brillait la souffrance. _Et tu as préféré partir pour rejoindre Sam. _  
_- Je l'ai quitté_ ! s'exclama la latina en se rapprochant encore. _Je l'ai quitté le jour même où je l'ai rejoint. Parce que…parce que c'était trop dur de faire semblant de l'aimer alors que…_ »

Pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à prononcer ces simples petits mots qui auraient tout changés ?

- «_ Je tiens à toi Brittany_, murmura Santana en plongeant dans son regard._ Je sais ce que je veux…Je l'ai su quand je t'ai regardé danser sur cette scène…Tout s'est effacé et tu étais la seule à compter…Tu…Tu as toujours été la seule._ »

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se pencha doucement vers Brittany et effleura ses lèvres. Elle voulait l'embrasser et lui prouver que les choses avaient réellement changé…  
Mais Brittany détourna la tête et la repoussa.

- «_ Santana arrête, je t'en prie._  
_- Je peux changer pour toi_…murmura la brune en s'emparant de ses mains.  
- _Tu ferais mieux de partir._ »

Son ton était presque suppliant et Santana écarquilla les yeux.

- « _Mais…mais je ne veux pas partir. Je veux être avec toi et je me fiche de ma réputation ! Je…je crois que je suis prête pour…_  
_- Brittany_ ! »

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le garçon qui venait d'appeler la danseuse.  
Sûrement pas un élève de McKinley car Santana ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais il était le genre de garçon sûr de lui que la brune appréciait. Avant.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Brittany pour l'interroger silencieusement sur son identité mais le regard qu'elle croisa lui fendit douloureusement le cœur. Un regard emplie de culpabilité et de honte.  
Les sourcils froncés, Santana y chercha la réponse à sa question muette. Non ça ne pouvait pas être…  
Inconsciemment, elle relâcha les mains de la danseuse, incapable de quitter ses yeux.  
Mais ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur que Santana sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine.

- « _Désolé du retard ma chérie_, s'excusa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Brittany._ J'espère que je n'ai rien loupé. Bonjour_, salua-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers la brune._ Tu es une amie de Britt ? Je m'appelle Sébastian_. »

Il tendit une main vers Santana mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction et le dénommé Sébastian ne tarda pas à la retirer.

- «_ Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes_ ? demanda la blonde, manifestement gênée.  
- _Pas de problème, je serais sur les gradins. _»

Il eut un sourire et vola un baiser à Brittany dont les joues s'enflammèrent sous la honte puis s'éloigna.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Santana avait l'impression que la danseuse venait de lui arracher le cœur à mains nus et s'amusait à le piétiner, encore et encore.  
Comment avait-elle pu…Pourquoi l'avait-elle trahi ?  
Les yeux fixés au sol, elle se sentait tiraillé entre la colère et une tristesse sans nom.

- « _San…_  
_- Mon solo va commencer_, l'interrompit la brune. Je dois y aller.  
- _Non Santana attend_ ! »

La latina voulut se détourner mais Brittany la retint et la força à la regarder.

- «_ Je suis désolée que tu l'ai appris comme ça… _  
_- Je pensais que tu m'attendrais_ ! explosa Santana en se dégageant de son étreinte._ J'y étais presque Brittany ! J'avais juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te précipiterais dans les bras du premier mec qui passerait à ta portée ! _  
_- Que je t'attendrai ? Bien sûr que je l'aurais fais si tu m'avais donné une raison d'espérer_ ! _Santana, tu n'as pas arrêté de me rejeter et tu ne m'as jamais fais croire que quoi que ce soit puisse être possible entre nous !_  
_- Tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais_, rétorqua la jeune fille, le cœur plein de rage. _Mais je vois que c'était un très beau mensonge. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que rien dans tes paroles n'étaient vrais. _  
_- Je t'aimais_ ! répondit Brittany d'un ton colérique. _Et je t'aime toujours ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement sachant que je t'aime depuis ma dernière année de collège ? Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour où Quinn et toi avez balancé de la crème glacée sur mon tee-shirt ! Mais je n'en peux plus de te voir jouer avec moi ! Sébastian est un garçon gentil et je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bonheur ! _»

Elle tourna les talons, les yeux brillants, avant de se figer et de se retourner vers Santana. La colère avait laissé place à de la souffrance et une larme roulait sur sa joue nacrée.

- «_ Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que d'espérer encore et encore pour ne recevoir rien d'autre en retour que de la souffrance. J'ai essayé de te faire confiance, de t'aider et de continuer à t'aimer malgré tout ce que tu me faisais._ »

Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Santana.

- « _ Je n'étais peut-être pas la personne qui t'aurait fait grossir ta réputation, ni celle qui t'aurait rendu populaire. Peut-être bien que tu serais devenue une simple fille normale. Mais en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant dans ton avenir tu m'aurais vu à tes côtés. Et je t'aurais donné tout l'amour que je pouvais, toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable._ »

Elle ne fit rien pour essuyer les pleurs qui couvraient à présent son visage et chaque mot qu'elle prononçait se fichait cruellement dans le cœur de Santana.

- « _A présent, quand tu le regarderas, tu le verras remplie de popularité. Mais tu ne me verras plus avec toi_, acheva Brittany d'une voix faible. _Tu es toute seule Santana… _»

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en courant, laissant la jeune fille la bouche entrouverte et le cœur brisé pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

- «_ Tu as failli arriver en retard pour le solo de Santana_, la réprimanda gentiment Kurt avec un clin d'oeil.  
-_ J'ai dû passer aux toilettes_, répondit Brittany en s'installant à côté de lui. _C'est gentil à Monsieur Schuester de nous laisser aller sur les gradins. _  
_- Nous ne sommes pas indispensables au spectacle alors autant qu'on en profite aussi ! Et puis je vais enfin pouvoir admirer Blaine en train de chanter_ ! »

Son ami eut un immense sourire et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Mais sa jovialité ne parvenait pas à la danseuse.  
Malgré tous ses effort, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir Santana de ses pensées. Le discours de la brune résonnait encore à ses oreilles et elle se sentait rongée par la culpabilité. Elle venait d'endosser le rôle qu'elle avait détesté subir de la part de Santana et voulait simplement partir d'ici, atteindre les coulisses et se jeter dans ses bras. Elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air et se noyer dans son regard qui pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle était. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et la pardonnait. Que plus rien ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble.  
Mais les doigts entrelacés aux siens la rappelaient à l'ordre et lui remémoraient le choix qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle devait aujourd'hui assumé.  
Comme s'il avait senti ses pensées, Sébastian tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, envoyant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité dans le corps de Brittany.  
Santana avait raison. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu et s'était jetée dans les bras du premier venu. Mais Sébastian était charmant et patient avec elle. Il n'avait pas peur de s'afficher et de montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques semaines.  
Tout le différenciait de la latina. Il était gentil et attentionné quand elle restait froide et distante. Ils passaient des heures à parler quand elles gardaient le silence.  
Mais il n'était pas Santana. Il n'arrivait pas à faire accélérer son cœur par un simple regard, ni la faire rougir par un sourire. Ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas comme les siennes et son contact n'enflammait pas les sens de Brittany. Ses baisers restaient des baisers, quand ceux de la brune devenaient bien plus.  
Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à elle de cette façon ! Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre Santana et elle et maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur son couple avec Sébastian.  
Rassurée par cette pensée, elle lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur la scène à l'instant même où les lumières s'éteignaient.  
Elle sentit Kurt se pencher vers elle.

- «_ Il est très mignon,_ lui souffla-t-il d'un air amusé._ Tu as tapé dans le mille. D'après ce que m'a dit Artie_, continua-t-il à voix basse, _le solo de Santana devrait être pétillant ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !_ »

Elle voulut lui répondre mais la lumière de la scène s'alluma brusquement et la danseuse crut défaillir devant la vision qu'elle lui offrait.  
Santana se tenait seule au centre, la tête baissée. Vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu clair qui soulignait son teint halé et parfait, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses dégringolaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses doigts étaient serrés autours du micro posé devant elle. Sa bouche recouverte de gloss, sûrement celui fruité qu'elle appréciait tant et que la blonde adorait sentir sur ses propres lèvres, brillait sous les lumières.  
Elle était magnifique.  
Mais, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers les gradins et que les premières notes de piano se firent entendre, Brittany sut que ce solo n'aurait rien de « _pétillant_ ». Son ventre se serra d'appréhension tant la douleur que Santana ressentait se lisait sur son visage.

**What have I done ?**  
_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

**I wish I could run,**  
_Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir_

**Away from this ship going under**  
_loin de ce navire qui coule._

**Just trying to help out everyone else**  
_Juste essayer d'aider tout le monde,_

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**  
_Maintenant je sens le poids du monde_

**on my shoulders**  
_sur mes épaules._

Sa voix transperça le cœur de Brittany. Pleine de rancœur, pleine de douleur.  
Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle lâcha sans même s'en rendre compte la main de Sébastian. Plus rien ne comptait à part Santana.

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**  
_Que peux-tu faire quand même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien_

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**  
_Et que tout ce que tu touches s'effondre ?_

La danseuse baissa les yeux, rongé par la culpabilité de la faire ressentir ce sentiment. Santana avait essayé de se livrer, de lui ouvrir son cœur et d'assumer ce qu'elle ressentait mais Brittany ne lui avait offert aucune chance.

**Cause my best intentions**  
_Malgré mes meilleures intentions_

**Keep making a mess of things,**  
_je continue à faire des bêtises_

**I just wanna fix it somehow**  
_Je veux juste les réparer par n'importe quel moyen_

**But how many times will it take?**  
_Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?_

**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right,**  
_Oh, combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire les choses ?_

**to get it right?**  
_Pour bien faire les choses?_

Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne la chasse. La voix de la brune était si poignante qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
Santana avait fait tellement d'erreurs, mais elle avait voulu changer pour Brittany. Et elle l'avait repoussé.

**Can I start again,**  
_Puis-je recommencer_

**with my faith shaken ?**  
_avec ma foi est ébranlée ?_

**Cause I can't go back**  
_Parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière_

**and endure this**  
_et tout annuler_

Le regard de Santana passa sur le premier rang de spectateur et s'attarda sur la danseuse. Comme pour lui montrer que cette chanson était pour elle, comme pour lui prouver combien elle souffrait à cet instant.

**I just have to stay**  
_Je peux juste rester_

**and face my mistakes,**  
_et faire face à mes erreurs._

**But if I get stronger and wiser,**  
_Mais si je suis plus forte et plus sage,_

**I'll get through this**  
_Je passerai au travers._

Elle s'avança sur le devant de la scène sans lâcher Brittany du regard. La souffrance laissait place à la détermination et la blonde retint son souffle. Sébastian, Kurt, le spectacle. Tout s'était effacé. Elle ne voyait plus que Santana et sa voix résonnait en elle.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?**  
_Que peux-tu faire quand même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien ?_

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**  
_Et que tout ce que tu touches dégringole?_

**Cause my best intentions**  
_Malgré mes meilleures intentions_

**Keep making a mess of things,**  
_je continue à faire des bêtises_

**I just wanna fix it somehow**  
_Je veux juste la réparer par n'importe quel moyen_

**But how many times will it take?**  
_Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?_

**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**  
_Oh, Combien de temps me faudra t-il pour bien faire les choses ?_

La musique se fit plus forte et Santana se redressa.

**So I throw up my fists,**  
_Alors je lève mes poings,_

**throw a punch in the air,**  
_Un poing en l'air_

**And accept the truth **  
_Je dois accepter la vérité_

**that sometimes life is unfair!**  
_Que, parfois, la vie n'est pas juste._

**Yeah, I'll send down a wish**  
_Oui Je vais faire un vœu._

**and I'll send up a prayer**  
_Et Je vais faire une prière._

**And finally someone will see**  
_Pour qu'enfin, quelqu'un voit_

**how much I care**  
_A quel point cela compte pour moi._

Brittany eut la chair de poule. Jamais encore Santana n'avait laissé exploser sa voix comme à cet instant, comme si elle chantait avec tout son être.  
Et la danseuse savait que ce moment resterait gravée en elle. Parce que la latina chantait devant tout le monde combien elle était blessée. Combien Brittany l'avait blessé.

**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?**  
_Que peux-tu faire quand Même le meilleur n'est pas assez bien_

**And all that you touch tumbles down?**  
_Et que tout ce que tu touches dégringole?_

**Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,**  
_Malgré mes meilleurs intentions je continue à faire des bêtises_.

**I just wanna fix it somehow**  
_Je veux juste les réparer par n'importe quel moyen_

**But how many times will it take?**  
_Mais combien de temps cela va prendre?_

**Oh, how many times will it take to get it right,**  
_Oh, combien de temps faudra t-il pour y arriver?_

**To get it right?**  
_Pour bien faire les choses?_

La musique prit lentement fin et, pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence se fit entendre.  
Alors les lumières des spectateurs se rallumèrent et cette foule qui craignait tant Santana Lopez éclata en applaudissements auxquels se mêlaient ceux de Kurt, Sébastian et Brittany. La blonde voyait dans les coulisses Blaine frapper des mains avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants et étrangement brillants. Monsieur Schuester rayonnait de bonheur lui aussi.  
Mais Santana ne souriait pas, ne respirait aucune joie. Elle ne faisait que rester planté là, debout face à Brittany.  
Elle aurait voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'avait touché, combien ces paroles l'avaient chamboulé, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Sébastian s'empara de sa main pour croiser leurs doigts ensembles.  
Le regard de la brune s'attarda sur ce geste et se fit plus sombre. La mine durcie, elle tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la scène. Brittany put la voir repousser les bras tendus de Blaine et passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter.  
Mais lorsque le garçon tourna la tête vers les gradins et que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la danseuse, puis leurs mains entrelacés, il hocha la tête et se détourna à son tour.  
Alors Brittany sût que Santana n'allait pas bien. Et même si elle lui avait affirmé être désormais seule, la danseuse ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait besoin d'elle.  
Elle se releva de son siège sous les yeux interrogateurs de Kurt et de Sébastian.

- «_ Où est-ce que tu vas_ ? demanda son petit-ami.  
-_ Le spectacle n'est pas fini Britt_, renchérit Kurt.  
- _Je reviens, j'ai une chose à faire_. »

Elle rejoignit rapidement le fond de l'auditorium et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les couloirs. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers les coulisses.

- « _Brittany attend_ ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Kurt.

- «_ Je sais ce que tu vas faire et je te le déconseille_, lui dit son ami en s'approchant.  
-_ Je vais réconforter une amie, c'est tout. _  
_- Et depuis quand Santana Lopez est ton amie ? Je ne suis pas idiot Brittany. Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? _  
_- Ce sont mes affaires_. »

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais que Kurt l'empêche d'aller près de Santana la mettait en colère.

- «_ Ton petit-ami est là dans cette salle et toi tu te précipites vers ta…Qu'est-ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs_ ? interrogea le garçon avec un haussement d'épaule. _Elle n'est pas ton amie, ni ta petite-copine, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle ? À part cette fille qui te martyrise ? _  
_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kurt_, répondit Brittany en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.  
-_ Tu fais une erreur ! Une grosse erreur_ ! »

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de l'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était retrouver Santana pour la réconforter. Rien de plus.  
Elle pénétra dans les coulisses et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Finn et Rachel se préparaient pour l'un de leur duo tandis qu'Artie leur donnait les derniers conseils, épaulé par Monsieur Schuester.  
Mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention et se dirigea directement vers l'unique personne qui l'intéressait. Blaine.

- «_ Où est-elle_ ? demanda-elle simplement en s'approchant. »

Il se tourna vers elle.  
Brittany pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard et le malaise qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la blonde.

- « _Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te voir_, avoua-t-il.  
-_ S'il te plait_… »

Elle avait besoin de la voir.  
Malgré sa réticence à ce que Brittany la rejoigne, le garçon finit par lui avouer et la danseuse le remercia rapidement.  
Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle du Glee Club et resta un instant dans le couloir, sans parvenir à entrer. Son ventre se serrait d'appréhension mais elle finit par expirer et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.  
Santana était bien là et sa vision crispa douloureusement le cœur de Brittany. La brune était assise sur l'un des sièges, la tête baissée. Même ainsi prostrée, la danseuse pouvait voir le noir qui maculait ses joues, signe que son maquillage avait coulé à cause des larmes. Elle avait pleuré. À cause d'elle.  
Hésitante, la jeune fille l'observa encore quelques secondes puis poussa la porte, s'avançant lentement vers elle.

- « _San_? »

La latina releva ses yeux rougies. Il n'y avait aucune trace de douceur sur ses traits. Uniquement de la douleur et de la rancœur.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ ? cracha-t-elle furieusement. _Ton petit-copain doit sûrement t'attendre. Pourquoi tu viens perdre ton temps avec moi_ ? »

Brittany s'attendait à une telle réaction et tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, elle avait en partie créer cette situation.  
Elle s'approcha lentement et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, laissant passer une longue minute de silence.  
Elle pouvait sentir son délicieux parfum et parvenait même à percevoir le goût fruité de son gloss. Et Brittany était persuadée qu'un simple baiser lui apprendrait qu'il s'agirait de fraise…

- « _Je suis désolée_, murmura-t-elle finalement.  
-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir simplement dit ce que tu pensais. _»

Santana se redressa sur son siège. La colère était tellement perceptible dans sa voix que la danseuse hésita à rester ou bien à la laisser seule.

- « _ Je l'ai mérité_, avoua-t-elle pourtant d'un ton plus calme._ J'ai été odieuse avec toi pendant trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Mais_… »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Brittany dont le cœur se serra douloureusement.  
Pourquoi avait-elle fais en sorte que ces yeux dont elle raffolait soient remplis de larmes ?

- «_ Mais pourquoi si vite_ ? »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Seulement de la souffrance et de la curiosité.

- «_ Je crois que j'avais besoin de t'enlever de mes pensées_, répondit Brittany avec toute la sincérité dont elle était possible._ J'avais tellement mal à ton départ…Je me sentais seule, abandonnée. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu…Et puis Sébastian est arrivé et je n'avais pas prévu de sortir avec lui. Mais il était si gentil. Si…différent de toi._ »

Santana hocha silencieusement de la tête et baissa les yeux.  
La danseuse vit alors une larme briller sur sa joue. Non, elle ne voulait pas la voir si triste…Elle ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà…

- «_ Ne pleure pas_, chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur son visage.  
-_ J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux avant. Mieux encore, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans ta vie. _»

Une nouvelle larme dégringola et Brittany ne put se retenir. Elle s'avança vers Santana et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le cœur battant plus que de raison.  
Elle ne voulait même pas pensé à si son acte était une sorte de trahison envers Sébastian. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser dans cet état.  
La brune eut un sourire et déposa ses doigts sur les siens.

- «_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire une chose pareille_, la réprimanda doucement la danseuse. _Même si toi et Quinn avez fais de ma vie un enfer, les quelques fois où tu m'as montré qui tu étais vraiment ont été des périodes que je ne regrette pas…Je sais qu'au fond tu n'aimes pas être le genre de personne que tout le monde pense…Et je te pardonne même pour ce que tu as fais…En un sens je suis plus forte grâce à toi et je t'…_ »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, la gorge serrée.  
Elle avait failli lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Là, dans cette salle, alors que Sébastian l'attendait dans les gradins de l'auditorium.  
Sa raison lui ordonnait de repartir de la classe et de le rejoindre, de retourner vers lui sans plus penser à Santana. C'était le meilleure choix possible.  
Et c'était ce qu'elle faillit faire.  
Si la brune ne s'était pas penchée vers elle à cet instant.

- «_ San_… »

Brittany sût ce qui allait se passer, ce que Santana avait en tête, mais elle ne chercha pas à se détourner. Elle la laissa simplement approcher son visage près du sien. Juste assez pour que la danseuse puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes.  
Sébastian. Elle aurait dû partir.  
Mais son cœur était hypnotisé par Santana. Son être était hypnotisé par Santana.  
Alors, malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour la brune, Brittany anéantit brusquement l'espace entre elles. Elle aurait pu en soupirer de bien-être tant le contact avec sa bouche réveilla la passion qui l'animait.  
Leurs lèvres se pressaient entre elles en un baiser douloureux et tendre où se mêlait le goût des larmes et la sincérité des sentiments qui les envahissaient toutes les deux.  
Brittany était en train de perdre pied, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais sa raison n'existait plus.  
Elle passa une main derrière le cou de Santana pour l'attirer contre elle et leur corps se colla l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte plus passionnée.  
Timidement, la brune demanda l'accès et Brittany entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre de caresser sa langue. Un frisson la parcourut immédiatement. Pourquoi n'était-ce que dans ses bras qu'elle parvenait à ressentir toutes ces émotions ?  
Santana se pencha plus encore et approfondit le baiser, comme pour se noyer en elle, et la danseuse abandonna complètement les derniers remords qui l'animaient.  
Et tandis qu'elles se perdaient dans l'autre, aucune n'aperçut le portable, ni la porte de la salle de chant qui se refermait lentement.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? :D **_

_**D'après-vous, qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de chant ? :p **_


	12. Chapitre 4 : La trahison

**_Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente ! _**

**_Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps avant de poster mais voilà je me rattrape ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ^^ _**

**_Je répondrai à tous vos coms dans le prochain chapitre mais je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me laisser ces petits mots ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Episode 11 : La trahison**

**POV Quinn :**

«_ Tu es certain qu'elle ne t'a pas vu_ ? »

La cheerleader reporta son attention sur Puck dont le sourire figeait les lèvres.

«_ A ton avis_ ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules._ Elle était trop occupée pour s'apercevoir que j'étais là._  
_- Alors le voilà le secret de notre chère Santana_, chuchota Quinn en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la photo. »

Elle se sentait trahie. Trahie au plus profond de son être.  
Santana était sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient tout partagés ensemble, s'étaient confiées leurs secrets leur plus intime, leur rêve inavoué. Elle était la personne sur qui Quinn pensait pouvoir se reposer, sur qui elle pouvait compter.  
Et même si elle ne lui avait jamais avouer, ni à Santana, ni à personne, son amitié était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'elle possédait. Pas parce que ça renforçait sa popularité, mais parce qu'elle avait toujours cru la latina sincère et digne de confiance.  
Et dès le moment où Santana avait défendu Pierce, Quinn avait commencé à percevoir le changement imperceptible pour tous les autres. Un infime comportement, une attitude inhabituelle.  
La cheerleader avait senti leur amitié se fissurer parce qu'elle était persuadée que son amie préférait nouer des liens avec une autre qu'elle. Pire encore lorsque ce petit nouveau d'Anderson s'était pointé et avait achevé d'éloigner Santana d'elle. Elles avaient disparu de la vie de l'autre, même si Quinn savait qu'elle était la seule responsable de cet éloignement.  
La voir partager son amitié lui était insupportable.  
Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette relation avec Brittany n'avait rien d'amical.  
Oh, Puck avait beau être assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaitre sa propre meilleure amie, ce n'était pas le cas de Quinn. Et cela expliquait tellement de chose dans l'attitude de Santana.

«_ Lopez mérite ce qui va lui arriver_, lui assura Puck en reprenant la photo pour la fourrer dans son sac. _Elle a assez fait de mal à Brittany. Elle va voir ce que ça fait._ »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra.  
Pourquoi Noah lui avait-il montrer ça ? Pourquoi lui faire confiance alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'amitié entre Quinn et Santana ?  
La cheerleader baissa la tête.  
Il l'avait fait car il la savait capable de faire voler en éclat toute la réputation de la latina. Et c'était ce qu'il lui demandait, même sans utiliser de mots.

« _Il faut que j'en parle à l'équipe_, l'avertit Quinn en se redressant. _Mais après ça, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. _  
_- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas te venger d'elle_, rétorqua Puck._ Allez, je sais bien qu'elle t'a blessé toi aussi. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Et puis au moins ça fera oublié aux autres ta rupture avec Hudson._ »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.  
Sa vie prenait un virage dans lequel elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Présidente du club d'abstinence enceinte, ex petite-amie d'un célèbre quater back pour être la mère de l'enfant d'un looser…  
Si seulement elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un…  
L'image de Santana s'imposa à son esprit et Quinn se rendit compte que la latina était en réalité plus qu'une amie. Elle était sa barrière de sécurité lors de ses tournants.  
Mais la jeune fille avait délibérément choisi son camp et de ne pas avouer son plus grand secret à Quinn. Et la blessure de la cheerleader devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison ne parvenait pas à se refermer.

«_ Tu préfères qu'ils se demandent pourquoi Miss Parfaite n'est plus avec son populaire petit-ami_ ? demanda Puck en s'approchant._ Parce que c'est-ce qu'ils se demanderont si on ne leur lance pas un morceau de viande. Je fais ça aussi pour te protéger tu sais_… »

Il s'avança encore et posa délicatement une main sur le ventre de Quinn.

«_ Et puis pour le petit gars ou la petite puce…_ »

La cheerleader plongea dans son regard et hocha la tête.  
Il avait raison. Cela pouvait occuper les gens et protéger ce petit être qui grandissait en elle de toutes les réflexions qu'on pourrait lui faire.

« _Bon je vais y aller_, annonça Noah_. Je dois aller la mettre dans le couloir avant que Lopez n'arrive_. »

Il lui accorda un sourire et disparut de la salle de chant dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
Mais, alors que Quinn ne bougeait pas, occupée à remuer ces pensées, n'aperçut pas tout de suite la petite tête brune qui venait d'émerger.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Santana_ ? »

La cheerleader sursauta et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur en apercevant Rachel.  
Qu'est-ce que le hobbit venait faire là ?

« _Je rêve où tu m'espionnes_ ? cracha-t-elle froidement. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Rachel avait-elle entendu l'allusion de Puck sur leur bébé ?

«_ J'étais juste venu répéter. Mais je vois que Puck et toi avez des projets plus intéressant. Les communales sont dans quelques jours et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de vouloir vous « venger » de Santana. _  
_- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires ! Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis_ ! »

Rachel garda la bouche fermée et haussa les épaules.  
Au bord de la crise de nerf, Quinn jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de préparer le coup fatal et sortit de la salle de chant, non sans bousculer Berry au passage. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
Tout ce que devait faire la jeune fille, c'était lui faire oublier à elle et au reste du lycée le propre secret qu'elle tentait de cacher.  
D'un pas déterminé, Quinn pénétra enfin dans le vestiaire des cheerleaders.

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Santana coupa le contact et resta quelques minutes assise dans sa voiture en poussant un soupir. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle regardait passer les élèves sur le parking, la plupart se bousculant comme des gamins dans une cour de récré. Les sportifs avec les sportifs, les loosers avec les loosers.  
Elle haïssait définitivement les lundi.  
Revoir tous ces visages qu'elle détestait la mettait déjà en colère. Sans compter que ne plus parler à Quinn commençait à lui peser véritablement. Elle avait beau eu lui envoyer des messages, rien n'y faisait et la blonde se contentait simplement de l'ignorer.  
Tout ça parce qu'elle avait osé défendre Brittany.  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. De cette blonde-là non plus elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles. Et Santana était persuadée que la fuite de la danseuse après leur baiser, le soir du spectacle, était l'unique raison de cette abscence de signe de vie.  
A croire que tout le monde la fuyait ces temps-ci !  
Qu'avait-elle donc fais de mal pour que Brittany rompe soudain leur étreinte, comme agitée de remords, d'une prise de conscience, et la quitte alors même qu'elles venaient de se retrouver ?  
Inconsciemment, Santana toucha furtivement ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Elle ressentait encore la pression de la bouche de Britt contre elle et la danse entre leurs langues qui l'avait emmené dans un monde inconnu.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui parle une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que la latina était faite pour elle et pas ce stupide garçon aux allures d'asperge trop bien coiffé.  
Oui, Santana allait lui prouver que tout avait changé.  
Résolue, elle sortie de sa voiture et claqua la portière avant de lisser la jupe de son uniforme de cheerleader et de s'avançer dans l'allée.  
Elle irait parler à Quinn et Brittany. Qu'elle crève ces deux abcès avant qu'ils n'empirent encore.

- «_ Hey Lopez_, la salua soudain un garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. »

Elle se figea tandis qu'il baissait ses lunettes de soleil tout en lui souriant d'une façon déplacée et laissait son regard dévorer ses formes.

- «_ Maintenant je t'imagine très bien_, poursuivit-il en passant une langue sur ses lèvres._ Et je dois dire que…Wahou_. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna, laissant Santana avec un sourcil levé. Pourquoi cet abruti était venu lui parler ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin sans plus accorder d'attention à personne. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'elle voulut faire. Mais les regards des élèves commençaient à la mettre réellement mal à l'aise.  
Tandis qu'elle avançait, la latina pouvait entendre les sifflements masculins et leur gestes provocateurs. Et là où les yeux des filles n'abritaient autrefois que de la peur et de la crainte sur son passage, elle y voyait maintenant du dégout.  
Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi devenait-elle d'un coup le centre de l'attention ? Pourquoi ces murmures sur son passage ?  
Avait-elle dévoilé dans le week-end une sextape oublié dans son tiroir ?  
Non, bien sûr que non. Malgré elle, son ventre se noua d'appréhension à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu savoir pour le baiser mais elle la chassa très vite. C'était impossible, Brittany ou Blaine n'en auraient jamais parlé.  
Rassurée autant que possible, elle redressa la tête et passa entre les élèves qui se poussaient sur son passage, murmures aux lèvres.

- «_ Santana_ ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et faillit soupirer en voyant sautiller Rachel jusqu'à elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas marcher simplement comme tout le monde ? Ou bien s'habiller autrement qu'avec ces horribles chevaux de carrousels sur la poitrine ?

- «_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux le hobbit ?_  
_- Bon_, commença Rachel avec un sourire détaché._ Je vais tâcher de ne pas me vexer quand à cette insulte qui, au final, veut peut-être dire que tu penses du bien de moi vu que dans le film ce sont des êtres braves et courageux qui ont une destinée hors du commun et..._  
_- Je t'arrête_, la coupa Santana en levant la main._ Ils n'aiment que manger et boire, ils sont petits et je suis sûr que ton propre nez pourrait leur faire avoir une attaque si tu sautillais jusqu'à leur trou. Alors abrège cette instant de souffrance à parler avec un gnome et dis moi ce que tu me veux._ »

Pendant une minute, Rachel la dévisagea avec un air étrange puis finit par lui sourire de manière compatissante.

- «_ Tu n'as pas à te renfermer comme ça avec moi Santana_, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce._ Je sais ce que c'est que de devoir cacher qui ont est vraiment. Moi par exemple, les gens me prennent pour une fille assez narcissique qui aime se mettre en avant alors que j'essaie simplement d'être un modèle pour eux et…_  
_- Tu commences à me donner mal à la tête._  
_- Bref_, se précipita Rachel._ Je viens simplement te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou même simplement parler, je serais là._ »

Elle lui accorda un nouveau sourire mais Santana hésita entre la colère et l'amusement.  
Pourquoi donc le nain de jardin venait-il lui annoncer ça au beau milieu de ce couloir un lundi matin ?

- «_ Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais tu fais partie du Glee Club et…_ »

Elle voulut continuer mais un garçon de l'équipe de foot s'approcha soudainement, l'interrompant dans sa tirade.  
La latina reconnut un de ces débiles qui ne pensaient qu'avec le cerveau qu'ils possédaient dans le pantalon. Et elle savait qu'il était très lourd. C'était le genre de gars qui ne pense qu'à une chose en voyant une fille.

- «_ Tu veux ma photo_ ? lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
- _Pardon_, dit-il d'un air faussement désolé en s'appuyant contre un casier._ Je te dérange ? Je savais pas que tu sortais avec Berry mais vous imaginez toutes les deux c'est chaud…_ »

Elle sentit une furie violente se répandre en elle et voulut lui répliquer sa façon de penser mais Rachel répondit avant, posant une main sur le bras de Santana qui ne chercha pas à la retirer.  
Elle gardait les yeux figés sur le garçon, tremblante de rage.

- « _Santana est trop intelligente pour te répondre_, répondit le nain. _Et de toute façon parler avec un garçon comme toi est une perte de temps._  
_- Je ne te parle pas le gnome_, réagit aussitôt le footballeur en se redressant. _En revanche on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux…_ »

Il tendit la main vers elle mais Santana fut la plus rapide et elle lui agrippa fermement le poignet.  
Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce porc s'approche de Berry. Cette fille était peut-être agaçante, mais elle ne méritait pas les sous-entendus de ce pervers.  
Cependant, le garçon ne fit que lui sourire en se délivrant de son emprise et mima un baiser tout en s'éloignant.  
Santana le suivit du regard, le ventre toujours serré par ce sentiment indescriptible qui l'avait prit plus tôt, puis elle se retourna pour face aux grands yeux émerveillés de Rachel.

- «_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_  
_- Tu m'as défendu_, couina Berry d'une petite voix. _Merci_ ! »

Et sans prévenir elle lui sauta au cou pour une étreinte qui fut finit avant que Santana n'ait pu claquer Rachel pour la faire lâcher.  
La naine s'éloignait désormais en sautillant et la brune sentait son cerveau prêt à craquer sous les questions.  
Mais des choses plus importantes l'attendaient. Comme rejoindre les casiers où elle était certaine d'y trouver Quinn.  
Elle se remit donc en route et tenta de ne pas prendre garde aux chuchotements sur son passage ou au regard en coins. Tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Rien de plus.  
Quelqu'un la percuta violement à l'épaule et elle croisa les yeux étonnés de Sam qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- « _Désolée_, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire. _J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs ce matin_ .»

La jeune fille hocha la tête et voulut reprendre son chemin mais son ex petit-ami la retint quelques secondes de plus.

- "_Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu m'as quitté_, lui avoua-t-il, l'air un peu gêné. _Mais je ne t'en veux pas-tu sais. J'espère juste que tu seras heureuse. _»

Cette fois quelque chose clochait vraiment.  
Santana commençait à paniquer et elle détestait ça. Elle voulut rejoindre les toilettes pour calmer les battements à présent irréguliers de son cœur et réfléchir à la situation mais le destin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Un attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage attira son attention et le son des exclamations vint agresser ses oreilles.  
Un pas après l'autre, sous les regards amusés ou dégoutés de ses camarades, elle s'approcha à son tour du panneau. Son souffle se faisait plus rare, des bouffées de chaleur commençaient à s'emparer elle. La nausée prenait le pouvoir, la tête lui tournait.

-_ Jolie prise Lopez_ ! entendit-elle.  
_- C'est qui la belle blonde_ ? rajouta un garçon.

Ça ne pouvait pas…  
Les élèves s'écartèrent alors pour la laisser passer.  
Rien de ce que Santana avait imaginé n'était comparable à ce qui lui arrivait à présent. L'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons, sa vision se troublait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. L'attention focalisée sur l'objet des commentaires, elle ne parvenait pas à faire un seul mouvement. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.  
Une photo. Voilà ce qui trônait au milieu des annonces et des affiches en tout genre. Une photo qu'à cette heure-ci tout le lycée devait déjà avoir vu. Une photo qui ruinait tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battu, tous ces combats pour se faire respecter. Une photo qui montrait la véritable Santana, qui la montrait telle qu'elle était.  
Une photo où on pouvait clairement distinguer la jeune fille assise par terre, la bouche collée à celle d'une blonde dont on ne voyait que les cheveux. Et la main de la latina posée sur la cuisse de sa compagne ne laissait aucun doute. Ce n'était pas un baiser amical.  
Un tremblement agita sa lèvre inférieure et, d'un coup, chuchotements et moqueries lui parvinrent brusquement, comme si ses oreilles venaient de se déboucher. Elle pouvait les entendre lancer des phrases et des insultes, des propositions ou des suggestions. Elle pouvait entendre toutes ces choses qu'elle redoutait jours après jours, toutes ces choses auxquelles la jeune fille n'était pas encore préparée.  
Détruite, elle s'empara de la photo et l'arracha du tableau, déclenchant une nouvelle hilarité dans le groupe qui l'entourait.  
L'air était étouffant. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
À coup de coude et d'épaule, Santana se libéra de leur emprise et inspira à pleins poumons, les larmes aux yeux.  
Comment tout cela avait-il pu se produire ? Qui…? Pourquoi quelqu'un avait fais ça ? Pourquoi !  
Elle resserra le poing sur la photo mais une nouvelle pensée la percuta de pleins fouets. Si bien qu'elle sentit ses jambes prêtes à céder sous son poids.  
Brittany !  
Et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait ? Si on découvrait que Santana avait embrassé la danseuse ? Alors elle aussi subirait les moqueries des autres ! Ils seraient sûrement plus durs encore avec elle ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive ! Pas à Brittany ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser être la cible à cause de ses propres erreurs, une fois de plus.  
Titubante, elle se dirigea vers son casier. Le temps de déposer ses affaires, d'attraper la blonde et elles partiraient d'ici pour parler, pour fuir tout ça !  
Mais Santana se figea une nouvelle fois au beau milieu du couloir, les yeux fixés sur la petite porte métallique.  
«_ Gouinasse_ » trônait fièrement sur la porte de son casier, comme une empreinte indélébile dont la jeune fille ne pouvait désormais plus se soustraire. Offerte aux autres élèves qui n'hésitaient pas à reprendre la remarque.

- «_ Tu aimes mon petit mot pour toi Lopez_ ? »

Santana se retourna et l'immense sourire qu'affichait Quinn et le reste de l'équipe de cheerleader l'achevèrent brutalement.  
Quinn…C'était sa meilleure amie qui avait inscrit ces mots sur son casier…

- «_ C'est une attention toute particulière pour toi_, continua la blonde._ J'espère l'avoir bien écrit au moins._ »

La brune ne savait quoi répondre. Elle n'était plus capable de réagir.  
Ces filles étaient ses amies…

- «_ Tu sais, je comprend certaines choses maintenant_, sourit Quinn en s'avançant._ Des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas prêté attention. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Je dois te donner son nom ?_ »

Santana ouvrit la bouche, le cœur serré par l'angoisse qu'elle prononce son prénom devant tout le monde.  
Autour d'elle, de nombreux élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour suivre la scène.  
L'abatage. La mise à mort de Santana Lopez par son ancien groupe.

- « _Je vois que tu es venue en tenue de cheerleader_, l'interrompit son amie._ C'est dommage que cette couleur d'uniforme ne t'ailles pas. Ça nuit à ton teint tu vois et tes petites copines ne doivent plus te trouver très séduisante. _»

Sa réplique provoqua l'hilarité générale mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Santana l'avait bien remarquer.  
Elle voulait que son amie se souvienne de leur lien passé, qu'elle n'aille pas au bout de son acte.

- «_ Je pense qu'elle devrait changer de couleur_, annonça Quinn en mimant un geste de réflexion avant de se retourner. _Elle n'est pas digne de porter celle-ci, comme nous. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ?_ »

Elles explosèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.  
Santana se retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer. Elle devait sûrement encore être en train de rêver, de faire un cauchemar et rien de plus. Dans quelques minutes elle allait se réveillait. Oui c'était ça. C'était sûrement ça.  
Elle voulut se défendre mais le groupe de cheerleader l'encercla brusquement et Santana eut juste le temps d'apercevoir de grands gobelets avant d'être aspergée d'une boisson glaciale qui recouvrit entièrement son visage et le haut de son corps. Le liquide agressa violement ses yeux et dégoulina sur elle, répandant au sol une écœurante flaque violette.

- «_ Voilà qui est mieux,_ entendit-elle._ Vous ne trouvez pas les filles ? C'est une bonne couleur pour un uniforme de lesbienne. _»

Paralysée, Santana percevait les moindres éclats de rire qui agitaient le couloir et ses yeux la brûlaient atrocement tandis que le soda continuait de s'égoutter sur le sol.  
D'un geste mal assuré, elle tenta de libérer sa vision et faillit pleurer de douleur en ouvrant les paupières tant le sucre la brûlait.  
Mais c'était de voir ces visages déformés par l'hilarité qui l'achevaient sans remords.  
Quinn tenait toujours le gobelet de slushie et riait plus fort encore que les autres au moment où la cloche sonna.  
Elle se détourna de Santana, suivit par son groupe, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers elle.

- «_ Evidement tu es virée des cheerleaders. Tu imagines le gêne pour les vraies filles de devoir prendre leur douche ou de se changer alors qu'une gouine risque de se rincer l'œil_ ? »

Quinn lui lança un baiser avec la main et s'éloigna dans le couloir, abandonnant là une Santana paralysée, ridiculisée et détruite.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

« _Tu as fais quoi_ ? »

Brittany arrêta de marcher pour regarder Sébastian dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire joyeux qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée.

«_ Je me suis dis_, répéta le garçon,_ que ce serait mieux pour notre couple si on pouvait être près l'un de l'autre. Et puis ton lycée n'a pas parut perturbé par ce transfert. _  
_- Mais…Sébastian on ne sort ensemble que depuis trois semaines ! _  
_- Quatre à vrai dire. _»

Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'emparer de ses mains et la jeune fille eut pendant une fraction de seconde l'envie de les retirer et de s'enfuir.  
Pourquoi, alors même que son petit-ami venait d'intégrer son lycée pour être proche d'elle, ne pouvait-elle empêcher le souvenir du baiser avec Santana de remonter à la surface ?

« _Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir_, avoua Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Bien sûr que je suis contente mais…Mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant c'est tout_. »

Elle tenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère qui ne lui laissa que l'impression d'être forcé et le garçon se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle resta immobile tandis qu'il se délectait de la pression sur ses lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas comparer sa rudesse avec la bouche si douce de Santana.  
Mais elle rompit finalement le baiser et ses joues prirent un ton rosé.

«_ Je dois passer aux casiers avant les cours_, se justifia la danseuse en se remettant à marcher.  
-_ Je viens avec toi. Ça me permettra de visualiser ton lycée._ »

Elle eut un nouveau sourire forcé et Sébastian s'empara de sa main pour nouer ses doigts aux siens.  
Si le garçon avait été une façon de ne plus penser à Santana, le fait qu'il soit à présent tout le temps à ses côtés déstabilisait Brittany. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer la proximité constante qu'il instaurait entre eux sans même lui demander si cela la gênait.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que tout ça allait bien trop vite pour elle.

« _Brittany_ ! »

La voix angoissée de Blaine la figea sur place et elle se retourna immédiatement.

«_ Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Le garçon semblait anxieux et paniqué.

«_ Tu n'as pas vu Santana_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée.  
-_ Elle n'est pas encore arrivé je pense_, répondit Brittany, le ventre soudainement serré. _Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_ »

Blaine jeta un regard gêné à Sébastian mais le garçon gardait un air ahuri. Manifestement, il ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
Mais Brittany s'en fichait. Le ton d'Anderson venait de faire augmenter son angoisse et elle commençait à imaginer trop de chose concernant Santana. Peut-être avait-elle eu un accident de voiture ? Ou alors elle s'était fait renversée ! Ou alors…

«_ Il y a eu une photo, avoua alors Blaine. De…_ »

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer.  
Le cœur de Brittany venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine et son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine.  
Une photo.  
De la soirée. De leur baiser.  
Elle s'excusa auprès de Sébastian et s'écarta avec Blaine. Elle avait besoin de connaître les détails.

«_ Ne t'en fais pas_, la rassura aussitôt le garçon. _On ne voit que Santana. Tu es de dos._  
_- C'est censé me rassurer_ ? Répliqua la jeune fille._ Je t'en prie, dis-moi que personne n'a vu cette photo_… »

Pour Santana.

«_ Elle_…balbutia Blaine. _Elle…_  
_- Elle quoi_ ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton colérique qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir.  
-_ Quelqu'un l'a affiché sur le tableau d'affichage_… »

Brittany se sentit défaillir. À cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient bondés et beaucoup d'élèves se précipitaient devant le tableau d'affichage pour voir les dernières annonces où les prochaines soirées.  
Santana.  
Elle devait retrouver Santana à tout prix ! Être là pour elle.  
Elle voulut demander à Blaine de l'aider à la chercher lorsque des éclats de rire lui fit tourner la tête.  
Et ce qu'elle vit détacha son cœur de sa poitrine pour le briser à terre en une pluie de morceaux.  
Santana était plantée au milieu du couloirs, à demi recouverte de soda dégoulinant. Ses cheveux, son visage, son corps… Et l'hilarité qui se répandait d'élèves en élèves…  
Elle venait de tout perdre.  
Brittany voulut faire un pas vers elle, se précipiter dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle la soutenait, mais une main la fit sursauter et elle tomba nez à nez avec Puck.

- « _Dégage Anderson_, cracha-t-il en direction de Blaine. _Les amis de Lopez sont mes ennemis._ »

Il lança un clin d'œil et entraina la blonde encore plus loin, sans même un regard en direction de Sébastian contre les casiers. Non, il gardait les yeux fixés sur une Santana toujours paralysée, tête baissée.

- «_ Alors, comment tu trouves le spectacle_ ? Ricana-t-il gaiement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. _Apprécies le tableau !_  
_- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout_ ! rétorqua Brittany d'une voix dure en se libérant._ C'est même tout le contraire ! _  
_- Attend tu ne vas pas me dire que la vision de Lopez humiliée ne te plait pas ?_  
_- Tu crois que je vais me réjouir _? »

Elle sentait la colère prendre le dessus sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait.  
De la colère contre ceux qui l'avaient humilié, de la colère contre ceux qui l'avaient forcé à se dévoiler.

- «_ Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait_, soutint Puck._ Au moins cette photo la fait redescendre de son piédestal. _  
_- Et moi je trouve que celui qui l'a accroché est vraiment un idiot_ ! »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Ça ne pouvait bien sûr être que Quinn. Qui d'autre était assez mesquin pour oser faire une chose pareille ?

- «_ Et bien l'idiot a fait ça pour toi !_ répliqua Puck en s'écartant brusquement._ Parce que l'idiot ne supportait plus la façon dont elle t'a fait souffrir !_ »

Brittany n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son ami et plongea dans son regard, toute colère envolée.  
Est-ce que cela pouvait être…?

- «_ C'est…c'est toi qui a mis cette photo_ ? balbutia-t-elle.  
-_ Et c'est même moi qui l'ai prise ! Tu sais j'attend depuis longtemps le jour où je pourrais lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle t'a fais. Toutes ces humiliations, toutes ces crises de larmes. Tu es ma meilleure amie Brittany et je ne laisserai pas une garce dans son genre te démolir._  
_- Mais tu ne comprends pas Puck…_  
_- Et je m'en fiche ! Ce qui lui arrive est uniquement de sa faute. Personne ne lui a demandé de passer sur l'autre bord et d'embrasser une fille !_  
_- C'était moi !_ »

L'aveu était presque murmuré. Désespérément.  
Elle avait besoin de montrer à Puck que le bien qu'il croyait faire n'avait qu'engendré le mal. Besoin de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps pour celle qu'il prenait comme une ennemie.

- «_ Quoi ?_ »

Brittany avala sa salive, un coup d'œil à Sébastian, puis répéta plus doucement.

- «_ La fille sur la photo…C'est moi. C'est moi que Santana embrassait._ »

Pendant un instant Puck resta interdit, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Santana retrouve ses mouvements et s'enfuit en courant en direction des vestiaires.  
Brittany jeta à son ami un regard presque suppliant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était la retrouver.

- « _Alors ça veut dire que tu…_  
_- Je ne sais pas Puck_, la coupa la jeune fille._ Tout ce que je sais c'est…C'est que je l'aime, d'accord ? _  
_- Mais tu sors avec Sébastian._  
_- C'est compliqué…Mais ce que tu as fais à Santana…_ »

Une lueur de remord brilla dans les yeux de Noah et il esquissa un mouvement vers elle.

- «_ Je suis désolé Britt._  
_- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser ! C'est elle que tu as détruit ! _»

Et voilà, la colère l'envahissait à nouveau tout entière. Au point qu'elle se trouvait incapable de penser correctement. Au point que chaque partie de son corps se mette à trembler.  
Sans une parole de plus, elle se détourna de Puck et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- «_ Je suis désolé Britt !_ entendit-elle. »

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Pas même pour voir l'expression interrogative que Sébastian devait sûrement afficher à cet instant.  
Elle marcha directement jusqu'aux vestiaires dans lesquels s'était précipitée Santana et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- «_ Santana ?_ »

Un reniflement peu féminin lui répondit et confirma la présence de la latina.  
Le cœur serré, Brittany entra à l'intérieur et s'approcha des bancs où elle reconnut sans peine le dos courbé de la latina.  
Le slushie goutait lentement au sol pour s'étaler en petite flaque violette et la danseuse remarqua aussitôt que Santana n'y avait pas touché. Elle n'avait même pas tenté d'enlever celui qui s'étalait dans ses cheveux.

- « _Santana_, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-_ Tout le monde sait. Tout le monde sait pour moi…_  
_- Je sais, Blaine m'en a parlé. _»

La latina releva les yeux vers elle. Un regard où brillait la souffrance et l'humiliation.

- «_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne peux même plus retourner à mon casier, j'ai été viré de l'équipe de cheerleader…_  
_- Tu es forte San_, chuchota Britt._ Tu vas réussir à surmonter tout ça_… »

Elle passa avec tendresse une main dans la chevelure brune et en retira du soda.

- «_ Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable cette fois_, répondit Santana, les larmes aux yeux. _Tu n'as pas vu leur regard, ni entendu ce qu'ils ont dis. _  
_- Je me fiche de ça…Tu es Santana Lopez. Et qu'importe que tu sois hétéro, bi ou lesbienne. Au fond de toi tu restes la même personne. Aussi forte et aussi déterminée. Ne laisse pas quelqu'un tenter de te prouver le contraire. Relève-toi, redresse la tête et affronte les._ »

Brittany sentait à quel point Santana était perdue à cet instant. Combien elle paniquait et avait sans doute l'impression que sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Mais elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Parce que même si elle sortait avec Sébastian, son cœur restait à Santana et qu'ignorer sa douleur était impossible.  
Sa main glissa sur sa joue et elle plongea dans son regard d'enfant terrifiée par l'avenir.

- «_ Personne ne peux te mettre à terre, tu m'entends San ? Personne. Tu vaux mieux que tout ces gens_… »

Santana eut un sourire et passa une main sur ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

- «_ Allez viens_, ordonna gentiment la blonde. _On va te débarrasser de tout ça. _»

Elle se leva du banc, entraînant la latina avec elle, et l'emmena en direction des douches. Elle ouvrit la porte, alluma l'eau puis se retourna vers sa compagne.

- « _ Je dois avoir des vêtements de rechange dans mon casier. Depuis que Quinn a volé mes affaires à la piscine je me méfie._ »

Elle eut un sourire amusé mais remarqua immédiatement que Santana avait baissé la tête, honteuse.

- «_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié,_ anticipa-t-elle._ Lave toi les cheveux, je reviens tout de suite._ »

Brittany s'éloigna aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait beau refuser de se l'avouer, l'idée que Santana porte ces vêtements la rendait euphorique. Comme un petit bout d'elle qu'elle donnait volontiers à la latina.  
Elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires dans son casier. Un simple maillot qui remplacera parfaitement sa tenue de cheerleader. Elle prit aussi le pantalon et la rejoignit.  
Santana gardait la porte de la douche ouverte et tentait maladroitement de débarrasser ses cheveux de l'horrible boisson. Penchée en avant, elle peinait à tout enlever, prononçant des jurons en espagnole.

- « _Tu as besoin d'aide_ ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et hocha timidement la tête.  
Brittany posa les vêtements sur le banc et s'approcha de Santana qui venait de grimper à moitié dans la douche.  
Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à empêcher son cœur de battre aussi vite, aussi violement ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à ignorer son parfum délicieux que même celui du soda ne parvenait pas à camoufler ?  
Les doigts tremblants malgré elle, Brittany rentra à son tour dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière elle en prenant soin de ne pas se laisser éclabousser par le jet d'eau.

- « _Attends laisse-moi faire._ »

Rapidement, le bac se remplit de violet et les cheveux de Santana retrouvèrent leur couleur naturel, débarrasser de tout ces slushies.

- «_ Même le Glee Club est au courant_, annonça soudainement la latina. _Rachel est venue me parler et elle m'a même serrer dans ses bras. _  
_- Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas giflé_ ? Plaisanta Brittany en tournant sa compagne face à elle pour continuer son nettoyage.  
-_ J'y ai pensé mais je crois qu'elle a été trop rapide. _  
_- Elle n'est pas méchante tu sais. Peut-être trop…_  
_- Hautaine ? Narcissique ? Diva ? _»

La danseuse lui fit les gros yeux avant de secouer la tête.

- «_ J'allais dire peut-être un peu trop sûre d'elle, mais elle ne cherche pas à blesser. Et voilà_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Tes cheveux sont tout propres. _  
_- Merci Britt. _»

Elles baissèrent les yeux sur la tenue de cheerleader et la gorge de Brittany se serra. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la petite taille de la cabine, ni de la proximité de leur corps.  
La chaleur devint soudain insupportable et la danseuse hésita à sortir. Le même combat qu'avant leur dernier baiser se déroulait dans sa tête et elle se sentait incapable d'écouter sa tête ou son cœur.  
Lentement, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard enflammé de Santana. Elle aussi y repensait, Brittany le discernait dans ses pupilles scintillantes.  
Lorsque la latina la regardait comme à cet instant, les défenses de la jeune fille vacillaient dangereusement.  
Mais, après tout, elle voulait seulement l'aider à enlever ce slushie.  
Hésitante, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Santana, les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser les siens. Ses doigts accrochèrent le rebord de son maillot et le remontèrent lentement, dévoilant centimètre par centimètre la peau mate.  
La gorge sèche, elle le fit finalement passer par-dessus sa tête et elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes.  
Face à face.  
Le souffle court.  
Les sens enflammés.  
Brittany glissa son regard sur la poitrine parfaite qu'elle venait de dévoiler, seulement protégée par son sous-vêtement. Le désir enflamma immédiatement son bas-ventre et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir cette partie de son corps.  
Si seulement Sébastian aurait pu n'être jamais apparu dans sa vie…  
Si seulement Santana ne l'avait pas quitté comme elle l'avait fait…  
Il fallait qu'elle lui résiste ! Qu'elle soit plus forte que cette pulsion incendiaire.  
Mais comment résister à ce regard rempli de luxure ? Ou à l'appel de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées ?  
Ses barrières s'effondrèrent lorsque Santana l'attira à elle et Brittany comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister. Tant pis pour ses promesses, tant pis pour Sébastian.  
Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement, au point que leur souffle se mélangea. Promesse d'un contact enivrant.  
Pourtant, à l'instant même où Brittany voulut s'emparer de sa bouche, la porte des vestiaires claqua violement et elles s'éloignèrent brusquement l'une de l'autre.

- «_ Santana_ ? »

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? :D **_

_**Qui donc ose venir interrompre ce moment ?**_


	13. Chapitre 5 : Ce qui ne te tue pas

**_Désolée désolée pour le temps que vous avez dû attendre avant d'avoir cette suite ! (qui ne me convient pas d'ailleurs.) _**

**_Je vais essayer de poster aussi régulièrement qu'au début pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! _**

**_Dans la chanson que vous allez lire, j'ai modifié légèrement les paroles pour qu'elle colle parfaitement à ce que je voulais ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (La chanson est "What doesn't kill you make you stronger" !) _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte**

**POV Will :**

Le silence qui règnait dans le bureau de Figgins était lourd et pesant. Le regard de Will passait de Sue à Santana, puis de Sue à Figgins avant de se reporter sur Santana.  
La jeune fille était assise au centre de la pièce, le regard baissé sur ses mains croisés. Elle ne prononçait aucun mot et seul le gène pouvait la qualifier à ce moment précis. La honte également.  
Et William avait le cœur serré pour elle. Son humiliation publique avait vite fais le tour de toute l'école, comme le secret qu'elle avait sans doute toute sa vie chercher à dissimuler à ses yeux et aux yeux des autres.  
Sue, en revanche, gardait les bras croisés et la mine fermée.

- « _Bon, puisque personne ne veut se décider à rompre ce silence digne d'obsèques, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai_ ! »

Elle décroisa les bras et se tourna vers Figgins.

- «_ Je demande à ce que cette élève_, dit-elle en désignant Santana,_ soit reconnue coupable et qu'on la crucifie au mât de l'école pour que sa honte soit rendue publique ! _  
_- Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin Sue_ ? Intervint Will en levant les mains._ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle devrait avoir honte. Et puis de toute manière, tu ne nous as même pas tout raconté. _  
_- Peut-être que c'est à Betty Boops hispanique de le faire non ?_ »

Ils se tournèrent vers Santana mais elle se contentait de les regarder sans même leur répondre.

- « _Bon et bien alors je vais le faire ! Après avoir entendu ce que mes filles lui ont fait, j'ai voulu l'entendre pour s'expliquer. J'ai donc demandé à Quinn si elle savait où elle se trouvait et après m'avoir désigné les vestiaires, nous y sommes allées. Et quand Fabray l'a appelé, je l'ai vu sortir d'une cabine de douche à moitié nue ! _  
_- J'étais en soutien gorge parce que Fabray et toute l'équipe m'a balancé du slushie en pleine figure !_  
_- J'avoue ne pas comprendre le lien avec la crucifixion_, répliqua Figgins.  
-_ J'y arrive_, continua Sue en plissant les yeux._ Elle n'était pas seule dans cette douche_ ! »

Will poussa un soupir.

- «_ On peut savoir ce qui te fait dire ça_ ? »

Le coach eut un sourire victorieux et sortit un sac rose de sous la table. Elle le montra à tous comme un trophée.

- « _Voilà ce qui me fait dire ça. Sachant que nous sommes Lundi matin et que les cours viennent juste de débuter, il est impossible qu'une élève ait malencontreusement oublié son sac dans les vestiaires, juste à côté des affaires de Santana. Je vais donc te poser une dernière fois la question, qui était avec toi dans cette douche ? _  
_- Sue_, l'interrompit William en se rapprochant de Santana._ Même si elle était vraiment avec quelqu'un, pourquoi t'acharner ? _  
_- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit aux élèves d'avoir des relations sexuelles à l'intérieur de l'école_ ? Répondit Figgins, approuvé par Sue.  
-_ Et en plus je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne contaminer toute mes filles avec cette lesbienne attitude. Alors Betty Boops lesbiainisée, réponds !_  
_- J'étais seule ! Ok ?!_ »

Santana se leva furieusement et voulut partir mais le directeur la rappela.  
Will, quant à lui, ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, c'était les larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins de ses paupières. L'humiliation continuait. Après les cheerleader, c'était de la part de Sue.  
Quant à la question de la coach, il avait une petite identité de la personne.

- « _Je vous le répète, je n'étais avec personne_ ! se défendit-elle. »

Figgins allait répliquer quelque chose mais un toquement timide se fit entendre et Sue alla ouvrir elle-même la porte, révélant le visage de Brittany Pierce.

- «_ Ah l'idiote_, s'exclama Sue en souriant. _Tu tombes bien, entre_ ! »

Si Will avait encore quelques doutes, le regard que Santana et Brittany échangèrent lorsque la blonde entra dans la pièce confirma ses pensées. Et de voir l'affolement de la latina l'attrista plus encore. Comme si elle se sentait piégée.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir la rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien mais c'était impossible.

- « _Pierce, je sais que Santana a été pendant très longtemps l'un de tes bourreaux. Maintenant, je t'offre la possibilité de te venger et de la regarder se faire crucifier sur le mât de l'école. _  
_- Il n'y aura pas de crucifixion Coach Sylvester_ ! Riposta Figgins.  
- _Bien bien. On aura qu'à l'enfermer dans une cage de zoo puisque vous le préférez. _  
_- A dire vrai Coach_, débuta timidement Brittany en lançant des regards à tout le monde,_ je ne suis pas là pour ça._ »

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de Sue mais un sentiment étrange s'empara de Will. Quelque chose dans son comportement sonnait faux, même si le professeur n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi.

- «_ Pourquoi es-tu là si ce n'est pas pour la faire chuter ?_  
_- Je…_  
_- Brittany tais-toi_ ! »

L'ordre de Santana claqua dans l'air et Brittany rougit tout en baissant la tête. Mais le regard qu'elle lança à la latina était emplie de compassion et de soutien.

- «_ Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule dans cette épreuve San_, murmura-t-elle comme si elles étaient seules dans la pièce.  
-_ Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler_, répliqua sa compagne.  
-_ Si parce que même si ça t'étonne je tiens à toi ! Alors je vais rester ici, que ça te plaise ou non._ »

Elle se tourna vers Figgins et respira un grand coup.

- «_ Ce sac est à moi._ »

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

- « _ Et bien vous voyez Coach, Mlle Lopez a juste voler le sac de Mlle Pierce pour se venger et cela explique pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans les vestiaires. _  
_- Non_ ! réagit Brittany. _Je veux dire que ce sac est à moi et que Santana ne me l'a pas volé ! J'étais dans les vestiaires ! Avec…elle._ »

Sue ouvrit grand la bouche et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « _Mais c'est contagieux ma parole ! _  
_- Tout ça pour vous dire_, reprit Brittany avec courage, _que nous n'avons rien fais dans ces vestiaires. Je l'ai simplement aidé à se débarrasser des slushies que les cheerios lui avaient envoyé. _»

Santana lui jeta un regard furieux mais Will put y voir aussi toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui portait. Quant à Sue, quelque chose clochait encore dans son comportement.

- _« Tu vois Sue, il n'y a pas de quoi punir Santana. C'est plutôt tes filles que l'on devrait sanctionner pour ce qu'elles lui ont fais. _  
_- Ca va aller Mr Schue_, répondit Santana en se levant. _Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ?_  
_- Je ne vois pas de raisons de vous garder ici_, dit Figgins._ Vous pouvez partir._ »

Et d'un même pas, les deux filles sortirent du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Sue hésita pendant quelques secondes puis finit par afficher une moue furieuse et prendre elle-même la porte.  
Mais Will n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

- « _Sylvester !_ »

Elle se tourna dans sa direction et l'attendit de pied ferme en plein milieu du couloir vide.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bouclettes de bébé ? _  
_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'humilier Santana de cette façon ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle souffre assez ? Tu t'es sentie obligée de la ruiner de cette façon ? _  
_- J'ai uniquement dis ce que tout le monde pense Will. Les gens n'aiment pas les personnes différentes. _  
_- Et ça te donne le droit de faire ça ? Où même de laisser tes cheerleader faire ce qu'elles ont fait dans ce couloir ? _  
_- Mes filles se sont défendu face à l'ennemi. _  
_- Une ennemie ? Santana fait encore parti de ton équipe !_  
_- Non William tu te trompes. Elle faisait partie. _»

William ouvrit la bouche. Cette conversation était truquée ou quoi ? On parlait d'un être humain ! De Santana ! Cette fille qui, même si elle ne disait rien, même si elle passait pour quelqu'un de méchant, en bavait tous les jours !

- « _Tu l'as virée à cause de son orientation sexuelle ? Tu devrais avoir honte Sue. _  
_- Un jour, tu me remercieras pour ce que je suis en train de faire Will. Soit en certain_. »

L'affirmation figea William alors qu'il s'éloignait. Lentement, il se retourna vers la coach.

- «_ Te remercier ? _  
_- Santana est une personne incroyable, une personne que moi, Sue Sylvester, j'admire énormément. Mais elle n'a jamais eu confiance en elle pour quoi que ce soit. Oh bien sûr, elle jouait la rebelle du lycée mais au fond elle reste une petite fille. L'équipe des cheerleader l'a humilié et je sais que Santana a prit un grand coup. Mais il faut qu'elle se relève. Et pour ça, quelqu'un devait la forcer à le faire._  
_- Tu…Tu veux dire que tu l'aides_ ? balbutia Will.  
-_ La pousser dans ses retranchements est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. _»

Sue lui montrait une facette de sa personnalité que William était loin de connaître. Elle semblait vraiment touchée par la situation de Santana et le professeur comprit enfin pourquoi ses réactions dans le bureaux de Figgins semblaient fausses. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

- «_ Si tu cherches vraiment à l'aider, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement lui parler ? _  
_- Allons Will_, ricana Sue._ Je suis le croque-mitaine des couloirs et toi le gentil berger qui protège les brebis. C'est ton rôle de réconforter. Comme pour cette situation-là. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller voir Santana et lui faire comprendre que c'est une personne exceptionnelle et que son histoire avec Brittany ne peut que la rendre plus forte, qu'elle n'a pas à en avoir honte. _  
_- Brittany ? Non elle a juste dis qu'elle était allée l'aider pour le slushie. _»

Un sourire mystérieux flotta sur le visage de Sue et Will baissa la tête en comprenant soudainement la réelle relation qu'entretenaient Santana et Brittany. Cela expliquait bien des choses, bien des comportements.

- «_ Voilà ce que je te propose, Will le bon saint Maritain. Ce soir, mes filles doivent faire une représentation dans le gymnase et toute l'école est invitée bien sûr. Il y aura sûrement de la place pour une chanson avant. _»

Sue lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de lui, sans doute pour regagner son bureau.  
Will quant à lui, était encore choqué par la révélation de Sylvester. Elle avait un cœur ! Et elle venait d'avouer admirer Santana Lopez. Finalement, sous ses airs durs et terrifiants, elle restait une coach qui voulait aider les autres. Qui se souciaient de ses filles.  
Pensées en tête, il déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de Santana. Après toutes ces humiliations, elle n'était certainement pas retournée en cours. Peut-être venait-elle de rentrer chez elle ?  
Il marcha quelques minutes et s'approcha de la salle de répétition.  
Peut-être…?  
Incertain, Will s'approcha tout de même de la classe et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.  
Santana était là, assise devant le piano, les yeux dans le vague. Brittany à ses côtés.  
Il voulut s'éclipser mais la blonde l'aperçut et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- «_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger_, s'excusa-t-il.  
- _J'allais partir de toute façon_, répondit Brittany d'une petite voix. »

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose en direction de Santana mais se contenta de baisser la tête avant de sortir timidement de la salle de classe.  
Pendant quelques secondes, William ignorait quels mots utiliser pour chasser la peine qu'il voyait peint sur le visage de la latina. Puis, il finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle sans prendre la parole.

- « _Vous croyez qu'on paye pour les erreurs qu'on a commise, Monsieur Schue ? _»

La voix était serrée par les pleurs mais aucune larme ne coulait.

- «_ Tu crois que ce qui t'arrive est une sorte de revanche ? _  
_- J'en suis certaine. Sinon pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Ma popularité, mes amies, mon équipe…Ma dignité._ »

Pourquoi ne voyait-elle que ce qu'elle venait de perdre ?

- « _Santana, je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi. _»

Une première larme coula sur sa joue.  
Qu'elle essuya rageusement.

- « _Mais il faut que tu gardes espoir. Tout finira par s'arranger. _  
_- Ah oui ? Lorsque les stocks de slushie seront épuisés à force de me recouvrir ? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas ce qui va m'arriver ? _  
_- Ils se lasseront vite. _  
_- Vous pouvez me le promettre ? _»

Elle ricana sans joie et frotta son visage pour en essuyer les pleurs de plus en plus incontrôlables.

- _« J'ai été une garce toute ma vie et maintenant je ne suis plus personne. _»

Elle tourna de grands yeux brillants dans sa direction et le cœur de Will se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours été si forte que personne ne lui avait sans doute demander si tout allait bien. Personne n'avait réellement dû se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait.

- «_ Ta sexualité, qui tu aimes, ne doit pas être une honte pour toi Santana. _  
_- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça_, sanglota-t-elle._ Je voulais juste être normale_. »

Sa tristesse se libéra brutalement et Will la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Enfin elle craquait. Enfin elle libérait toute la tristesse et toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.  
Sa carapace venait d'exploser et il ne restait d'elle que cette enfant terrifiée par les gens qu'elle aimait. Et la tenir ainsi, alors même qu'elle pleurait devant lui pour la première fois, serrait douloureusement le cœur de William.  
Il aimait tous ces jeunes. Sans exception.

- « _Je sais que tu veux être normale Santana_, chuchota-t-il en la berçant tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui_. Mais tu ne l'es pas… Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Et je sais que tu peux être plus forte que tout ça. Que tu peux surmonter cette épreuve. _»

La proposition de Sue remonta alors dans sa mémoire et il réfléchit un instant. Chanter pouvait être le meilleur des remèdes pour la jeune fille. Même s'il doutait vraiment qu'elle accepte.  
Mais après tout, il ne perdait rien à tenter.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Ses pompons dans la main, Quinn répétait mentalement les pas de la chorégraphie qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler à tout le lycée. Un évènement que le coach avait simulé encore et encore, juste pour s'assurer que tout serait parfait pour ce soir.  
Sauf que l'exclusion de Santana était une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.  
Elle revoyait encore l'expression détruite de son ancienne meilleure amie et son cœur se serrait de douleur. Elle en était la cause et n'avait même pas eu une once de pitié.  
Quinn en aurait vomi de dégout. Mais il fallait en sacrifier une pour qu'elle reste hors de portée de ces chiens qui peuplaient le lycée.  
Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Santana lui avait simplement parlé ! Au lieu de tout lui dissimulé comme si elles n'avaient rien partagé !  
Les tribunes se remplissaient peu à peu et la cheerleader secoua la tête pour chasser la latina de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le spectacle qu'elle allait donner. C'était le plus important pour le moment.  
Derrière elle, Quinn pouvait entendre les chuchotements excités de ses partenaires et elle crut entendre le nom de Santana parmi certain éclat de rire. L'oreille tendue, elle se retourna brusquement lorsque le mot « gouinasse » se fit entendre.

- _« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de parler de ça_ ? Cracha-t-elle froidement._ Peut-être que Santana n'est plus dans l'équipe mais rappelez vous bien que vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. Alors au lieu de la critiquez entrainez-vous ou vous risquez de toutes nous ridiculiser. _»

Les filles lui jetèrent un regard amer et se détournèrent.  
Elles devaient sans doute se demander pourquoi Quinn Fabray défendait Santana alors que c'était elle-même qui avait eu l'idée du slushie mais la blonde s'en fichait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse rabaisser son ancienne amie.  
Un bruit de micro se fit entendre et elle expira profondément pour se calmer. Comme avant chaque représentation.

- «_ Bonsoir et bienvenue au spectacle des Cheerios_, annonça Figgins_. Je sais que vous attendez tous ce moment avec grande impatience._ »

Des cris lui répondirent et Quinn eut un sourire. Les cheerleader étaient toujours aussi populaires.

- « _Mais avant de voir nos chères élèves se dandiner sur une musique endiablée, les filles du Glee Club vont vous présenter une chanson._ »

Quoi ?  
Ce n'était pas du tout au programme ! Coach Sylvester ne les avait même pas averti !  
La blonde se tourna en direction de Sue mais celle-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard et applaudit poliment avec les autres.  
De quel droit ce maudit Glee Club se permettait-il de venir empiéter sur son territoire ?!  
Elle aurait voulu protester mais l'éclairage s'éteignit soudainement, et avec lui toutes les conversations qu'avait entrainé l'annonce de Figgins.  
Les premières notes commencèrent.  
Des silhouettes prirent place au centre du gymnase.  
Et lorsqu'une voix singulière s'éleva au dessus des chœur, le spot s'alluma pour éclairer une Santana différente de celle de ce matin. Toute la détresse et toute la honte l'avait déserté. Elle se tenait fière, entourée par Brittany, Rachel et Mercedes. La tête levée, son regard semblait provoquer le monde entier.

**Santana :**

**You know you made me stronger**  
_Vous savez-vous m'avez rendu plus forte_

**By leaving me alone**  
_En me laissant seule_

**You know my life is better**  
_Vous savez ma vie est meilleure_

**I do the things I want**  
_Je fais les choses que je veux_

Sa voix était vibrante, déterminée. Et le regard que lui lança Brittany en s'approchant d'elle arracha malgré elle un frisson à Quinn.

**Brittany :**

**You think you got the best of her**  
_Vous pensez avoir eu le meilleur d'elle_

**Think you had the last laugh**  
_Que vous avez eu les derniers rires_

**Bet you think that Everything good is gone**  
_Je parie que vous pensez que tout ce qu'il y a de bien est parti_

**Think you left her broken down**  
_Vous pensez l'avoir laissé à terre et brisée_

**Think that she shalls look in back**  
_Vous pensez qu'elle regarderait derrière elle_

**But hey listen to me, cause you're dead wrong**  
_Mais hey écoutez-moi, car vous avez complètement tord_

Toutes les filles se rapprochèrent de Santana pour l'entourer, comme pour la protéger, et leur voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson.

« **What doesnt kill you make me stronger**  
« _Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte _

**Stand a little taller** »  
_Reste un peu plus grande _»

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je me sens abandonnée quand je suis seule_

**« What dosent kill you make a fighter**  
_Ce qui ne te tue pas fais de toi une battante_

**Put that thing a ligher »**  
_Met cette chose en évidence »_

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you won**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis finie car vous avez gagné_

**« What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger »**  
_« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte, plus forte »_

**Just me, myself and I**  
_Juste moi, moi-même et moi._

**« What dosent kill you makes you stronger **  
_« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte _

**Stand a little taller »**  
_Reste un peu plus grande »_

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis abandonnée quand je suis seule_

Chaque parole venait vibrer dans le corps de Quinn et lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour Santana. Qu'elle avait juste décider d'écouter son propre malheur sans penser au sien.

**Santana**

**You heard I'm happy with a different person from you**  
_Vous avez entendu que je suis heureuse avec une personne différente de vous_

**They told you I was ended, because of you**  
_Ils vous ont dis que j'étais terminée, à cause de vous_

**Brittany**

**You think she doesn't back**  
_Vous pensez qu'elle ne reviendra pas_

**She comes back singing**  
_Elle revient en chantant_

**You try to break her, but you see**  
_Vous avez essayé de la briser, mais regardez_

Brittany se rapprocha de Santana et leur regard se croisèrent un instant avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers les cheerleader.

**Santana**

**Thanks to you I got a new life started**  
_Grâce à vous j'ai une nouvelle vie d'entamée_

**Brittany**

**Thanks to you she's not a broken hearted**  
_Grâce à vous elle n'est pas un cœur brisé_

**Santana**

**Thanks to you I'm Finally thinking 'bout me**  
_Grâce à vous je pense enfin à moi_

**You know in the end the day you caught me was just my begenning**  
_Finalement, vous savez que le jour où vous m'avez frappé n'était que mon propre commencement_

**In the end…**  
_Finalement…_

Le groupe se reforma pour ne former plus qu'un devant l'équipe des cheerios. Victimes contre bourreaux.

**« What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
_Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte_

**Stand a little taller »**  
_Reste un peu plus grande »_

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je me sens abandonnée quand je suis seule_

**« What dosent kill you make a fighter**  
_Ce qui ne te tue pas fais de toi une battante_

**Footsteps even ligher »**  
_Tes pas deviennent plus légers »_

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you won**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis finie car vous avez gagné_

**« What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger »**  
_« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus forte, plus forte »_

**Just me, myself and I**  
_Juste moi, moi-même et moi._

**Stand a little taller »**  
_Reste un peu plus grande »_

**Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone**  
_Ca ne veut pas dire que je me sens abandonnée quand je suis seule_

Et tandis que la chanson prenait fin, Quinn aperçut la main de Brittany se glisser dans la main de Santana et ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens.

**Santana**

**I'm not alone…**  
_Je ne suis pas seule…_

Sa voix résonna dans tout le gymnase.  
Et tandis que les cheerios restaient immobiles devant cette déclaration, un sourire se dessina sur les traits de Quinn.  
Elle était fière de Santana.


	14. Chapitre 6 : Elle a disparue

**Chapitre 6 : Elle a disparue**

_**POV Quinn :**_

Debout devant le miroir, Quinn observait attentivement le moindre changement que son corps était en train de subir. Sûrement imperceptible aux yeux des autres, il n'échappait pourtant pas à son regard inquisiteur.

Oui, cela allait commencer à se voir. Cela se voyait déjà. Son ventre commençait lentement à s'arrondir tout comme grandissait en elle son enfant.

Son enfant...

Elle l'avait haït des nuits entière, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais ses larmes et ses supplications n'avaient rien changé à son état.

Son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit et elle s'en empara, non sans un coup d'oeil aux différentes brochures qui s'y étalaient. Adoptions, avortement...Autant de possibilités qui s'offrait à elle.

Quinn s'attendait à voir apparaître le nom de Puck. Le jeune homme la harcelait sans cesse pour connaître ses pensées et ses intentions concernant leur enfant. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ? Elle n'avait aucune aide, sa mère n'était pas derrière elle pour l'aider, pour lui faire prendre la bonne décision. Elle était seule. Et effrayée.

Puck devenait chaque jours plus insistant, allant même jusqu'à en parler dans les couloirs du lycée sans même se méfier de ceux qui écoutaient. Il passait régulièrement des appels, juste pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Et c'était pourquoi Quinn se préparait mentalement à l'assaut de ses questions.

Mais elle fut surprise de voir s'afficher un numéro inconnu.

Intriguée, elle décrocha.

«_ Quinn ?_ »

La jeune fille se figea.

Cette voix hésitante, douce mais brisée d'inquiétude, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une personne qui n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'appeler.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Brittany ?_ Répondit-elle sèchement._ Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?_

_ - Puck...Puck me l'a donné._ »

Quel crétin celui-là !

Un instant, Quinn fut partagée entre lui raccrocher au nez et connaître la raison de son appel. Après tout, cela devait être important pour que la fille qu'elle martyrisait ose lui téléphoner.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Voilà...Je...Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Santana..._ »

Le cœur de Quinn se serra. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ancienne meilleure amie. Sa trahison la dévorait de l'intérieur et pourtant, la jeune fille lui manquait au delà du possible. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit présente à ses côtés...

«_ Pas depuis votre misérable prestation de la semaine dernière_, répondit la blonde avec mépris. »

Evidemment, elle avait été si fière de Santana. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait.

«_ Maintenant si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'ennuyer avec cette gouinasse je te conseillerai de._  
_- Elle a disparu Quinn._ »

Silence.

C'est ce qui suivit l'annonce de Brittany. Du moins avant que Quinn se mette à rire.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'a pas disparu._

_- Rigole si tu veux_, répondit Brittany d'une voix vibrante, _mais Santana a vraiment disparue. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la représentation. Ni dans les couloirs du lycée, ni en cours, nul part. Sa voiture n'est même plus garée dans le parking depuis ce jour-là. Personne n'a eut de nouvelles d'elle._ »

Quinn sentit un frisson d'inquiétude parcourir son échine.

Elle avait remarqué son absence, mais elle en voulait tellement à la latina qu'elle avait réussi à chasser tous ces doutes de son esprits. Des doutes que Brittany lui jetait en pleine figure sans ménagement.

«_ Quinn ?_

_- Elle...Elle doit sûrement se cacher_, balbutia la jeune fille. _Oui voilà c'est ça. Elle a tellement honte d'être lesbienne qu'elle se cache dans les bras de ses parents._

_- Tais-toi !_ »

L'ordre claqua dans l'air avec tant de colère que pendant un instant, Quinn ne put que obéir. Jamais Brittany n'avait osé lui donner un tel ordre.

«_ Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que je suis sûre que tu te fais autant de soucis que moi à cet instant_, poursuivit la danseuse d'une voix énervée._ Santana a été ta meilleure amie. Elle aurait été à tes côtés si tu ne l'avais pas riddiculisé. Elle aurait pu t'épauler dans l'épreuve que tu traverses mais maintenant tu es toute seule par ta faute. Et tu l'as entrainé dans ta chute. Tu l'as repoussé lorsqu'elle a eu le plus besoin de toi. Elle comptait sur toi._

_- Brittany je..._

_- Non ! Si tu tiens encore un peu à son amitié, alors retrouve-moi devant le lycée dans quinze minutes. A partir de là on pourra chercher Santana ensemble !_ »

Et, avant même que Quinn n'ait pu lui répondre, Brittany raccrocha.

Trop de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Devait-elle raccrocher sa fierté et aider la danseuse à retrouver Santana ? Ou bien n'écouter que son amour propre et la faire sortir de sa vie une fois pour toute ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même et c'est ce qui la poussa a s'empara de ses clés de voiture et à rejoindre le lycée un samedi matin.

Brittany était déjà là, assise à même le sol, son vélo traînant par terre. Lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur, elle se releva brusquement et s'approcha de la portière.

«_ Dieu merci tu es venu..._ »

Quinn remarqua ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Elle venait sans doute de pleurer. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas envie d'éprouver de la pitié. Alors elle se contenta de mettre son masque impassible et de lui faire face, bras croisés.

«_ Est-ce que tu es certaine qu'elle a disparu_ ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide._ Car si tu me fais venir ici pour rien je t'assure que tu vas le regretter._

_- J'en suis certaine_, répondit Brittany._ Deux semaines que personne ne l'a vu ! Personne ! Et elle ne répond pas à mes textos ni aux appels. J'ai dû lui en envoyez une bonne centaine._

_- Peut-être que la vision de toi et de ton petit-ami vous embrassant à pleine bouche ne lui a pas plu, tout simplement._ »

Brittany se figea et Quinn lut de l'inquiétude dans son regard. De l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité.

Et merde ! Elle avait beau être la reine des garces, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'accuser cette fille comme ça.

«_ Ecoute_, reprit-elle plus doucement._ Je sais que tu es la fille qu'elle embrassait sur la photo. Et je ne le dirais à personne. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que je viens de dire._

_- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu serais en train de t'excuser ?_ »

La réflexion choqua la jeune fille. Était-elle vraiment en train de s'excuser devant Brittany ?

Fichues hormones !

«_ Peut-importe. Tu as raison, nous devons retrouver Santana et je suis prête à t'aider. Après tout, elle était ma meilleure amie..._

_- Merci..._souffla la danseuse, les yeux remplis de larmes. »

D'un commun accord, elles se mirent en route et se rendirent aux endroits où Quinn et Santana avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Le parc, le Breadsticks, le terrain de foot et même le centre commercial. Elles demandèrent aux gens, appelèrent les personnes susceptibles de l'avoir vu, mais aucun d'entre eux ne leur donna d'espoir.

Santana était introuvable.

Et la panique que ressentait Brittany commençait peu à peu à envahir Quinn.

Garée sur le côté de la route, elle leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

«_ Et maintenant ? Où va-t-on ?_ »

Brittany se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

«_ Et bien...Peut-être que nous devrions nous...Nous rendre..._

_- Abrège Pierce_, la coupa Quinn._ Nous rendre où ?_

_- Chez ses parents. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent où elle se trouve depuis que son beau-père l'a mise à la rue._ »

Quinn s'étrangla, jetant à Brittany un regard choqué.

Attend, ses parents l'ont mise dehors ?

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête.

Santana ne lui avait jamais rien dis à ce sujet. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, ne l'avait même pas évoqué.

Les doigts de Quinn se serrèrent sur le volant. Culpabilité, remord.

«_ Allons-y_, dit-elle simplement en reprenant la route. »

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'immeuble et Quinn se gara rapidement.

Aucunes des filles n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot durant le trajet, et c'est dans ce même silence qu'elles toquèrent à la porte des Lopez.

Pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois, Quinn reconnut sans peine la mère de Santana. Le même teint mât, les mêmes cheveux noirs. Mais ses traits étaient tirés, plissés par l'inquiétude, et elle semblait malade.

«_ Quinn_ ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?

_- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais...Auriez-vous vu Santana ?_ »

Pendant quelques secondes, la femme ne fit que les regarder l'une après l'autre.

«_ Non_...finit-elle par avouer dans un souffle. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Quinn aperçut les poings serrés de Brittany et elle posa une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Elles avaient beau ne pas être amies, la jeune fille pouvait sans peine ressentir les émotions que la danseuse éprouvait à cet instant.

«_ Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que..._

_- Depuis que votre mari l'a mise à la porte après l'avoir frappé_, termina brutalement Brittany. _Est-ce que vous vous êtes inquiété un instant de ce qui lui est arrivé après ça ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes posé la question de savoir comment elle allait ?_ »

La femme haussa les sourcils, surprise.

«_ Et vous êtes ?_

_- Brittany. Celle qui a receuilli Santana lorsque vous avez laisser faire votre mari._

_- Ca suffit Brittany_, intervint Quinn d'une voix dure.

-_ Non ça ne suffit pas ! Comment une mère peut-elle laisser partir son enfant sans même essayer de le retenir ? Comment vous avez-pu laisser un homme lever la main sur elle ? Vous devriez avoir honte !_

_- Brittany !_ »

Fulminante de rage, la danseuse se retint pourtant de continuer et jeta un regard meurtrier à Quinn. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte de ce que Santana représentait pour elle.

«_ Je sais qu'elle est venu ici la semaine dernière_, avoua la mère de la latina après de longues secondes de silence._ J'étais au travail. Carlos m'a dis qu'elle était passée mais...Mais il ne voulait pas d'une fille dans son...genre...sous son toit. Je n'ai rien pu faire vous comprenez...Je n'étais pas là._ »

Quinn avait été tellement stupide. Stupide de repousser Santana loin d'elle, stupide de ne jamais s'être vraiment intéresser à elle et à sa vie. La culpabilité grignotait son esprit, morceaux après morceaux, mais elle se força à ne pas se laisser aller, à ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait que tout était de sa faute.

«_ D'accord_, remercia-t-elle poliment._ Si jamais elle vous prévenait, appelez-nous._ »

La femme hocha la tête et Quinn entraina Brittany dans son sillage.

«_ Euh...Brittany ?_ »

La danseuse se retourna. Dans ses yeux tournoyait toujours la même colère.

«_ Quand vous verrez Santana pourriez-vous...Pourriez-vous lui dire que je l'aime ? Comme...Comme elle est..._

_Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire vous-même._ »

* * *

_**POV Santana : **_

Le reflet du miroir était écœurant. Il lui vomissait une réalité insupportable à imaginer, inconcevable à accepter. Il lui soufflait le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même, l'impuissance dont elle faisait preuve. La faiblesse qui l'animait depuis deux semaines. Depuis que tout McKinley avait découvert sa vraie nature, avait découvert qui elle était vraiment. Depuis que Brittany se promenait main dans la main avec Sébastian, avec ce voleur qui avait arraché le cœur et l'âme de Santana. Depuis que Blaine lui avait offert d'habiter chez elle.

Deux semaines.

Elle avait supplié son ami de ne révéler à personne où elle se trouvait.

Souffrir était préférable à penser.

Et Dieu qu'elle souffrait.

Chaque seconde se transformait en une éternité douloureuse, chaque minutes la perdait dans cet état second qu'elle ne quittait quasiment plus. Abandonnée, perdue. A choisir, elle aurait préféré morte.

Sa vie n'était plus qu'un échec. Tout avait basculé sans qu'elle n'arrive à y retenir, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en échapper à temps. Le lycée entier la ridiculisait, ses anciennes amies ne voulaient plus d'elle. Quinn ne voulait plus d'elle.

Brittany ne voulait plus d'elle.

Deux semaines.

Une larme s'écrasa au sol, suivit d'une autre.

Depuis combien de temps Santana se tenait ainsi prostrée dans la chambre d'ami de Blaine aux murs aussi vides que son cœur ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle mangé, n'avait-elle dormi ?

Il lui semblait une vie entière.

Deux semaines.

Blaine avait beau essayer de la réconforter, de veiller sur elle, Santana ne faisait que pleurer et haïr. Se haïr. Elle ne faisait que souffrir car c'était ce qu'elle avait accepté. Se battre était trop dur, trop insupportable. Cela lui demandait une force qu'elle n'avait plus en elle. Se détester était bien plus facile. Se mutiler était bien plus simple.

Oublier. Si seulement elle pouvait.

Revenir en arrière. Un souhait qui jamais ne saura exaucé.

Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle s'était cru plus maligne que tout le monde, avait cru qu'elle pourrait jouer avec les sentiments de Brittany. Elle l'avait fais souffrir. À présent, Santana donnerait tout pour l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Deux semaines. Voilà depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas retournée au lycée, n'était presque pas sortie de sa chambre.

Tout le Glee Club avait cru en leur représentation ce soir-là sur la chanson de Kelly Clarkson. Même en elle, au fond de ce cœur brisé, une étincelle d'espoir avait brillé dans l'obscurité. Parce que tout le lycée n'avait pas prononcé un mot, parce qu'elle avait osé leur faire face sans trembler et parce que la main rassurante et chaude de Brittany glissée dans la sienne la rendait invincible. Sa présence à ses côtés, son corps près du sien, suffisaientt pour que Santana aille mieux.

Mais quand elle l'avait quitté pour rejoindre Sébastian, quand elle avait dû supporter seule les nouvelles tortures des élèves peu impressionnés, tout cet espoir s'était brutalement anéanti.

Alors Santana avait fui. Parce que c'était facile et qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle avait perdu Brittany.

Pourquoi l'avouer était si simple et tellement douloureux ? Pourquoi cette constatation lui arrachait un torrent de larmes, la forçait à appuyer cette lame sur sa peau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, le bras aussi abîmé que le cœur ?

Son portable abandonné par terre se mit à vibrer mais Santana ne lui accorda aucun regard. Elle savait très bien qui l'appelait sans cesse depuis deux semaines. Elle était consciente de l'inquiétude qu'elle lui imposait en l'ignorant ainsi, mais lui répondre, entendre sa voix crispée d'angoisse était trop difficile.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa vie définitivement. Qu'elle ne soit plus un poids pour elle.

_1 nouveau message vocal._

Santana serra les dents et rejeta la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Si elle pouvait avoir simplement le courage d'enfoncer cette lame un peu plus loin, un plus profondément...

Nouvel appel.

Nouveau rejet.

Elle passa une main sur son visage. Là où était parfaitement visible la fureur de Carlos lorsque le mot « _lesbienne_ » était arrivé à ses oreilles. Là où s'étalait l'absence de sa mère, sa faiblesse face à cet homme.

Santana ne voulait plus affronter McKinley, ne voulait plus revoir Brittany. Et surtout pas dans cet état. La danseuse n'avait besoin de ce spectacle.

_2 nouveaux messages vocaux. _

_- Laisse-moi tranquille Britt_...

Une supplication qui n'était qu'un murmure.

Une voix trop cassée pour être audible.

Si seulement elle pouvait simplement la laisser, ne plus s'occuper d'elle...

_- Santana !_

La voix de Blaine lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Le garçon se tenait figé devant elle et observait le sang couler de ses plaies.

_- Bordel de merde_, jura-t-il en se précipitant pour attraper une serviette._ San, tu m'avais dis que tu ne le referais plus..._

_- Je suis désolée..._

C'était vrai. Elle était désolée de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Désolée d'être un fantôme dans sa vie, de ne pas l'écouter lorsqu'il tentait de veiller sur elle.

Coupable, un nouveau torrent de larmes dégringola sur ses joues.

_- Non ne pleure pas je t'en prie..._

Baine l'attira contre lui et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant s'exprimer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

_- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Santana_, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux._ Ça ne peut pas continuer. Tu ne peux pas continuer._

-_ Je sais_, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée._ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je crois que...Je crois que m'éloigner de tout ça me fera du bien. J'ai appelé ma tante à Chicago et elle serait d'accord pour m'héberger un moment. Le temps que tout ça se calme._

_- Et le lycée ?_

_- Je pourrais suivre les cours dans un nouvel établissement. Et si c'est impossible alors je continuerai à étudier chez ma tante._

Santana savait, au regard que lui jeta son ami, que c'était une bonne et une mauvaise idée.

-_ Je comprend que tu veuilles t'éloigner_, annonça-t-il._ Et même si je ne l'approuve pas, je respecte ta décision. Sois simplement sûre de ton choix..._

_- Je suis sûre._

Non elle ne l'était pas.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte la tête de cet océan, qu'elle reprenne une bouffée d'oxygène. Santana devait réfléchir à tellement de choses, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire en restant à Lima. C'était impossible.

_- Et...Et Brittany ?_

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra.

_- Tu comptes lui dire ?_

Elle avait pensé à ne rien révéler. À quitter la ville sans l'avertir. Mais elle ne voulait pas fuir comme elle l'avait fais ce soir-là, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Elle lui devait des explications...

Lentement, Santana hocha la tête.

Blaine la serra plus encore contre lui.

_- Je suis fier de toi San …_

Il l'aida à se relever et chassa ses larmes du pouce.

Pendant toute la soirée, le garçon essaya de chasser les mauvaises pensées qui tournoyaient elle. Il avait soigné ses plaies et avait même réussi à la faire rire. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre sourire, comme celui qu'aurait un pantin sur lequel on aurait tiré trop fort les fils qui actionnaient sa bouche, mais Blaine s'en contenta et la prit dans ses bras.

Il savait. Il sentait très bien que les deux amis passaient leur dernier moment ensemble.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il l'attira contre lui après leur repas et montra d'un signe de tête la valise de Santana.

_- Tout est prêt_, murmura-t-il. _Tu as un train pour Chicago dès demain matin...Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état et si tu me dis que t'éloigner te fera aller mieux alors je suis prêt à t'emmener moi-même jusqu'à chez ta tante. Mais il faut que tu parles à Brittany..._

_- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage..._

_- Tu l'auras. Tu lui dois ça._

Il avait raison.

_- Je vais mettre ta valise dans le coffr_e, annonça le garçon en s'éloignant.

Santana le suivit au dehors et grimpa dans la voiture. C'était le soir ? Déjà ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de se lever.

Tendant les mains devant elle, elle tenta de contrôler le tremblement qui les agitaient mais rien n'y parvenait. Son corps frissonnait de peur rien qu'à l'idée d'affronter Brittany après deux semaines de silence. Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans son regard.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Blaine prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il lui donnait un peu de son courage. Et Santana sentit une bouffée d'amitié l'envahir.

Jamais, lorsqu'il lui était rentré dedans, elle n'aurait pu imaginer tenir à lui comme à cet instant.

Après de longues minutes de trajet, la maison de Brittany fut enfin en vue et le ventre de la jeune fille se noua. Stress, peur, impatience...

Elle n'était plus très sûr de vouloir affronter la danseuse.

_- Tu vas très bien t'en tirer_, la rassura Blaine. _Je serais juste là et j'attendrais que tu es terminée. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?_

Elle tenta de sourire mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer.

Le cœur cognant avec violence, Santana ouvrit la portière et s'approcha du porche des Pierce. Et si Brittany n'était pas là ? Et si elle ne voulait pas la voir ? Et si...

Elle toqua prudement sur la porte et patienta ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Aucun bruit ne semblait émaner de l'intérieur de la maison.

Incertaine, elle se tourna vers Blaine et regarda son ami lui faire signe de recommencer, ce qu'elle fit avec plus d'assurance cette fois.

_- J'arrive !_

Brittany.

Sa voix. C'était elle qui allait lui ouvrir.

Santana entendit des pas précipités, un bruit sourd et imagina sans peine sa danseuse se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

_-Voilà voilà !_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.


	15. Chapitre 7, première partie : Arrête-moi

**Après un petit moment d'attente, voilà le dernier épisode de la saison 2 ! **

**Faberritana : **** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour le fait que Santana ne réagisse pas aux attaques qu'elle subit, c'est parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a tout perdu. Ce genre de chose peut briser une personne, aussi forte que soit Santana...**

**Angy : Le voilà ton chapitre :p Tu m'en auras voulu de pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais il est enfin là ! **

**Debby'Anddy : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu attends ! **

**Et merci également à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews oui qui me suivent ! Je sais que ça peut être chiant de laisser des commentaires mais ça fait toujours du bien !**

**Exceptionnellement****, ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres sera coupé en deux pour marquer cette fin de saison !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7, première partie : Arrête-moi... **

_Point de vue Brittany : _

Brittany était incapable de bouger, incapable de faire un mouvement. Ses doigts étaient encore serrés sur la poignée de la porte, crispés avec tellement de force que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Pas plus qu'à ses poumons en feu qui lui hurlaient de reprendre sa respiration. Pas plus qu'à son cœur qui bondissait furieusement contre sa poitrine à lui en faire mal.

Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit, trop de questions qui exigeaient de réponses. Beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires. Tout en elle se mélangeait en un flot de sensations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Joie ?  
Peine ?

Il faisait trop chaud, et Brittany aurait vaciller si sa main ne serrait pas encore la poignée.

Les yeux fixés sur la personne qui avait frappé à sa porte, la danseuse ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer, comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que son cerveau se remit brutalement en marche.

« _Santana_...réussit-elle finalement à souffler. »

C'était elle...

Elle était vraiment là. A se tenir devant la blonde, à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et osant à peine lui accorder un regard. Mais le cœur de Brittany s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

C'était bel et bien Santana, mais quelque chose avait changé. Comme si la lumière qu'elle possédait autrefois avait disparu, soufflée par les problèmes qui la tiraillaient et qui l'avaient poussé à disparaître. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, marqués par le manque de sommeil. Ses yeux étaient en permanence dirigés vers le bas. Elle avait maigrit, cela se voyait à vue d'oeil.

Santana...

Que lui était-il arrivée... ?

« _Bonsoir Britt_... »

Le son de sa voix résonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Une mélodie unique et apaisante qui, pourtant, alluma brusquement une étincelle de colère au plus profond d'elle.

Deux semaines d'absences, deux semaines sans nouvelles.

Santana débarquait après tant de temps, sans avoir même daigné répondre à ses appels, à ses messages.

Brittany avait passé des nuits entières à s'inquiéter pour elle. Toujours à se demander ce qu'elle devenait, si rien ne lui était arrivée de grave.

Et voilà que ce soir elle se présentait à sa porte comme si de rien n'était ?

« _Tu avais disparu,_ déclara Brittany d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Je sais_...répondit Santana en baissant la tête.

_- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi ? À quel point j'étais angoissée? Est-ce que tu sais le temps que j'ai passé à te chercher, à essayer de te joindre ? Tu m'as ignoré, tu m'as laissé sans aucun signe de vie ! J'étais morte de peur, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu t'arriver quelque chose !»_

La brune releva furtivement des yeux brillants de larmes.

« _Je suis désolée Britt. Je voulais vraiment te prévenir mais..._

_- Mais tu as préféré te cacher. Tu as préféré fuir, comme d'habitude_ !»

La colère était maîtresse de ses paroles, et Brittany la sentait parcourir ses veines comme un feu brûlant. Elle avait envie de gifler Santana pour la peur qu'elle lui avait faite depuis deux semaines.

Prise au dépourvu par sa froideur, la latina eut un regard blessé. Doucement, presque avec honte, elle hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos, prête à repartir sans ajouter un mot.

Mais le cœur de Brittany se serra douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, la laisser s'enfuir encore une fois.

« _Ne pars pas_, ordonna-t-elle doucement en s'emparant de sa main. _Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû être si froide..._ »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière Santana et aperçut la voiture de Blaine. La jeune fille avait beau l'apprécier, il fallait qu'elle parle seule avec son ancienne amante, et sa présence lui donnait l'impression d'être épiée.

Tendrement, elle l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elles avant de la mener jusqu'à l'étage.

Flot de souvenirs. Souvenirs de cette nuit où Santana était montée avec elle dans sa chambre, de cet instant où sa carapace s'était fendue, révélant la fille dont Brittany était éperdument amoureuse. Et de ce moment où elles avaient failli...

Non.

Il ne fallait pas penser à tout ça. Tout était bien différent aujourd'hui et ce n'étaient que des explications que la danseuse souhaitait ce soir.

Elle claqua doucement la porte et s'y adossa, observant Santana.

Plus que jamais, la latina ressemblait à une enfant terrifiée et perdue, sans rien ni personne à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas perdre pieds. Ses cheveux tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, ses yeux ne cessaient de passer de droite à gauche, comme si elle s'attendait à voir débarquer quelqu'un, et elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. En deux semaines, elle avait radicalement changé.

Mais aux yeux de Brittany, elle restait magnifique.

Son cœur cognait furieusement, souhaitant plus que tout être proche de Santana. Sa peau avait besoin de son contact, de sentir qu'elle était bien là et qu'enfin une étreinte anéantisse l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait depuis deux semaines. Il le fallait.

Alors Brittany s'approcha sans hésiter et se colla à sa compagne, ses bras autours de ses hanches, et la serra contre elle. Peu importe que Santana se soit figée, peu importe qu'elle ignore comment réagir. Elle en avait besoin.

Pendant quelques secondes, la danseuse fut persuadée qu'elle allait la repousser. Mais, timidement, des bras fins s'enroulèrent autours de son cou et elle sentit le visage de Santana près du sien. Leurs joues se rencontrèrent et le souffle de Santana caressa sa nuque.

« _Ne me refais jamais ça_, murmura Brittany, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant. _Ne me replonge pas dans cette angoisse sans me donner de nouvelles. _

_- Je suis désolée Britt. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment gérer tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai laissé mes problèmes me submerger. Et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu ne mérites pas de traîner un poids derrière toi. _»

La jeune fille se raidit et s'éloigna des bras rassurant de Santana. Un poids ? Était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'elle se voyait ? Un poids pour elle ?

Trop d'émotions, trop de sentiments tournoyaient dans ces yeux sombres, et Brittany voulait s'y perdre pour comprendre, pour trouver la réponse à toutes les questions qui l'obsédaient.

« _Raconte-moi_ » fut l'unique ordre qu'elle chuchota.

Avec un hochement de tête, Santana s'assit sur le lit, Brittany à sa suite. Alors elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui donna les explications qu'elle avait tant désiré.

Incapable d'affronter les autres, de supporter leur regard haineux, elle avait fui. Incapable de répondre à leur attaque, de résister à leurs critiques, elle s'était réfugiée chez Blaine. Coupée du monde. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait désiré.

Et plus son récit avançait, plus Brittany sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu que Santana la laisse être à ses côtés, la laisse se battre pour elle si elle en avait eu besoin.

« _Je suis passée chez Blaine pourtant_, murmura-t-elle en repensant à cette après-midi avec Quinn. _Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avais pas vu. Il m'a menti. _

_- Il l'a fait parce que je lui ai demandé_, répondit aussitôt Santana en posant sa main sur la sienne. _Il ne voulait pas te mentir et il m'en a voulu pour ça. Mais je...Je n'avais pas la force de te voir._

_- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais être ton amie si tu me laissais l'être. Être là pour toi. Comme Blaine l'a été._ »

Sa voix se durcit brusquement et un feu ravagea son estomac. Un sentiment douloureux qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Santana avait plus confiance en lui qu'en elle ? N'avait-elle pas assez prouvé qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés ?

Jalousie.

Destructrice.

Santana baissa les yeux un instant, mal à l'aise.

« _Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Blaine_...avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée. _Voilà pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être là pour moi..._ »

Leurs regards remontèrent l'un vers l'autre et Brittany sentit son souffle se perdre dans ses poumons.

Un tremblement, un frisson.

Il fallait que Santana continue...Elle avait besoin d'entendre tous ces mots.

« _Britt_, _la dernière chose que je souhaite est que tu deviennes mon amie. Parce que je sais que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne s'éteindront jamais, et qu'une amitié me détruirait. Plus encore que je ne suis en train de me détruire maintenant. À chaque seconde de chaque jours je voudrais être proche de toi, comme j'en ai envie depuis qu'on s'est embrassée._

_- Santana..._

_- Non laisses-moi finir je t'en prie. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air si heureuse avec Sébastian, je me suis jurée de ne plus m'immiscer dans ta vie. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te faire souffrir, de te donner de faux espoir pour finalement les anéantir. J'ai loupé l'unique chance que j'avais d'être avec toi. Je ne voulais pas être encore une fois égoiste et te laisser gérer mes propres problèmes. _»

Avec hésitation, Santana serra la main de Brittany dans la sienne.

« _J'aurais souhaité que nous puissions être amies. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Et te voir avec lui l'est tout autant._ »

La jeune fille respirait avec difficulté, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la brune. Elle ignorait si elle devait éprouver la joie d'entendre ses paroles, ou de la tristesse en sachant qu'elles ne pourraient jamais être amies. Et que voulait-elle vraiment au fond ?

Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Sébastian. Pas pour Santana. Pas après tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à dépasser cet étape de sa vie et regarder droit devant. Mais comment le faire si celle qui faisait battre son cœur restait auprès d'elle ?

«_ Je...Je vais aller vivre chez ma tante quelques temps_, annonça brusquement Santana.

_- Chez ta tante ?_

_- Elle habite à Chicago... _»

Brittany en eut le souffle coupé.

Soudain, ce fut comme si son cerveau ne pouvait plus accumulé d'information et elle sentit un vertige prendre possession d'elle. Une vague de chaleur remonta jusqu'à ses joues et elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce tourner autours d'elle.

Santana allait partir.

Loin d'elle.

« _Britt ça va ?_ »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et respira lentement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Sa compagne la regardait, pleine d'inquiétude.

« _Britt, dis quelque chose..._

_- Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ?_ »

Santana passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mal à l'aise, et resta un moment silencieuse avant de répondre.

« _Demain matin..._ »

Sentence.

Nouveau vertige.

Comment pouvait-elle la quitter si rapidement ? Sans même avoir essayer de se battre ? De résister ? N'était-elle pas Santana Lopez ? Celle que tout le monde craignait ?

Elle chassa une larme de son visage et se plongea à nouveau dans son regard. Voilà pourquoi la brune avait débarqué chez elle ce soir. Pour lui annoncer son départ, pour lui en expliquer les raisons.

Pour dire adieu.

Et Brittany ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler de douleur à l'idée que Santana s'en aille loin d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était mieux pour toutes les deux. Elle avait besoin de tourner la page et Santana avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Peut-être qu'au fond c'était ce qu'il leur fallait.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une sonnerie retint leur attention et Brittany mit du temps à reconnaître qu'elle lui appartenait. Tirée de ses pensées, elle fourra la main dans sa poche et décrocha sans regarder l'écran.

«_ Allô ? _

_- Brittany, c'est Sébastian. Écoute je sais qu'on avait dis 21h mais tu crois que je pourrais venir chez toi un peu plus tôt ? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir._ »

La jeune fille étouffa une exclamation et ferma les yeux.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier son rendez-vous avec son petit-ami !

« _Ecoute Sébastian_, murmura-t-elle avec un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Santana,_ je suis obligée d'annuler pour ce soir. _

_- Quoi ? Mais on a prévu ça depuis le weekend dernier ! Tes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, c'est pour ça que tu m'as invité._

_- Je sais bien. Mais il y a certaines choses que je dois réglée..._

_- C'est Santana c'est ça ?_ Demanda Sébastian d'une voix dure. _Elle est chez toi en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle est venu pour finir ce que vous avez commencé le soir du spectacle ? _»

La question coupa le souffle de Brittany et la laissa sans voix.

Comment savait-il... ?

«_ Je ne suis pas idiot Brittany. Je sais reconnaître ma petite-amie sur une photo. _

_- Sébastian je._

_- Je ne te demande pas d'explications. Mais je refuse que cette fille soit chez toi ce soir. _»

La jeune fille eut un nouveau regard pour Santana.

Elle pouvait voir toute sa souffrance et se demanda un instant si elle devait raccrocher sans même se soucier de lui.

« _Santana est mon amie_, finit-elle par déclarer fermement. _Et je suis désolée mais je dois l'aider à régler ses problèmes. On se verra plus tard._ »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha aussitôt, juste à temps pour voir Santana se lever et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

« _Je suis désolée, c'était une soirée prévue entre Sébastian et toi._

_- San..._

_- Peu importe, je n'aurais pas dû te déranger, _poursuivit-elle en s'éloignant.

_- Santana-_

_- Après tout une soirée avec son petit-ami est sûrement plus importante que-_

_- Santana Lopez_ ! S'écria Brittany. _Reste où tu es._ »

Santana se figea aussitôt devant le ton impérieux_._ La main sur la poignée de la porte, ses épaules se soulevaient lentement sous sa respiration.

La danseuse posa son portable sur la table de nuit et s'approcha à pas lent. Demain sa compagne s'en irait. Demain, elle sortirait de sa vie.

Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Lentement, elle se colla au dos de la brune et pourrait jurer avoir entendu un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Même sans voir son visage, elle l'imaginait sans peine les yeux fermés, savourant ce contact. Ou bien était-ce sa propre image ?

Tout son corps tremblait contre Santana.

« _Je ne veux pas que tu partes_, murmura Brittany. »

Elle leva les mains et laissa ses doigts courir sur les épaules de sa compagne, les descendant lentement le long de ses bras.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

« _Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes_, poursuivit la danseuse en se pressant plus encore contre elle.

_- Britt._.. »

Son cœur battait avec tellement de force qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher de sa poitrine.

Santana.

Son oxygène était devenue Santana, le son de sa voix était devenue l'unique musique qu'elle souhaitait entendre ce soir, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres...

Ses doigts entourèrent son bras mais sa compagne étouffa une exclamation de douleur et Brittany rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Rien_, répondit précipitamment Santana en s'éloignant.

_- Santana_... »

La jeune fille baissa la tête mais laissa la danseuse s'approcher et s'emparer avec douceur de son bras. Le cœur battant, elle releva la manche, laissant apparaître les coupures et les entailles.

Sa gorge se serra aussitôt devant les mutilations.

Elle aurait sûrement dû reprocher à Santana ces gestes, lui faire la moral ou pleurer en observant ce macabre spectacle. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça.

Lentement, avec toute la tendresse qui l'animait, Brittany porta les blessures au niveau de son visage et posa ses lèvres dessus. Encore et encore. Elle les embrassait comme si de simple baiser pouvait les faire disparaître et anéantir le mal-être de Santana.

La latina l'observait sans dire un mot, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux de plus en plus sombre et la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle se faisait plus rapide comme elle se perdait dans le regard de Brittany.

« _Britt_...finit-elle par gémir. »

C'en fut trop.

Sans penser aux conséquences, la danseuse combla brusquement l'espace entre elles et s'empara des lèvres de Santana, se délectant de leur douceur enivrante. D'abord hésitante, la latina ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser et enroula ses bras autours de son cou, se collant contre son corps en feu.

Dieu que c'était bon...

La sentir contre elle enflammait tous les sens de Brittany et la chaleur s'intensifia brutalement lorsque la langue de Santana se heurta à la sienne. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de ses baisers ? Comment pouvait-elle refréner le désir qu'elle éprouvait aujourd'hui pour sa compagne ?

Demain tout changerait.

Demain, Santana la quitterait.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de la brune pour la coller à elle, lui arrachant un gémissement qui lui fit perdre le contrôle.

Elles s'embrassaient avec passion et douceur, avec envie et désir.

Amour et tristesse s'y mélangeait cruellement.

À bout de souffle, Santana se recula pour plonger dans le regard de Brittany. Les bras toujours enroulés autours de son cou, elles restèrent un long moment dans cette position.

Jusqu'à ce que, lentement, elle se détache de la danseuse. Jusqu'à ce que, sans prononcer un mot, elle l'oblige à reculer, une main sur la poitrine.

Sans briser le contact visuel, Brittany se laissa repousser jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le rebord de son lit. D'un geste fébrile, Santana força la jeune fille à s'y asseoir et se pencha sur elle pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Un baiser chaste qui leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Un baiser qui s'intensifia lorsque Brittany posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre elle.

Santana se laissa entraîner et s'allongea sur elle, un bras tendu pour se soutenir. Elle ne fit rien pour repousser la blonde lorsque celle-ci échangea leur position sans jamais briser le contact entre leurs lèvres.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Santana s'en aille ?

Pourquoi ?!

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait la garder près d'elle à tout jamais et tant pis pour Sébastian. Tant pis pour toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait choisi de prendre. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans la présence de la brune près d'elle.

Enivrée par sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne, Brittany glissa ses doigts sous le maillot de sa compagne et laissa son contact l'électriser toute entière. Une jambe glissée entre les siennes, une pulsation régulière commençait à résonner dans son bas-ventre, signe du désir qui la tiraillait.

Leur baiser prit fin et la danseuse éloigna son visage, les yeux fermés.

Si elle continuait de l'embrasser ainsi, elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir se contrôler. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de mettre Santana dans une nouvelle position de fuite.

« _Je t'en prie, arrête-moi_, supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

_- Pourquoi _? »

Brittany rouvrit les yeux.

Sa compagne la regardait avec tendresse, avec tristesse, et leva une main pour caresser son visage, arrachant un frisson à la danseuse.

« _Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si je continue_...murmura-t-elle. _Parce que je vais te faire l'amour_..._Parce que j'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai mal...Parce que je t'aime..._ »

Elle s'attendait à sentir la brune se figer sous elle, à voir tourbillonner dans ses pupilles l'hésitation et la peur. Elle était prête à supporter de la voir se lever et partir, rejoindre Blaine qui l'attendait toujours en bas.

Mais Santana laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la joue de Brittany jusqu'à courir sur son cou. Pendant quelques secondes, ils jouèrent avec sa chaîne qui pendait dans le vide. Puis, tendrement impérieuse, elle tira dessus et força la danseuse à se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau.

« _Fais-moi l'amour Brittany_...ordonna-t-elle juste avant que leurs lèvres ne s'unissent. »

* * *

**Je sais, je ne coupe pas au bout moment...**

**Mais il faudra attendre la seconde partie de l'épisode pour avoir enfin le dénouement de toute cette histoire.  
Alors, d'après vous, Santana va-t-elle rester ou partir ?  
Vont-elles passer à l'acte ou quelque chose les en empêchera ?**

Encore merci à tous ceux qui s'abonneront ou laisseront une petite marque de leur passage ! Et aussi tout ceux qui lisent sans rien dire !


	16. SONDAGE !

**Désolée de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas la seconde partie du chapitre 7 ! Même si elle ne devrait pas vraiment tarder ! **

**N'étant pas encore sûre de faire une troisième et ultime saison de "Petits secrets entre amis", je souhaiterai avoir vos avis sur ma prochaine FanFiction ! **

**J'ai quatre histoires en tête mais je ne peux pas les écrire toutes les quatre. J'aimerai donc vous soumettre les résumés et que vous me disiez celle que vous aimeriez le plus voir écrite ! Celle qui obtiendra le plus de review sera donc la prochaine FF que j'écrirai lorsque "Petits secrets entre amis" prendra fin ! (bon entre nous j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la deux et la quatre...).**

_FF n°1 : Baby-Sitter_

_Santana est débordée. Entre sa vie de mère célibataire et son travail toujours plus exigeant, elle a l'impression de passer à côté de ses rêves et de ses passions. Mais tout risque de changer lorsqu'elle confie sa fille à une baby-sitter bien spéciale..._

_FF n°2 : Country Strong_

_Brittany Pierce est une star finie. Son mari tente de la remettre sur le devant de la scène en organisant une série de concert, accompagné d'une jeune chanteuse, Santana Lopez, prête à tout pour réussir. Jalouse de sa cadette, Brittany va sombrer dans ses vieux démons._

_FF n°3 :Faux-semblant_

_Rencontrées sur un site de rencontre, Quinn et Rachel demande à leurs amies respectives, Santana et Brittany, de se rendre au rendez-vous prévu pour voir ce que vaut l'autre sans se douter qu'aucune n'est celle qu'elle paraît être._

_FF n°4 : Jeux dangereux_

_Los Angeles, 1949. Brittany Pierce et son frère Noah se retrouvent malgré eux embarqués dans la sphère du plus gros parrain de la pègre de la ville : Mickey Donovan. Résistant aux avances de Sam, le frère de Mickey, Brittany n'imagine pas que sa vie va être bouleversée à jamais avec la rencontre de Santana Lopez. Surtout lorsque celle-ci se révèle être la propriété bien gardée de Mickey en personne..._

**Tout est entre vos mains désormais ! **


End file.
